Wild Thing One-Shots
by Nic James
Summary: Here are the one shots that I promised. They will be set when before the 20 years later and maybe even after that. As you know I'm away traveling right now so I'll be posting when I can. ALSO if you've not read Wild Thing then I strongly suggest you do before any of these one shots, you'll be a bit confused otherwise :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The love for Wild Thing has just been amazing, did not think you would all enjoy this as much as you have. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites, it was really so amazing and such great motivation.**

 **So like I said when I finished the story I'll do some one-shots and this is the first of many. I'm in a pretty nice hotel in Cambodia right now a bit under the weather so I'm able to post this but I'm not sure when I'll have good Wi-Fi next, so it won't be on a schedule…just whenever I can.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DINNER PARTY.**

 **BPOV:**

"Do we have to?" Lauren whines from her spot in my bed. I look at her glorious naked body through my mirror and I partly wish we didn't have to leave.

"Yes, Kenzi want a family dinner to celebrate everyone being back together." I tell her putting on my makeup.

"But I don't wanna." She huffs falling back onto the pillows.

"Lauren you got back a week ago and we still haven't left the house." I laugh.

"Are you complaining?" She smirks with her eyebrows raised.

I move over to the bed and sit down next to her. "Of course I'm not complaining, living in this bed with you this past week has been the most fun I've had in 3 years." I joke. "But our family want to see us…so get your sexy ass out of bed." I tell her firmly slapping her naked thigh.

"Fine." She groans pulling herself out of bed and into the bathroom as I head back to the mirror to finish getting ready.

.

.

.

"Will you stop fussing." I tuts as we walk up the steps to Kenzi and Hales apartment.

"I'm not used to being back in clothes after you've had me out of them this past week." She smirks rolling up her sleeves.

"Well of you're good I'll get you back out of then tonight." I tell her with a grin before knocking on Hale and Kenzi's door.

The door swings open and a very excited Kenzi is grinning on the other side. "Welcome." She practically shouts dragging me into the apartment and hugging the life out of me.

"Oh I missed you BoBo." We stand here hugging in the doorway for a while until Lauren clears her throat.

"Am I allowed in?" She asks after we both ignore her throat clearing.

"Come on in doc. You're both just in time.

Lauren and I head into their living room and see the whole team gathered. I say my hellos to Liv, Jen, Matt, Sarah and Hale. I look around the room and I'm happy to see no sign of Dyson, at lease it'll be a drama free night.

"Foods almost done guys, so grab a drink and get to the table." Kenzi instructs heading into the kitchen.

"She cooked?" I ask shocked.

"You're joking right. The Chinese food arrived a minute before you did." Liv laughs pulling Jen towards the dining room table.

"Of course she did." I shake my head at the silly thought of Kenzi actually cooking. She may be acting grown up by throwing a dinner party but she'll still order the food in.

We all settle down at the table as Kenzi and Hale bring out plate after plate of Chinese food, I look around and see the pack practically drooling all over the table. They set down the final huge bowl and as soon as Kenzi announces for then to get started, well it's like feeding at the zoo.

"Got enough on your plate there Lo." I ask as the food falls over the side of her plate.

"Just about." She grins and digs into her food.

Hale and I just stare at them all in wonder as they pretty much inhale their food. I mean Kenzi ate a lot of food when she was human, but this is a whole new level. "You guys always eat like this?" I ask shocked.

"Oh yeah. It's not that different to your hunger, you need normal food to survive but your succubus side also needs to feed and it's the same with our Lycans, we need a bit extra." Jen explains.

"Yeah I get it, it's just a mad amount of food." Hale says staring at Kenzi. She just grins back with her cheeks full of food.

"So how does it feel to be home?" Matt asks Lauren after a few minutes of chat about the greedy Lycans.

"Amazing." Is all she says before turning to me with a loving smile.

Sarah lets out an over the top gag but she's soon shut up by a smack to the head by Jen. "I was only kidding." She mutters.

We all enjoy our meal…or should I say meals when it comes to the pack, they must have had 3 plates each. "I still can't believe you eat that much." I laugh quietly as Lauren wraps her arm around me.

"Well you'll just have to help me work it off later." She whispers in my ear before nipping it gently.

"Hey enough of that you two…you've got plenty of time for that later." Kenzi calls.

I turn my attention back to the conversation that's been going on for the past 20 minutes, well it's more of a petty argument. They've all been bickering about who's better…Lycans or Fae.

"Oh please, I'd take you down in seconds." Hale boasts.

"No way Haley, you'd be trapped between my razor sharp jaw before you could even pout your lips to whistle me a tune." Sarah grins.

"HA." Hale barks out a laugh before leaning over the table. "My whistle can…" Hale continues but is soon cut off.

 _ **Knock…knock…knock.**_

We all look towards the door and no one makes a move. "You expecting anyone?" I ask Kenzi.

"Nope, we invited Trick but he had to work." She says walking towards the door. I lean back to try and get a look at who is at the door but a wall is blocking my view.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hear her ask in shock and apparently so does everyone else as the whole table stands.

"I heard there was a party." I hear a deep voice say.

"Oh great." Liv groans.

I can feel everyone in the room tense as a tipsy Dyson comes into view. "Awww look at this, the whole family together." He says with a grin.

"What do you want Dyson?" Hale asks stepping forward.

"Hey partner. Well I went to the Dhal for a quiet drink and hoped to see my friends there but instead Trick is confused as to why I'm not here with all of you." He says stopping in front of us with a deep frown.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out why you weren't invited." Hale tells him wrapping his arm around Kenzi when she joins us.

"Because I got a little drunk at your wedding."

"No because you've turned into a person I don't recognize anymore"

"What the hell are you talking about Hale?" Dyson practically shouts.

"What am I talking about?" Hale laughs. "You've always been a dick Dyson but you've been taking it to a whole new level. I mean since the beginning you've treated Lauren like shit because you thought she was below you even though she's done more for the Fae then you and I put together. Then you hang around Bo like a bad smell, trying to get between Bo and Lauren at every chance you get and then you finally succeed at breaking them up." Hale says getting more and more worked up. Dyson tries to interrupt but Hale doesn't give him the chance. "So for 3 years you tried to be with Bo but obviously she wanted nothing to do with you and once Lauren came back that really sent you over the edge. You went onto treat Lauren and her pack like something on the bottom of you shoe though they've done absolutely nothing wrong and you continue to pick a fight with Lauren every chance you get." Hale rants as we all look at him in shock, he was the last person I'd expect to blow up at Dyson. "But what did I do? I looked past it like a good friend and made you my best man…and what did you do in return, you get wasted and tried to start a fight at my wedding…MY FUCKING WEDDING DYSON." He yells moving forward, but Kenzi holds him back before he can do anything.

Dyson just stares at Hale in shock before rubbing the back the back of his neck with a guilty look appearing on his face. "I'm sorry about the wedding Hale."

"Only for the wedding?" Kenzi says.

"Well what else do I have to be sorry for?" He says with that same old angry look coming over his face.

I let out a loud laugh and Dyson turns his sights to me. "You find something funny?" He says through clenched teeth.

"So you don't think you've done anything else wrong?" I ask standing closer to Lauren.

Dyson lets out a scoff before taking a deep breath. "So I'm being exiled because I wasn't on my best behaviour around Lauren. Come on Hale this is bullshit, she's a big girl, she can take a joke." He defends.

"Oh so you constantly putting her down, insulting her and even trying to attack her is just a bit of fun." Liv growls moving towards him.

Lauren quickly moves towards Liv and places a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Liv, he's not worth it…he never has been."

"Ahhh here she is, the peace keeper." Dyson mocks.

"Why are you here Dyson? I think it's pretty obvious you're not wanted." Lauren responds.

"This is _my_ friends house, you don't get to tell me where I can and can't go." He growls pointing his finger at Lauren with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh I'm not, but I think you'll remember it wasn't me that didn't invite you." She says with one eyebrows raised and I smirk pulling at her lips.

My god she looks so sexy.

"You little bitch."

"Enough Dyson." Hale bellows. "Laurens right, I was the one that didn't invite you and I'm the one that wants you to leave."

"Come on Hale."

"No Dyson, you're not welcome here until you get your head out of your ass. The people in this room have done nothing wrong to you, so let me know when you finally figure that out. Now please leave." Hale says pointing towards the door.

"Hale…" He tries.

"Leave Dyson."

Dyson takes a few deep breaths before moving his eyes towards the pack then finally landing on me and Laure. I can see his eyes flicker to that creepy yellow, his body then starts to shake with anger. "You won't get away with this." He snarls.

"Just get the fuck out of my house Dyson." Kenzi shouts while lunging forward and shoving him back.

He lets out a low growl, storms out and slams the door behind him.

"Well that was fun. Anyone fancy a drink?" Liv says breaking the silence.

"Tequila." Kenzi groans.

The rest of the night ends up being pretty great even after Dysons childish outburst. Drinks were flowing and everyone really bonded, the pack has fitted into our family so well and I couldn't be happier to have them all in my life.

"Come on boozy." I groan holding up Laurens body weight as we enter our bedroom. I drop my very drunk girlfriend onto our bed and begin to remove her shoes. She's had quite a bit to drink tonight while I just sat there and watched her have a great time with her pack. It seems when Lauren and I reunite we can't keep our hands off each other and when the pack reunites they get wasted.

"You're so beautiful." She grins as I remove her jeans.

"And you have had too many tequilas." I laugh as she wiggles away from me and attempts to remove her shirt herself.

"Come here you." I hold her still and help her with pulling her shirt over her head.

"That's better." She spreads out on the bed while taking off her bra and panties.

I remove my clothes and head to the bathroom to remove my makeup and get ready for bed. "Don't be too long, I plan on having my way with you." Lauren calls out.

I remove all my makeup and brush my teeth to get rid of the taste of all the Chinese food and alcohol in my mouth. I take off my underwear and throw them into the washing basket. "You ready hot stuff." I say entering the bedroom. "Oh…great." I feel myself deflate when I see Lauren passed out in a starfish position.

I gently lay down next to her and push her slightly to give myself some more room. She grumbles and turns on her side while pulling my arm across her body. "Love you." She mumbles before a soft snore comes from her.

"I love you too beautiful." I whisper kissing her shoulder, cuddling up closer to her and falling asleep with my girl.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first one shot, like I said I'm away traveling but I was a bit ill so I decided to write a bit but I'm not sure when I'll next be able to write the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So glad you all enjoyed the one shot. I really missed writing this story so you can all expect a good few of them. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **BIRTHDAY.**

 **LPOV:**

"Wakey wakey birthday girl."

"Nooooo, I'm sleepin." I groan turning away from Bo as she whispers in my ear.

"Come on Lo, I've made breakfast."

I perk up when that glorious word leaves Bo's mouth. "Food? You cooked? Since when can you cook?" I ask as I sit up and relax against the head board.

"I had Matt teach me a few things when you were away helping Kenzi with her change. I spent a lot of time with them both so I thought I'd learn a few things to keep my greedy woman happy." She grins and reaches over to place a tray full of food on my lap.

"Wow." My eyes go wide at all the food that s places in front of me. There's a stack of about 10 pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon and 2 hash browns with a side of toast.

"That enough for you?" She laughs.

"Just about." I grin digging into my breakfast. "Mmmm, this is good Bo."

"Why thank you." She smiles proudly and steals a piece of bacon. I growl playfully at her as she happily chews on it.

"So what's the plan then?" I ask. I was thinking of having a few people round but Bo said not to arrange anything as she already had something in mind.

"Well I was thinking me and you could get away for the weekend, just the two of us. I spoke to Liv and she said we can have the cabin."

"Awww that sounds lovely babe. I can't wait." I give her a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"I'm glad you're happy with the idea and there's no rush we can relax for a while then pack." She reaches over to the side of our bed and lifts up a gift bag.

"Happy Birthday Lauren." She says handing me the bag with a nervous smile.

"Thank you beautiful." I kiss her before reaching into the gift bag.

I grab the smallest one first but Bo soon stops me. "No open the biggest one first." She says with a grin. "Okay then." I reach in to grab it and unwrap the present to find a large black box, I take the lid off and find some very sexy black lingerie.

"I see you looking a bit confused on how this is a present for you, but I'll actually be the one wearing this for you." I feel my whole body flush at the thought of Bo spread out below me wearing this.

"You like?" She whispers in my ear and nipping it.

"I love. Can you put it on now?" I ask hopefully.

"Nope it's for this weekend." She grins with mischief in her eyes.

"Tease." I mumble with a pout.

"Stop being a big baby. Now open your other presents."

"In a particular order?" I ask grabbing the next present.

"You choose."

I grab the medium square box and rip the paper from the present, I find another black box, I open it to find a beautiful necklace staring back at me, it's pretty similar to the one I bought Bo. "It's beautiful." I take it from the box to get a closer look at what she bought.

"I wanted to get one similar to mine."

"I love it, thank you." I give her a kiss in thanks and turn around so she can put it on.

"Open the last one then." She says nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

I pull the last present out of the large gift bag and find a smaller bag, I reach in and take out a small box. I open the lid to find a diamond ring staring back at me. "Bo." I breathe out in awe.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not that." She says reaching over and pulling out the ring. I get a good look at it now and it's absolutely stunning. The ring is a white gold band with diamonds all around it. "It's a promise ring, I love you so much Lauren and I want to tell you every second of every day, so even when I'm not with you and unable to tell you that, you can now just look down at your hand and remember how much you mean to me." She says and I feel myself tear up.

"I love you so much." I capture her lips in a passionate kiss and roll myself on top of her.

"You said we didn't have to rush right?" I say between kisses.

"No rush at all." She grins back. "But first…" She grabs my right hand and puts the ring on my ring finger.

"Is it okay here?" She asks kissing the ring and my finger.

"It's perfect."

I spread Bo's legs and settle myself between them. "Now let me get back to saying thank you." I growl into her neck while softly biting it.

"I love birthdays." She moans as I slowly move down her body.

.

.

.

.

"So why are we going to the Dhal?" I ask Bo.

"I just need to get the keys to the cabin and everyone wants to see you before we go, they probably have some presents."

"Well we're not staying long, I want you all to myself." I say rubbing my hand over her leather clad thigh.

"Ow." I pull my hand back quickly when Bo pinches it.

"Later." I huff and stare out at the window but a smile soon appears when Bo grabs my hand and lays a kiss on it before resting it back on her thigh with her hand resting on top.

We pull up to the Dhal and I slowly exit the car and drag my feet towards the front door. "Seriously Lauren?" Bo asks standing at the door with an unimpressed look on her face and her hands resting on her hips.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I moan.

"When did the mature, professional Dr Lewis turn into such a big baby?" She laughs grabbing my hand and pulling me into the Dhal.

"Maybe when my super-hot girlfriend dragged me out of bed to…"

"SURPRISE." I jump back in shock as we turn the corner of the Dhal and I find the room is full of people screaming surprise. I look around the bar to find the usual crowd at the Dhal along with Liv, Jen, Sarah, Matt, Kenzi and I also spot a few people from the light compound that I used to work with.

"Surprise baby." Bo laughs wrapping her arms around me waist.

"When was this planned?"

"A few weeks in the making." She says kissing me on the cheek before pushing me towards everyone.

"Happy Birthday pup." Matt bellows while lifting me up into a bear hug.

"Thanks big guy." I groan as he almost squeezes the life out of me. He puts me down and I move around the room to give everyone hugs and thank them for coming tonight.

"SHOTS." Kenzi and Sarah shout at the same time. They look at each other with shocked faces and give each other a high five.

"You surprised then?" Bo asks joining us at the bar.

"Very."

"But is it a good surprise or bad surprise?" She asks worried.

"Great surprise, even though I was looking forward to having you all to myself this weekend…but I guess I can still do this at home." I wink pulling her close.

"Yes you can." Bo grins pulling my face down for a deep kiss.

"Enough mushy shit…LETS PARTY." Liv shouts handing me and Bo two shots each.

I quickly down both shots and wince at the burn as the drinks go down my throat. I place the glasses back on the bar and before I know it another shot is placed in front of me. I look up and see its Trick that's given me it. "Happy Birthday Lauren. Have a good night."

"Thank you Trick." He gives me a nod and heads down to another end of the bar to serve someone else.

I finish my next shot and get pulled into a tight hug from Hale. "Happy Birthday Doc. I'm sorry I missed the surprise, I had a couple of things to finish up at work."

"Don't worry about it all you missed was my shocked face and your wife trying to get me drunk right off the bat."

"If course she did." He laughs grabbing his beer off the bar.

"So where's Dyson, I thought I'd find him glaring at me from the pool table or something." I say grabbing my own beer that Trick got for us both.

"He left town for a while, got a text a couple nights ago saying he was leaving to sort some things out. I spoke to Tamsin and she said he booked time off work but didn't say when he'd be back, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He shrugs.

"Well at least we'll have some peace and quiet for a little while."

"I'll cheers to that." He agrees, we clink our bottles and turn to look at everyone.

I spot Bo and Kenzi over by the pool table laughing and joking with Matt and Sarah. "We're real lucky aren't we." Hale says with his eyes on them as well.

"We really are."

As soon as I say that Bo looks over at me as if she heard exactly what I said. A loving smile soon comes over her face, she excuses herself from everyone and makes her way over to me. "I guess that's my cue." Hale grins walking off to the pool table.

"So how did you manage to keep this from me?" I ask Bo pulling her close to me.

She gives me a wicked grin and leans into kiss me. "It wasn't too hard, every time you spoke about your birthday I'd just distract you with my bedroom eyes and you were very happy to follow along with whatever I had planned."

"Not fair, you know I can't resist you." I whisper moving my hand down towards her shapely rear.

"I know…that's why it was the perfect plan." She smirks.

"You wanna put that plan into action now?" I ask kissing her jaw.

She pulls her head back and looks at me in surprise. "Lauren we've been here less than an hour."

"So?"

"So we're staying. Come on." She laughs and pulls me towards our family. I follow her obediently but I give her ass a squeeze to show exactly where my mind will be for the rest of the night.

To my surprise I actually managed to take my mind off Bo and enjoy the party that actually turned out to be pretty fucking amazing, as much as I love Bo and spending time with her I really have missed being with the pack, they were all I had for 3 years, they're my family. After everyone had a few drinks…and by a few I mean over half the alcohol in the Dhal. Soon after everyone was well on their way to being black out drunk and I was getting very up close and personal with Bo on the dance area, all the lights went out and the music stopped.

"What's going on?" I call out removing myself from Bo. Before anyone is able to answer me the singing starts.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you." Jen walks out from the back with a cake in her hands that's lit up with a load of candles and it's not long before everyone joins in. "Happy Birthday to Lauren, Happy Birthday to you."

She walks towards me and I let out a laugh when I see the cake they've got me. Jen is holding in front of me a cake that is a pitch black wolf with purple eyes, just like my Lycan but it's also smirking, wearing a lab coat and has a stethoscope hanging around its neck. At the bottom of the cake it reads 'Happy Birthday Dr Hotpants." Everyone cheers once they finish singing and I blow out my candles.

The light comes back on and I get a good look at the cake and I'm absolutely thrilled with it. "Where the hell did you get a cake like this made?"

"I made it." Jen smiles proudly placing it down on the table.

"I love it, thank you." I give her a tight hug in thanks.

"Well I can't take all the credit, it was a group effort with the idea."

"Yeah I gathered that." I say with a laugh looking back down at the cake.

"I'll put this in the back." Trick says grabbing the cake and moving it away from the swaying drunks.

The music starts up again and I'm handed a shot from Kenzi. "Thanks for the cake, you really didn't have to go to all the trouble." I tell them all as Kenzi hands out more shots to everyone.

"No biggie." Kenz shrugs before raising her glass in the air. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOTPANTS." She cheers and everyone follows. We all down our drinks and I'm pulled back into my loves arms.

"So have you had a good night?" Bo asks wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I've had the best night, but right now I really want to take you home and make it even better." I whisper in her ear.

She pulls back slightly and squints down at her watch. "Well its 2am so I guess we can slip away."

I let out a small squeal and drag her towards the door. "Wait." She laughs. "We should say goodbye so they don't wonder where we are and interrupt us." Bo tells me pulling us back to everyone.

"Guys we're off." Bo announces. They let out noises of disagreement but come over and give us hugs goodbye, it takes a while but we finally get out of Dhal and make out way home.

I watch as Bo unclasps her bra and looks at me over her shoulder with those bedroom eyes that are flickering between brown and blue. She winks and makes her way up stairs. "Happy Birthday to me." I mumble with a smirk before following the love of my life upstairs for my best present so far.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this one shot.**

 **I'm actually already half way through the next one, been travelling a lot so had some free time, just about finding the Wi-Fi to post. Had a few PMs about some Doccubus loving and the next one will definitely have some pillow talk ;)**

 **See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I know a few of you wanted some naughty Bo and Lauren time so I hope this chapter delivers for you. It's pretty much a smut filled chapter so if you're not into that then I suggest skipping it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **GETAWAY.**

 **LPOV:**

"Home sweet home." I announce as I unlock the front door of the cabin. "Well home for the weekend." I put down mine and Bo's suitcases next to the couches and turn to Bo.

"This place is amazing." Bo says in awe while looking around the giant cabin. "So this is where you trained Kenzi."

"Yeah it belongs to a good friend of Jen and Liv, but we're in it so much that Jens thinking of buying it off them."

"Wow, how much money have they got?" She says still looking around the huge cabin.

"Quite a bit, they've been around for a long time which means they have a lot of things, including property. A few years ago Liv sold a Victorian house in London for £2.2 million and that's only 1 of many." I tell her and I can't help but laugh at her wide eyed look.

"Why aren't all Fae rich? Most of them live for ever."

"I guess they're not all smart."

"I guess not. It's really in the middle of nowhere isn't it." She says walking back outside of the cabin and looking at the huge forest that is surrounding us.

It really is an incredible place. The cabin is a beautiful 3 story home with 6 luxurious bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, marble kitchen, open fire in the living room and decking round the back with a large hot tub that I think Bo will be very pleased to find and insist that we use right away…which I'll be happy to go along with. I move up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist while resting my head on her shoulder. "Mhmm, no one around for miles, just the two of us." I tell her before nipping her earlobe gently but enough to earn a moan from her.

"I like the sound of that." She says turning her head and capturing my lips, but before it can get too heating I pull away much to her disappointment.

"Let me get the rest of our stuff out of the car. Last thing you need is melted food all over your backseat." She nods in agreement and grabs our cases to take them upstairs.

I head out to her car and take 2 shopping bags out of the car before going back for the other 2. I head back into the kitchen to pack away our food and as I'm doing it I think about how happy I am to be here with Bo. A couple weeks ago was my birthday and Bo surprised me with a party instead of us going away for a weekend like she said, so a few days ago we both decided to just pack up and head to the cabin this weekend because we were both really into the idea of getting away for a few days.

I finish putting away mine and Bo's food for the few days that we're here and I notice that she's not come back downstairs. "BO, AREYOU OKAY?" I call up the stairs.

"YEAH I'M GOOD, BUT CAN YOU COME UP HERE." She calls back.

I close the front door and make my way upstairs to the second floor. "What room are you in?" I call out.

"In here."

I follow her voice to the end of the hall, I open the door to one of the master suits and I'm frozen in shock and lust upon the sight in front of me. Bo is laying on the bed, propped up in the pillows with a sexy smirk placed upon her beautiful face, but my eyes are more focused on what she's wearing. Bo has on the stunning black lace lingerie that she bought for my birthday. This is the first time I've seen it on her as she wanted to wait until we went away and I've got to say it was well worth the wait.

"About time Lo." Bo smirks. "I was getting lonely...and cold."

"Y..y..you looking amazing." I stutter out with my eyes glued to her perfect body. She really is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, her breasts are practically spilling out of the bra and her curvy toned body is nearly making me drool.

"Thank you." She grins pulling at the elastic of the tiny thong. "So are you just gonna stand there or strip and join me." She says patting the empty side of the bed.

"Oh yes." I moan pulling my top over my head and pulling my jeans down in lightning speed. I lunge forward onto the bed and lay gently on top of Bo.

"I guess you like your present a little more now." She groans as I rest my naked body on hers.

"I love it." I whisper kissing the swell of her breast. "You look so fucking good, I don't want to take anything off you."

"You better…I can hardly breathe in this thing." She laughs.

"If you insist." I run my hand down her back and unclip her bra, then mine before leaning back on my knees and dragging Bo down the bed. I then rip off the tiny thong.

"Easy tiger." She giggles. I fall down onto my elbows and slam my lips against hers, Bo soon thrusts her tongue inside my mouth as I move my knee between her legs to feel her wet heat. Our tongues fight for dominance as they tangle in our passionate kiss, I feel my Lycan scratching at the surface as Bo tries to top me, my keep my full weight on top of her and that seems to frustrate her even more.

"Touch me Lauren." She groans into the kiss.

"I am touching you." I whisper.

"Down here." She says grabbing my hand and leading it down. I pull my hand out of her grip, placing it back next to her head, she whines and gives me a glare.

"I want to taste you first."

"Oh yesss." She hisses throwing her head back.

I latch my lips onto her neck and work to leave as many marks as I can. I take a few minutes of leaving my imprint on Bo before moving myself slightly down and laying on her breast. I feel her hands playing in my hair. I open my eyes and see one of her little pink nipples was right next to my lips, I open my mouth and suck it in. I feel a shiver run through Bo's body as I began to suck on her nipple. I move my other hand over her other breast, kneading it carefully. I knew Bo was dying to cum, I can tell she is just on the edge, her nipples always were one of her weak spots. After a few minutes of playing gently with her breasts, I pulled back, letting her tit pop audibly out of my mouth.

"You ready?" I grin looking up at Bo, she just stares back at me with flushed cheeks and her bottom lip in between her teeth.

She's ready.

I move further down her body and put my hands on her knees and spread her legs apart. Bo blushed and bit her lip harder, she looked so sexy and desperate. I let my hands run on the inside of her thighs, slowly moving to where her legs came together. I breathed in deeply, and I could smell her arousal. She had a beautiful aroma, so delicate and feminine. Her legs were spread wide and her pussy lips were open. They were so tight and pink, I wanted to feel the silky skin. She was literally dripping wet, leaving little drops on the silk sheets. Her clit was hard and almost vibrating with arousal.

"Oh fuck Lo, please lick me, please I need it," Bo cries out, overwhelmed by my slow, teasing pace. I couldn't make her or me, wait any longer. I leaned forward and pressed my face into Bo.

"Oh shit. Yes, Lauren." Bo groans and I feel her body go rigid. Her pussy lips were so soft and silky, my lips felt like they melted into them. I felt her hard, wet clit pressed against my nose. Her juices were slathered all over her pussy lips, she tasted absolutely heavenly. My tongue moved up and down her wet slit, poking inside of her body. I wanted to suck out all her juices, to taste every inch of her.

"FUCK LAUREN." She screams gripping onto my head when I move my fingers into her tight heat. One finger at first and I felt her body squeeze me tight. I felt the ridges inside of her body and the soft, wet inside of her. I moved my tongue and my fingers in unison. I could hear her panting as I started to move faster and faster, Bo hands pulled hard on my hair and I heard her start to hold her breath. And for a brief second she was completely quiet and her body became completely stiff.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck." She gasps out gripping my fingers tightly, her whole body soon begins to shake then she relaxes. I kiss her gently making her jump before slowly pulling my fingers out and making my way up her body, leaving kisses on my way. I lay next to her with my head propped up to get a good look at my love.

"That was amazing." She breathes with her eyes still closed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I laugh drawing patterns on her stomach.

"I'll return the favour as soon as I'm able to move." She says with her eyes still closed.

"Don't worry about it, we had to get up early, get some rest." I say pulling Bo into my arms and a small blanket over our bodies.

"Good idea." She says cuddling up to me.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"This is so good." I moan with a mouthful of food. It's already 6:30 at night, after our nap I woke up with a lot of energy and went about thanking Lauren for pleasing me when we arrived. After round 7 we both agreed that we need some food before we both passed out from exhaustion, not that it wouldn't have been worth it.

"I'm glad you like it." Lo grin proudly as I dig into the dinner she made.

"I know something that tastes even better though." I smirk sending her a lustful look.

"Down girl, all I need inside me right now is food." I laugh and raise my hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'll be good for now, but you better eat up because you're gonna need all the energy you can get."

Lauren shakes her head with a laugh and we get back to our dinner. After a few bites I look back up around at the cabin again in amazement. "You really like it here don't you?" Lauren says.

"It's incredible, I can see why you all spend so much time here and why Jen wants to buy it. I bet its lovely here in the winter with all the snow."

"It's beautiful. Maybe that's what we should do at Christmas, all of us just get away and come up here, there's definitely enough room." Lauren suggest.

"That would be amazing. Our first Christmas together since…everything." I say thinking back to how I fucked it all up.

She reaches over the table and grabs my hand. "Hey none of that, It's all in the past Bo. No sad faces okay, this is supposed to be our naughty weekend away." She winks bringing a smile back to my face.

I immediately perk up and give her hand squeeze. "You're right I'm sorry." She picks up her glass of wine and hold it up for a toast. I pick mine up and hold it in front of hers. "To our naughty weekend away." She says with a smirk and we tap our glasses together.

"You have to keep eye contact." She tells me as we bring our wine to our lips.

"Why?"

"If you don't you'll have bad sex for 7 years." She says with a grin before laughing out loud when I choke on my wine and spill it all down my front.

"Oh shit." I cough grabbing a dish towel from next to me and try and dry myself off, but it's no use, the front of my white vest top is completely covered in red wine and I can feel it dripping down my chest.

I hear Lauren laughing and looking up sending her a glare, she immediately stops laughing but an amused smirk is still on her face. "Are you finished here?" She asks pointing at my plate that's almost finished.

"Yeah I'm done."

"Okay, you head upstairs and get cleaned up, I'll clear our plates away." She says grabbing our plates and heading to the kitchen. I push back from the table and make my way up to our room and towards the on suite.

I peel off my top and throw it straight into the bathroom bin." There's no way I'll be getting that stain out." I strip the rest of my clothes off and hop into the shower. I put my hair up and grab Laurens strawberry scented shower gel, I always loved to bury my head into her neck and just breathe her in.

I rinse the gel off my body and go to turn off the water but a warm hand on my waist stops me. "I wanna get wat to." She whispers kissing my neck.

Her body presses against mine as her soft breasts press into my own as her lips start to kiss below my ear and makes my way down neck. I gasp as Laurens lips suck on a particularly sensitive spot on my collarbone. I look down when I feel something gently poking my hip and see Lauren has a strapless dildo inside of her with the other part looking up at me.

"How did you miss you packing that." I groan into Laurens kiss.

"I'm very stealthy…like a ninja." She grins pressing her body closer to mine, so every part of us is touching.

"Well I'm glad, this is a great surprise." I say gasping as she ducks down to take my rock hard nipple into her mouth. I thread my fingers through her hair and pull her head harder against me while pushing my bottom half harder against her, making the dildo slip between my legs and bump against my clit.

"Shit." I throw my head back and rub myself against it, spreading my wetness all over it.

"Please Lo, I need you." I groan pulling her head up, I'm desperate to see her. She pulls back and stares deep into my eyes that I know are flickering blue, my succubus is screaming out for Lauren to take me. I stare back into hers and I'm sure I can see her soft brown eyes also flicker into that beautiful violet, telling me that her Lycan is desperate for me too.

She runs her hands down my body and stops on my hips. "Please let me have you." Lauren growls staring deep into my eyes.

"Please take me Lauren…I'm all yours baby, please." I plead with her. I hear a rumble deep inside Laurens chest and before I know it she's gripping my rear and wrapping my legs around her strong waist. She presses me against the cold tiled wall, but I hardly feel it due to the heat coursing through our bodies.

Lauren positions it at my slick entrance and she immediately slides in due to my wetness. We both let out loud moans and rest our heads against each other's. Lauren holds onto my cheeks and lowers me even more making her enter me fully. She starts to thrusts gently and I copy her moves as much as I can in this position. "Is this okay." She breathes heavily.

"You can go faster." I whisper gripping onto her shoulders.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back if I do." She groans still thrusting inside of me softly.

"I want it all Lauren, I want everything you have to give…I'll take it." She stops and searches my eyes for the truth.

She must find it because soon she increases the speed of her thrusts making my back hit against the wall every time, the slamming brings slight soreness but it still feels so good. Lauren and I moan in sync with every inward thrust, I can feel Lauren so deep inside me, every movement deep inside my pussy and I still want more, deeper and harder.

"Oh fuck…I'm close Bo, you feel so good." She groans into my neck.

"Wait for me baby, I'm nearly there." I beg trying to bounce harder on her.

She must feel this because soon she speeds up her pace and thrusts into my harder while moving me up and down harder on the shaft. Hitting me a little deeper, making me grip into her shoulders even harder.

"Oh fuck Lauren." I call throwing my head back onto the tiles with my eyes shut. I go a bit dizzy from the force. "Ahhhh right there baby." I squeal and Lauren pound me into the shower wall.

"Shit Bo, I'm gonna cum baby." She growls moving faster, her nails digging into my ass.

"Me too."

"Come for me beautiful. I'm right there with you." I close my eyes tightly and let out a high pitched scream of Laurens name and my body convulses in pleasure as I tighten on Lauren while my juices pour out of me and onto Lauren. I feel a sting in my neck but I don't register it as hear Lauren moan into my neck and shiver against me as she also gives into her pleasure.

Lauren hums with her head still buried in my neck as I gently scrape my nails across her strong shoulders. After a couple minutes of silence Lauren lifts me up and gently slips out of me before removing it from herself. She finally looks up and pushes my hair form my face.

She smiles down at me and her eyes flicker to my neck, making the smile on her face drop. I bring my hand to my neck, its painful and when I pull it back I see my fingers have blood on them.

"Did you bit me?" I laugh.

"I'm so sorry Bo, I don't know what came over me." She says grabbing a washcloth and running it under the shower spray. She then gently wipes at my neck, cleaning it. "I just had an urge come over me, I hardly remember it." She frowns.

"It's fine Lauren, its actually pretty sexy…marking me as yours." I smirk pulling her hand off my neck.

"Take some of my chi, it will heal instantly." Lauren says moving to kiss me.

I turn my head so she connects with my cheek. "I don't want to heal, it's sexy." I grin quickly pecking her lips.

"I hurt you." She says looking confused.

"Hardly, you and your Lycan were just marking your territory." I wash off quickly before stepping out of the shower and getting a good look. Seeing the mark on my neck, the mark Lauren made in a moment of passion to show how much she wanted me. It's really turning me on again. Lauren steps of the shower and stands behind me, her eyes locked on the bite she left and I see them also darken.

"You like it now don't you." I say as she continues to stare.

She nods and follows me with her eyes as I leave the bathroom. "You want to make another?" I ask getting another nod.

"Well come and get me." I laugh running from the bathroom with my sexy wolf hot on my heels.

 **A/N: As I said a very naughty chapter, sorry if you're not into that but don't worry as a new one will be coming very soon. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I'm so glad you're enjoying these one shots.**

 **Had a few comments about Dyson and don't worry he'll be making an appearance in a little while, got everything planned out for him, just need you to be a bit patient and I promise he'll get what's coming to him ;D**

 **Enjoy.**

 **HOLD ME.**

 **LPOV:**

 _I want a perfect soul,_

 _I want you to notice,_

 _When I'm not around,_

 _You're so fucking special,_

 _You're so very special,_

 _I wish I was special._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

I sing along to the radio as I make myself and Bo some breakfast…well technically its lunch time but Bo loves her breakfast food. It's 12o'clock and Bo still isn't out of bed yet, and it seems other than sex, food is the best way to get her out of bed, so I'm cooking up a good old full English fry up. I must've had hundreds of these when I was living with Jen and Liv.

"LAUREN." I hear Bo groan from upstairs. I drop my newspaper on the breakfast bar, turn off all the frying pans and run up to her, I enter our room to find Bo still in bed with a pillow thrown over her head.

"You okay Bo?" I sit down gently next to her and run my hand up and down her exposed thigh.

"I don't feel good." She says pulling the pillow off her face and I now see how pale she is.

"Yeah you don't look to good either." I lean over and feel her forehead. "You're burning up."

"No I'm freezing." She shivers pulling the cover up to her neck.

"Looks like someone's got the flu." She lets out a whine and looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "But luckily for you there's a doctor on hand that will nurse you back to health."

"You'll look after me?" She sniffs.

"Of course I will. Let me run downstairs quickly and get you some water and pills." I kiss her on the head before heading to the kitchen.

I fill up a glass of water and grab some aspirin n from the cupboard. I consider getting her some of the breakfast I've made but I know she won't be up to a meal right now. I head up back to our bedroom but there's no sign of Bo, I don't have to wonder where she is for long when I hear her reaching into the toilet. I run in and see her bent over the pan emptuing her stomach contents.

"Lauren." She whimpers, I grab a washcloth and soak it before getly dabbing it on her sweaty neck.

"You think you're finished?" I ask. She gives me a nod and I help her off the floor and back to our bedroom.

She soon comes back out and flops down onto the bed. "I'm sore." She moans pulling the covers back over her hot but shivering body.

"I know baby, but you'll get better fast due to you being a succubus…it shouldn't last as long as it usually does." I tell her handing over the water and 2 pills.

She glares down at the water and shakes her head. "I get you don't want to but I'll make you feel better." She pouts at me but soon takes the glass of me and has a few sips with her pills. Bo hands me the glass and snuggles back down into her pillows. I grab the cover and drape it over her shivering body.

"Where are you going?" Bo rasps from the bed.

"I'm just going to call Liv and tell her we can't meet for dinner, I'll be back in a minute." I tell her before heading down the stairs.

I grab my phone off the counter and scroll through my contacts and tap on Livs number. The phone continues to ring with no answer from Liv. "Oh come on Olivia." I groan hanging up when I hear her voicemail. I go back to Jens number and try her instead. Her phone continues to ring our also just like Livs, I'm about to hang up but just before I do Jen finally answers.

"Hello?" She says breathing heavily.

"Hey Jen, sorry to bother you but I tried Livs number and she didn't answer."

"Yeah she's a little busy right now." She tells me before letting out a small groan.

"Okay well I just wanted to let you know that me and Bo can't meet for dinner, she's come down with the flu and not up to moving from bed." I tell her deciding to actually take her some food so I put a few crackers on a plate so she can keep her strength up.

"Mhmm…that's no problem, send our love." She gasps still breathing heavy.

I hear her swear and its followed by a hiss and I freeze. Is she doing what I think she is. She lets out another groan, so that's why Liv didn't answer. "Oh my god, you bitch. Why did you answer the phone if you're banging?" I shout

"Wait, what?" Jen says breathlessly.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're doing it while I'm on the phone with you." I gag, it's like catching a sibling.

"No I am not Lauren. I'm out on a run you bloody idiot." She shouts, her breath finally evening out.

Oh.

Well don't I feel like a dumb ass. "Sorry Jen, it just sounded a bit…off."

She lets out a laugh and I can't help but join in. "I guess it did sound a bit fishy. So Bo's not doing to great?"

"She's not good, so I've got her on bed rest."

"No problem I'll let Liv know. She's off helping with training some new Lycans. Send Bo our love."

"I will, thanks Jen."

I hang up and grab Bo's plate of crackers, a drink for me and make my way back up the stairs to my flu ridden love. I enter our room and find Bo snuggled up with the covers up to her neck, falling in and out of sleep. I crawl into bed behind her and bring her hot but shivering body close to me. "You feeling okay beautiful?"

"No." She whimpers turning around and burying her head in between my neck and shoulder.

"What was with all the shouting?" She mumbles against me neck, her breath tickling me.

"I rang Liv to tell her we couldn't go for lunch but she didn't answer so then I rang Jen who did answer, but I thought her and Liv were at it while I was on the phone too her." I tell Bo who lets out a small laugh before coughing.

"Were they at it?" She says after her coughing fit.

"No Jen was just out for a run, but it did sound dodgy, she was groaning and all breathless…simple mistake." I laugh rubbing Bo's back gently when she lets out a big yawn.

"I bet she wasn't too pleased with you thinking she's do that."

"Mhm, but Liv will love it when she finds out, it might even give her ideas." I tell her as I listen to her breathing begin to slow. "Try and get some rest." I kiss her sweaty forehead and pull her closer to me.

"Will you stay?" She asks already dozing off.

"Always." I whisper as her eyes shut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wakey wakey." I hear whispered in my ear. "Lauren, wake up."

"No." I groan turning away from the noise.

"Lauren wake up, I'm feeling much better." I open one eye to find Bo smiling down at me.

"You look it." I notice she's now got some colour in her cheeks and doesn't look like she's about to pass out. "What time is it?"

"7, we both slept for 6 hours."

"Good, sleeps the best thing for you like this, so how do you feel?"

"A lot better, my headache is almost gone, my throat, stomach and body pains are now dull aches."

"Thats great Bo. You must be starving…I'll go make you some food." I pull the covers off me and make my way out of our bed.

Before I can even lift myself off the bed Bo grabs the back of my vest top and pulls me back onto our bed. She pushes me back onto the pillows and leans over me with a wicked smirk. "I'm not hungry for food right now." She says before leaning down and connecting our lips.

She straddles me and gives me a wicked grin. "I'd like to thank my sexy nurse for looking after me."

"Oh you're definitely feeling better." I grin pulling her body closer to mine.

 **A/N: Sorry this one's a little small, had some spare time on a train and the idea just popped into my head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so happy you're all enjoying these on shots so far. I know a few are wondering about Baby Lewis, but she will be coming in later chapters. For now, it's just about Doccubus and the pack :)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **JEALOUS**

 **BPOV:**

Kenzi and I walk out of the last store of the day with our arms full of shopping bags. Today is International Best Friend Day and every year me and Kenzi spend the whole day together, either going shopping, getting food, watching a movie and 1 year Kenzi even planned for us to go paint balling…that was definitely a day to remember, we both came home covered in mud and littered with little round bruises.

"So where to next?" I ask Kenzi as we walk down the street on this beautiful sunny June day.

"Well Hale text me while you were in the changing room telling me that the whole gang was gathered at the Dhal. So maybe we can grab some food and head over there." She suggests pointing to a steakhouse across the road.

"Great idea." We both run across the street when we hear the thunder rumbling above. We're seated quickly in a booth by the window to see the heavens open and the rain come pouring down.

"Just in time." Kenzi grins picking up the menu and scanning all the food.

"So how's everything going with you and Hotpants. I can't believe it's almost been a year since we got her back."

"Amazing. I never thought I'd be in this position again. I still remember feeling like my chest was caving in when we went to the cabin and I thought I lost her for good, but here she is as perfect as always and back in my life. People don't always get these kind of second chances in life, especially when they fuck up as royally as I do. She is the love of my life, and I can't wait to spent forever with her."

"To forever." Kenzi holds up her drink that the waitress just brought over. We clink our glasses and decide what we have to eat.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you ate all that." I laugh as Kenzi slumps in her seat.

"It was amazing." She grins rubbing her stomach.

We only had to scan the menu for a couple minutes before I decided to go for a small chicken and rib combo but my dear friend opted for the 32oz steak with a side of fries and onion rings. The look on the waitress' face was priceless when she ordered, I guess it's not a regular occurrence of a girl Kenzi's size to order something like this.

"You want some dessert?" She perks up in her seat and grabs the menu again.

"Are you serious? You just ate a meal that could feed a family of four."

"It's not my fault…it's my Lycan."

"Oh please…you ate nearly as much before you were changed." I laugh thinking back to her eating a 14-inch meat feast pizza before practically inhaling a large tub of Ben & Jerrys.

"That's true. So you want any?" She asks licking her lips while still scanning the menu.

"No I'm good, the food and drinks finished me off."

"Fine, let's just head to the Dhal then." She pouts signalling for the cheque.

We head out of the restaurant and quickly signal down a taxi as it looks like the rain will be picking up soon and the day would take a pretty bad turn if Kenzi got caught in the rain. Thankfully it doesn't take to long for us to hail a cab and make our way to our family.

"So you think Hale will like these?" Kenzi asks looking into her lingerie bag as we walk into the Dhal.

"He'd be dumb not to."

"That true, I'm gonna lot HOT." She grins strutting a head of me.

"I hope she likes mine too." I also bought myself some new things, a black gown included. We've been invited to a Fae party in a couple weeks. It's some sort of celebration of the light and dark and their great relationship. Everyone knows it's bullshit and more to do with egos and putting up fronts, I guess people just love a party…no matter how much the people in the room hate each other.

"Are you kidding me? You could wear a trash bag and that woman would be drooling all over you." She laughs bringing a smile to my face.

"Uh oh." I hear Kenzi mumble in front of me.

"What?" I look up and scan the room. The smile soon drops off my face when I see Lauren stood at the bar with Tamsin all over her.

"Keep calm BoBo." Kenz says turning to me but my eyes are firmly set on Tamsin's hand on my Laurens bare arm.

"I'm calm." I say between clenched teeth. Is this girl ever going to quit, it was hard enough seeing them flirt when Lauren and I weren't together…now it's just making my blood boil.

"They're just talking Bo." She says grabbing my arms and pulling me to the table that Hale, Jen and Liv are sat at.

"Just talking my ass. Tamsin is practically trying to have sex with her in front of me."

"Oh that's a bit dramatic. Now sit down." She says pushing me towards the free chair.

"Hey Bo, you had a good day?" Jen asks as I sit down next to her.

"Yeah it's been fun." I say throwing a look back to the bar. Does she really need to stand that close to Lauren?

"Where are Sarah and Matt?" Kenzi asks looking around for them.

"It's their Anniversary, so they've gone away for a while." I zone out when I see Tamsin laugh out loud and rub her hand up and down Laurens arm. Can something really be that funny…and who the hell rubs someone's arm like that.

"Bo? Hello." Liv calls waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry did I miss something?" I ask turning to them.

"Here's your drink." She hands me a beer while giving me an odd look.

"Oh, thanks Liv."

"What's up with you?" She asks wrapping her arm around Jen.

"Isn't it obvious." Kenzi tells her nodding her head towards the bar where they're both still standing…to close for my liking.

"Ohhhh. Yeah I'd be the same if it was Jen, they've already been over there for 20 minutes." Liv says earning an elbow in the ribs from Jen.

"Not helping." Jen hisses to her.

"They've been talking for 20 minutes…they hardly know each other." I look back over and catch Tamsin's eye, she sends me a smirk and turns back to Lauren.

"That bitch." I get up and make my way over but Kenzi reaches over Hale and grabs my wrist.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. Lauren would never go there."

"I know she wouldn't but that bitch would." I remove myself from her grip and make my way over to them.

"Hi." I say loudly stepping up next to them both.

Lauren turns to me and a happy look comes across her face. "Hey beautiful. When did you get here?" She asks kissing me gently.

"A while ago."

Well maybe that's a little white lie.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in." She frowns pulling me closer.

"No problem, I saw you had your hands full." I smile kissing her again before turning back to the she Devil. "Hello Tamsin, how are you?" I ask with the worlds fakest smile.

"I'm fine Bo, thanks for asking." Tamsin throws back a fake smile.

"So what are we talking about?" I ask Lo but Tamsin jumps in.

"Oh don't worry about it Bo, just a little thing between me and Lo." She says with mischief swimming in her eyes. How dare she call her that.

"I should be heading off anyway. Lots of work to do when your partner is AWOL." She tells us grabbing her jacket. "Think about my off Lauren, it'll be well worth your time." She winks at me before squeezing Laurens arm and heading out the bar.

"An offer?" I turn to Lauren, trying to hold in my anger.

Lauren must see right through my act because an amused look comes across her face and she wraps her arms around my waist. "Are you jealous Bo?"

I scoff and avoid her eyes. "Of course not, I just don't like her."

"Oh? And why might that be."

"She's rude, sarcastic, doesn't respect boundaries, seems to have a temper also." I tell Lauren ignoring her laughter.

"Tamsin's the one with the temper is she?" She smirks with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't have a temper…I'm passionate." I pout making Lauren laugh. "Don't you think she was a little handsy." I mumble playing with the buttons on her shirt, making sure to keep my eyes cast down.

Lauren gently tilts my head up and her face shows amusement but her eyes are filled with love. "You're actually jealous of Tamsin? Bo she has nothing on you and I'm sorry she made you feel like this."

"It's not your fault, I always let her get under my skin." I frown thinking back to all the jabs she'd make about me and Dyson, the sexual looks she'd send Laurens way and how she'd put down Kenzi when she was human.

"Well don't let her get to you. She's not worth it." I nod and bury my face into her neck.

"What was that beautiful?" She asks kissing the side of my head as I speak into her soft skin.

I bring my head out of hiding and look straight into her eyes. "I don't like her touching what's mine."

A low growl rumbles in her chest and her eyes quickly darken. "Tell me." She whispers.

"I didn't like her stroking those strong arms, those muscles that hold me up against the wall while you take me nice and hard. Her standing so close that she can practically taste you, I'm the only one allowed that close to you Lauren…just like you're the only one for me." I say pulling my top down to remind her of the fresh bite mark she left just above my left breast.

She breathes in deeply and closes her eyes to gain some control. "Are you trying to make me bend you over one of these tables." She groans gripping onto my hip.

"No, but I want to take you home and give you a few marks of your own."

"Sounds like a plan." She grins pulling me to the exit but I quickly head back to the tables to say goodbye and grab my bags.

"Let's go hot stuff." I take her hand again and head out of the Dhal thinking of all the things I'm going to do to Lauren.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow…I should hang around Tamsin more often." Lauren laughs as I roll off her.

I lean over and nip at her neck causing her to yelp loudly. "Hey I was just kidding. I think it pretty obvious to everyone who I belong to." She laughs looking down at all the marks I've left on her body. I curl back into Laurens body and just enjoy being close with her, she gently traces patterns on my shoulder as I do the same on her toned stomach.

"So what did she want?" I ask after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Who?" She asks sleepily.

"Tamsin…what was her offer?"

"Oh. It wasn't hers really, the Morrigan wants me to do some medical work for them."

She opens her eyes and frowns at me. "I told her I'd think about it."

"Why wouldn't you tell them no?"

"No I told them I'd think about it. I'm still a doctor Bo, if people need my help I can't just turn them down." She tells me moving to sit up against the head board and grabbing a bottle of water.

"They're dangerous Lauren and you're different now. I get that you're this big and strong Lycan but what if they just want to trap you." I hop out of bed and start pacing in frustration. What if he gets hurt? I just got her back.

"Bo I used to work there remember, I already know how it works there. And why would they want to trap me." She laughs.

"It's not funny Lo. You're a mystery, they might want to do tests on you." I huff.

She bursts out laughing and reaches over to pull me back into bed. "I'm not a mystery Bo, the Fae know all about Lycans, they don't need me for anything except my medical knowledge."

"Well I didn't know about Lycans." I pout cuddling back into her.

"That's because you're a baby Fae. The light and dark know all about us." I hum in response and pull her closer.

"So you're really thinking about it?" I ask after a couple minutes of silence.

"I don't see why not."

I look up and see her in deep thought. She's doing that thing where she frowns and pouts her lips slightly. "You miss it don't you."

She gives me a sad smile and a nod. "I loved being a doctor Bo. I knew I wanted to it since I was a little girl and I worked my ass off making that dream a reality."

I see the smile appear on her lips as she thinks about her life as Dr Lauren Lewis and I realise I'm being selfish for asking her to give up on that just because of my silly fears of losing her again. I can't keep her locked up forever.

"If working as the darks doctor is what you want to do then you've got my full support."

She smiles and leans down to give me a kiss. "Thank you gorgeous."

"Anything for you." I turn over and pull Lauren so we're in our usual spooning position. "But if that freaky winged bitch tries anything she'll regret it." I finish kissing her hand before resting in on my chest.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my girl." She laughs kissing my neck and squeezing me tight.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this one. I love reading about Bo's jealous side so I thought I'd give it a go myself.**

 **The next one might take a little while because I've got a lot planned in the next couple of weeks but I'll also be making it a large one AND Dyson will be making an appearance again.**

 **See ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the follows, favourites and especially the reviews, it's amazing to know that you're all still enjoying this story.**

 **Also I'm sorry about me taking a while to post, I could never get good enough Wi-Fi to post, I hope it's worth the wait.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **THE CRASH.**

 **LIV POV:**

"Yeah I'm just outside of town, shouldn't be more than 1 hour." I tell Jen over blue tooth as I ride home on my bike. I've been away for a week when an old friend of mine passed away, Jen was never a fan of him or his methods when it came to training new Lycans, So I told her she didn't have to come with me for his burial. After a week of seeing old faces I'm finally on my way home to the love of my life.

 _"Good. I'm missing you like crazy."_ Jen tells me as I ride through the beautiful forest scenery.

"Oh yeah…how much exactly?" I smirk thinking about the beautiful woman waiting for me.

 _"Olivia I'm not doing this over the phone while you're riding home."_ Jen says sternly.

"Come on Jen. It's been a week, I can't you give me something?" I whine.

She huffs loudly and lets out a sigh. _"Well if you must know I have just got out the shower."_ She teases.

"Really? So your all wet and naked?" I picture her dripping wet with just a towel covering her perfect body.

 _"Get some fast and you'll find out."_ She snickers.

"Fuck Jennifer, you're such a tease." I groan gripping onto the bars tighter.

 _"You love it really."_ She laughs. I just grunt in response and focus on the road.

Jen goes on to ask me about my time away with my old friends but my focus turns to a familiar black truck that's speeding past me on the opposite lane. I hear a screech and look in my side mirror to see the black truck has come to a stop and made a quick U-Turn so it's coming up behind me.

"Jen I think I've got a problem." I say cutting her off from talking about what she wants to do today.

 _"What's wrong?"_ She asks worriedly.

"I've got someone coming up behind me in a black truck. I think they're after me." I tell her going faster and getting a bit more panicked when they do the same.

 _"Why do you think they want you?"_

"They drove past and once they saw me done a U-Turn, now they're coming up fast behind me.

 _"Can you get away?"_ I can hear her getting more frantic and I know she's mad she can't help.

"I'm not sure, you know how old this bike is Jen."

 _"Ugh…I told you to get rid of it years ago Olivia."_ She groans.

"I know but now's not really the time for you to be scolding me." I hear the trucks engine rev up and I start thinking of an escape plan.

 _"Was that them?"_ Jen says with a voice full of panic.

"Yeah, it's getting closer."

 _"Can't you just ditch the bike, change and run home."_

"No both sides of me are steep cliff edges, about 100ft drop to rocky streams."

 _"Oh fuck."_

"Don't panic babe." I reassure her.

 _"Don't panic. Are you fucking joking Olivia?"_ She shouts. It's not often Jen swears but when she does I know she's really worried…or I'm in the dog house. _"You're stuck on a tiny road with no escape while a psycho chases you in a huge black truck and all you've got to help is a shitty motorbike from the 60's that's on its last legs."_ She rants.

"Please try not to panic, I'll just…" I'm cut off by this asshole honking the horn and driving closer.

"Shit." I'm at full speed and they're right on my ass.

 _"Are they toying with you? Oh fuck Liv, this is really bad."_ She cries out.

"It's alright. Once they get closer I'm going to swerve back around. The cliffs get smaller a few miles back, then I can ditch the bike and out run them in my Lycan." I tell her keeping an eye out for when the truck gets too close.

 _"Okay, that sounds good."_ She sighs taking a deep breath.

I hear the engine rev again and now it's only about 5 feet away and getting closer by the second. "Here we go." I pull on my breaks and harshly swerve my bike round onto the opposite lane before accelerating forward at full speed.

"It worked." I grin watching the truck break and try to do a quick U-Turn on the narrow road.

 _"Did you do it?"_

"Of course I did…I can't even see that stupid fucker now." I laugh looking back and only seeing open road.

 _"How long until you can ditch that piece of junk."_

"HEY…Don't talk about my little baby like that."

 _"Jesus Christ Olivia."_ She sighs.

"Not long now. It's only about a 40ft drop now so I should be…"

"Oh fuck." I hiss.

 _"What?"_

"It's back." My eyes flicker to my mirror and I see the truck coming in hot. I try to go faster but the bike has already been going as fast it can.

 _"Olivia just change now, you can out run a fucking Ferrari."_ Jen frantically shouts.

"You're right." As I slow down to make my plan to jump off I don't notice it speed up behind me and knock against my back wheel. I project forward and try to speed up again but the truck swerves against my back wheel sending me flying off my bike and crashing to the floor. I try to sit up but before I can make my escape I feel my right leg be crushed when that asshole runs over it. I cry out in pain and I can faintly hear Jen calling out to me, I look over to my left and see my blue tooth devise just out of reach.

I hear the truck door slam shut and heavy footsteps approach. "Well, well, well look at the big bad Lycan all hurt." A deep voice mocks.

"Dyson, I thought I recognized that crappy truck." I say through clenched teeth.

"Well it was my crappy truck that has you on the ground." He grins swinging a baseball bat around.

"Why?"

He scoffs at me with a face full of anger "Why? Are you fucking kidding me? You ruined my life when you brought that bitch back here. I lost Bo, Kenzi and even Hale…my best friend abandoned me for you and your perfect pack. You even shut me out of doing my job." He rants with wide crazy eyes. "I said you'd regret it…now here we are."

This is not good, really not good.

"Dyson calm down. I'm not your enemy." I try to sit up again but I'm shoved roughly down by his hard boot on my already painful shoulder.

"Did I say you could get up." He smirks. He's completely fucking lost it.

"What the fuck do you want?" I shout angrily feeling the pain in my leg worsen when he knocks that bat against it. "You sad because Bo doesn't want to be your plaything anymore…well boo fucking hoo, grow up and move on you sad little man."

Dyson just stares at me for a few seconds with his top lip twitching in anger. I go to speak up to try and calm the fire I just caused inside of him but before I know it he swings his bad down hard onto my ribs.

"FUCKKK." I grab my broken ribs in pain before then feeling a hard kick to my sensitive shoulder completely dislocating it.

"You think you can just come here and fuck up my life? I. DON'T. THINK SO." He shouts with a hard hits to my knee.

"Why are you doing this?" I refuse to cry in front of this monster but I don't think I've been in this much pain in a long, long time.

He lets out a bark laughter while looking off into the distance with a mad grin on his face. He looks back down to me while swinging the bat up and resting it on his shoulder. "I told you all I'd make you pay and this is just me keeping my word, but don't worry I won't go as hard on your little wife…I might even have a bit of fun with her first." Dyson smirks.

"You stay away from her you sick fuck." I growl trying to get up. He soon silences me with a swift kick to the face sending me into a world of darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

 **JPOV:**

"Come on baby, please pick up." I cry speeding down the road way over the speed limit.

I've been in my car the second she told me that piece of crap was too slow to get away from the psycho chasing her. After she said her plan worked to get away from him I thought she was in the clear and slowed my driving…and that's when I heard the crash, followed by the pained scream of the love of my life. I could only head far away mumbles then Liv crying out in pain, every time I hear those pained screams I feel my chest tighten in agony. I soon figured out the route that Liv must have taken and thankfully It's all wooded backroads so I can power through the roads way over the speed limit to get to Olivia.

I try to call Livs phone for what feels like the 100th time but it just keeps ringing out. I tap on Laurens number again for some back up in case that prick is still there when I arrive, but her phone continues to go straight to voicemail just like Bo's. "Looks like you're on your own Jen." I mumble to myself as I race through the trees. There's no point in me calling Matt or Sarah as they're away to get some alone time before the baby arrives in a few months.

"Oh brilliant." I hear the thunder start up and soon a down pour of rain follows. I know I should slow down my speed with the rain coming down this hard but I can't shake the thought of Liv hurt and lying in the middle of a road somewhere. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down and settle down for the longest drive of my life.

I'm about 45 minutes into my drive when I begin to cross a small road that is lined with steep cliffs on each side. I push on my gas a little bit more and making my way down the road, watching as the drop gets smaller and smaller.

The rain is coming down so heavy that I need to squint through it and soon I come to a screeching halt when I see Livs black motorbike laying on the ground pretty banged up. I jump out of my car looking for any sign of her and I soon feel my knees weaken when the scent of blood hits my nose, the rains washed away anything to see but nothing can hide from my Lycan senses. "OLIVIA. WHERE ARE YOU LIV?" I shout out hearing nothing in return.

As I walk down the road the scent of blood continues to gets stronger. I move to the end of the road to see over the railing and down at the rocky stream. I scan the water and rocks for a few seconds before I feel my heart drop and sick rise in my throat.

"OLIVIA." I scream seeing the bloodied body of my mate lying on the rocks. It only looks to be about a 30ft slope so I jump the railing and slide down the sharp rocks, ignoring the cuts it causes along my arms. I splash into the water and lift her into than my arms.

I quickly feel for a pulse and almost cry in joy when I feel a strong one. I scan over her body and feel my blood boil at the sight of all her injuries. Right now I can see a broken leg, dislocated shoulder and a horrid head injury, it's so bad that the blood is covering half of her face and neck. Who knows what's going on under the clothes.

"I'm going to get you out of here baby. I'll make it all better." I whisper kissing her head.

I gently lift her over my shoulder and stare up at the steep 30ft cliff wall above me. I hold her steady with one arm while I grab onto the rocks and pull us both back up, I end up slipping a few times due to many of the rocks being unstable. "Almost there, just hang on a bit longer for me." I've reached the last part of the climb but it's a 7ft vertical jump up with a tiny ledge that I have to grip onto before I can pull us both up and onto the road. I feel my Lycan come to the surface as I bend my legs and shoot up to grab onto the small rock, I use all my power and haul myself and Liv up and onto the top of the cliff. As I stand up I have to take a deep breath to calm my fast beating heart, even after all my years on this earth I still get shaky when it comes to heights...something Liv loves to make fun of.

I jump back over the railing and make my way back to my car, I gently lay Olivia down along my back seats before shrugging off my jacket and resting under her injured head. After I settle her in my car I head back into the road to collect her rucksack and make my way over to the bike, I take off the licence plate from it before picking it up and slinging it over the cliff. "Good riddance." I say watching it crash down.

As I get back into my car to take myself and Liv home I call Hale to try and get some help. Unlike everyone else I've called he actually picks up on the first call.

 _"Hey Jen."_ He happily greets. _"You're on speaker with Kenz."_

"Hale I need your help, Liv's been attacked." I inform him as I speed down the road to get us home quickly.

 _"What happened?_ " They both shout.

"I'm not sure. She called me on her way home and someone was chasing her down in their truck. She thought she'd shaken them off but they knocked her down. I drove off to find her and I did, she's been beaten, has multiple injuries and I'm pretty sure they pushed her down a cliff." They both gasp in shock and I feel tears start to freely fall as I think about the broken woman in my back seat.

 _"What do you need?"_ Hale coughs holding back his emotions.

"Lauren and your medical wing at the compound, I can't take her to a human hospital and I know she'll be take care of under your roof."

 _"Done. Have you called the Doc?"_ He asks.

"I've already tried, no answer from her or Bo."

 _"I'll go round and get them."_

"Thanks Kenzi."

 _"How long will you be?"_ Hale asks already barking orders at people.

"At the rate I'm going…about 40 minutes."

 _"Everything will be ready for you Jen."_ He promises.

"Thank you." I finish ending the call. I look in my mirror and feel my emotions rushing back at the sight of my girl, but this time my anger is coming into play. I'm going to kill the bastard that did this.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

 _BANG…BANG…BANG._

"Get the door." Bo groans into my neck.

"No you." I groan back pinching the back of her thigh.

She yelps and pulls back from being cuddles into me. Even with my eyes closed I know she's glaring at me. "Well if I'm going…so are you." She says before roughly pushing my off the bed.

"Ahhh fuck." I hiss as my bare ass comes into contact with the cold solid ground.

Bo giggles and speeds past me towards the stairs. I growl playfully and head after her. I catch up with Bo in the living room and tackle her onto the couch. As I attack her neck with kisses we're interrupted by more bangs on the door.

"WILL YOU TWO GET OUT OF BED AND OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." Kenzi screams while bashing the door some more.

Bo and I both frown at the unusual seriousness of her voice and throw on our clothes that we shed when we got home last night. I finish zipping up my jeans as Bo opens the door for Kenzi.

"Don't either of you bother answering your fucking phones anymore?" Kenzi rants brushing past Bo.

"Chill out Kenz, we were busy." Bo laughs as I look for my phone. I soon locate it on the floor where my jeans were thrown last night.

"Shit." I look down at the screen and see 7 missed calls from Jen, 4 from Kenzi and even a couple from Hale.

"What happened?"

Kenzi turns to me and her anger soon turns to sadness. "Livs been attacked."

"What?" I whisper feeling my legs give out as I fall back onto the chair.

"Some asshole ran her off her bike, beat her and left her for dead at the bottom of a cliff. Thankfully she was on the phone with Jen at the time so she heard it and want and found her. Jen couldn't get a hold of you so she called Hale for help, they'll both be at the compound soon…so get your shit together and lets got." She finishes her quick rant and claps her hands together.

I sit in shock for a few seconds before Bo come over and takes my face in her hands. "Lauren, I know this much be so hard for you but you need to get that beautiful brain of yours in gear to help Liv."

I take a few deep breaths and push down the guilt and anger I'm feeling, I'll deal with all that once she's better. I send Bo a quick nod before grabbing my shoes as she does the same.

"Let's go."

We arrive at the compound a little while after Jen and Liv. As we make our way into the medical unit I find my old team swarmed around Liv who's lying on a gurney, unmoving. I soon spot a tearful Jen watching on in despair, she sees me making my way into the room and launches herself into my open arms. "I'm so sorry Jen." I cry into her shoulder.

She shakes her head and pulls back to stare directly into my eyes. "You did not do this. What happened was not your fault. Someone hurt our girl, and now we need you to help her." She kisses me on the cheek and gently guides me towards Liv. As I make my way over I feel sick at the sight of her beaten body. I look back at them all, send a reassuring smile and pull the curtain over. They don't need to see this.

4 hours. It took 4 hours to fix the damage that monster did to my best friend. In the end she had a broken leg and knee, dislocated shoulder, 4 broken ribs, severe concussion, broken nose and cheekbone, along with many deep cuts along with minor scratches and bruising. Whoever it was really did a number on her and if she wasn't a Lycan she'd most definitely be dead. I make sure Liv is comfortable in the recovery room before making my way to see everyone waiting on the news of how she is.

When I enter they all jump up and stare with worried looks. I meet Jens eyes and give her a smile. "She did great. Liv was hurt quite badly but due to her Lycanthropy she'll recover in no time." For the second time today Jen throws herself into my arms and cries into my neck.

I see Bo and Kenzi also hugging with tears falling down their faces.

"Thank you so much Lauren. Can I see her?" She asks wiping her tears.

"Of course. She's coming off the anaesthesia right now but she should be awake very soon." Jen gives me a last hug before rushing off to Livs room.

I walk over to Bo and bury myself in her arms. "I'm so proud of you." She says into my hair while leaving kisses. She guides us to the chairs and lowers us both down with her arms still securely wrapped around me.

"It was awful Bo, she was so hurt." I cry into her chest. "How could anyone do that to her?" I feel Kenzi gently squeezing my shoulder but says nothing, leaving me to cry with Bo.

"I know baby, but you saved her. She'll be fine thanks to you."

I pull away from Bo and bury my face in my hands. "Why didn't I answer my fucking phone."

"Don't do this to yourself Lauren. You can't blame yourself." She says rubbing my back. "The only person to blame here is the monster that hurt Olivia. Even if you had your phone you wouldn't have been able to stop the attack. All you could do was help her after and that's exactly what you did." She tells me firmly.

"How could someone do this to her? She's one of the kindest people I know."

"We'll find them. Hale already has people up at the cliffs where it happened to see if they left anything behind to lead us to them."

"Good, that's a start." I nod.

I soon get lost in my thoughts about who could want to do this to Liv. From what I was told this is definitely a personal attack. As soon as they spotted her they were on her ass and went on to spent time hurting her. If it was a normal hit and run they would have just abandoned her on the road after knocking her down, but they took time in causing her pain…they wanted her to hurt. Could it have been one of the many people Liv had been with over the past week.

"Lauren…Lauren." Bo says shaking me gently, bringing me out of my thoughts of who hurt Liv.

"What?" She points forward and I see Jen standing there.

"She's awake." Jen smiles.

Myself, Bo and Kenzi all jump up and follow Jen into the room where Liv is recovering. I enter the room and see her with her eyes opened slightly and a loopy grin on her face, most likely from the pain meds she's on.

"How are you feeling buddy?" I ask standing next to her bed and gently taking her hand.

"I've had better days." She shrugs.

"I'll bet." Rubbing her hand softly.

"I hear I owe you a thank you. Along with my beautiful wife you're the reason I'm still alive." She says giving my hand a squeeze. "Thank you so much Lauren, I'll never forget it."

"Don't mention it. You saved me 3 years ago, I was just paying you back…and you still owe me a few beers after losing at pool so badly, I wasn't going to give you an easy out." I wink.

"Damn it, I thought you might've forgotten." She grins.

"Nope." I laugh but I soon feel myself grow serious as my mind wanders back to the reason that she's in this bed. "Do you remember what happened Liv?" I ask making the smile on her face disappear.

She frowns and gives me a quick nod. "I remember it all."

"Who was it? Did you recognize them?" I see her eyes darken in anger and her grip on my hand tightens. Her eyes then flash over to Bo and Kenzi before landing back on me.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me not to be stupid."

"Okay then." I laugh with a frown.

"I'm serious Lo. I need you to keep your head on straight." She firmly tells me.

"I promise. What happened."

She takes a deep breath and looks me dead in the eye. "It was Dyson Lauren. Dyson did this."

 **A/N: AHHHHH. I'm sorry for leaving it there, but I do love a good cliff-hanger ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'd really appreciate it if you left a little review.**

 **And don't part 2 of this story will be here soon :D See ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger on the last chapter, I couldn't help myself ;) But thanks for the reviews, it was very funny to ready some of them after my teasing.**

 **On another note I've had a few PM's about updating faster and I'm sorry if they're not fast enough but I'm not doing it on purpose, I am away travelling and do my writing during some down time, mainly at night or when travelling to a new country or city. I understand completely wanting more chapters when you're really into a story, but I don't really want to be cooped up writing when I'm in a beautiful place like Cambodia.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **THE CRASH PART 2.**

 **LPOV:**

"It was Dyson Lauren. Dyson did this."

As soon as those words leave her mouth I feel a switch flip inside me. Anger I've never felt before consumes my body. He did this. That monster attacked my pack mate and left her for dead like roadkill. He's done so many things to me over the years but to do this to Olivia, he's got a death wish...a slow and pinful death wish.

"I can't believe it." Kenzi says in shock bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell was he thinking." Bo joins in with a voice full of anger.

Liv and I continue to stare at each other as the anger flows through me and I know she can sense it as her grip on my hand tightens. "Please don't Lauren." She whispers.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." I growl pulling out of Livs strong grip and making my way out of the room.

"LAUREN." Bo shouts after me as I power down the compound hallway. "Lauren will you stop." She says finally catching up to me, she grips onto my arm but I shrug her off and continue to on my way out of the building.

"STOP." She shouts moving in front of me and placing her hands on my chest

"Get out of my way Bo." I warn pushing her hands off me.

"You promised Liv not to lose your head." She says standing her ground.

"Yeah well that was before I found out it was my old tormenter and your ex fuck buddy that tried to kill my best friend." I shout at her and immediately feel guilt flow through me as her face drops.

"I'm sorry Bo. I didn't mean it, I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"I didn't want any of this. I know I'm partly to blame for this happening, if I'd known what a psychopath he was I would have stayed away at the beginning." She says with her bottom lip trembling.

I go to comfort Bo but boots walking towards us stops me. I turn around and see Jen heading our way. "I shouldn't have just walked out of there. I'm sorry Jen."

"Don't be." She says coming to a stop in front of us. "Olivia went into more detail about what happened. After Dyson took a bat to her ribs and knee he let her know he was coming after me to do the same and that he might have some fun with me first." As those words leave her mouth I feel sick to my stomach and my blood boil at the thought of him coming anywhere near Jen. "He's after us Lauren, especially you. Liv wants us to wait until she's better but you and I both know we don't need to."

I send her a nod understanding what she wants to be done, she makes her way back to Livs room as Kenzi comes out. "Liv wants to know what's going on." Kenzi says standing next to Bo.

"Kenzi I need you to stay here."

"Why can't I come with you? You might need some back up." She cries out in protest.

"Because he's also after Jen and I don't know if he has help,who knows what he was up to while e was away. If people come after Jen and Liv I need to know they're safe, and with you here I know they definitely will be. We protect our family Kenzi." I can tell she wants to say more but soon nods and makes her way back to Livs room.

"I hope you don't think I'm staying." Bo frowns crossing her arms.

"Bo I need you to. I can't do what I need to and have you there." I stress before taking a deep breath. "I know you're feeling partly responsible for this but it's between me and Dyson, he hated me and enjoyed making my life hell long before you came along so please do this for me Bo, stay here and keep an eye out for me." I plead. "I'm not sure I can do it with you there." I can see the conflicts on her face but so much understanding in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll be careful." She says kissing me before pulling me in for a tight hug.

"I promise." I whisper gently kissing her neck while holding her tightly.

"Make him pay." She says before giving me one last kiss and heading back to Livs room.

As she disappears from my sight I leave the compound and jump into Jens car. The smell of Livs blood attacks my nose immediately and it adds fuel to the fire inside of me. I sit for a moment and thinking of where my first stop will be. After Dyson started a fight with me at Hale and Kenzi's wedding Hale turned his back on him and Dyson only had two people to turn to, Trick and Tamsin. And there's one place where I could find them both…the Dhal.

I come to a skidding stop outside the Dhal and fling Jens car door open before making my way into the pub. Before I even enter the main bar I can smell that bastards dirty scent, as I walk in I quickly scan the room but there's no sign of him anywhere. "Where is he?" I growl at Trick slamming my hands on the bar.

Trick jumps from shock and stares at me with wide eyes. "Lauren, what can I get you." He smiles coming to his senses.

"Where the hell is he Trick?"

"Who?"

"Dyson. Tell me where he is Trick, now

His eyes widen again as I growl at him in ager. "He left about 30 minutes ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, but he was in good spirits Lauren, I don't think anything's wrong with him." He says confused.

"Oh I'm sure he feels great right now, but he won't be when I'm done with him." I say pushing away from the bar and heading back to the car.

I make my way into the police station to see if he turned up here but there's no trace of his scent. But I soon spot Tamsin sat by her desk so I make my way over to see if she knows anything. She looks up as I approach her and that flirty smile comes across her face.

"Hey there Doc. How can I help?" She grins swinging her chair round to face me.

"Have you heard from Dyson?"

"Yeah he called not long ago actually to tell me he was back in town and asked if I wanted to meet up for a drink tonight. Why, what's wrong?"

"And he didn't mention where he was." I ask feeling myself become more agitated.

"He told me he was on his way out of the Dhal so I guess he could be at home unless he had anything else planned." She shrugs.

"Okay thanks." I turn to leave but she stands and grabs my arm.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Hales been trying to get in touch with him but I guess he's still being a little pissy and won't answer his phone." I tell her with a fake smile.

"Anything I can help with?" She asks with that smirk returning.

"Light business…but thanks."

I make my way out of the station and jump back into Jens car but before I start the car I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. _**LIV CALLING**_. I feel bad but I reject her call and make my way to Dysons apartment. I know Liv means well by thinking we should wait and make a plan when she's better but there's no way I'm leaving him to freely roam around and being locked away is too good for him…he has to die.

As I exit the lift on Dysons floor I instantly know he's here by the powerfulness of his scent. I make my way to his door and see it's already slightly open, I guess he's expecting company. Once I enter I see the place is in complete darkness except the odd bit of sunlight peeking through the dark curtains.

"I've been waiting for you." A deep voice says to the right of me.

I turn and see Dyson sat shirtless on a chair with his gun resting on a table next to an open bottle of whisky.

"Well you did try to kill my best friend, of course I'd come." I say coming to a stop about 8ft in front of him.

"Trick called and said you were running around the Dhal looking for me like a mad woman. And what do you mean try? Last time I saw her she was at the bottom of a cliff I just threw her off." He grins.

I could fucking kill Trick, that man just can't keep his nose out or anything to himself.

"Livs fine, Jen found her, I fixed her and now she's resting in the compound with her family around her knowing what you did. You should've seen Hales face when he found out what you did, I've never seen him so disgusted." I smirk. His nostrils flare in anger when I bring up Hale, I guess he didn't think this through.

"But don't you worry I'm here to put you out of your misery. You tried to rip apart my family Dyson, you had to know this wouldn't end well for you and all because Bo loves me, because I'm not your human playing that you can kick around anymore, because I'm stronger than you now. Well get over it." I tell him darkly.

He stares at me for a minute before taking a swig of whisky from the bottle before picking up his gun. "You really think you can beat me."

"You're gonna shoot me Dyson, I always knew you were a coward at heart."

He slams his gun down and stands up puffing his chest out. "I don't need a gun to take you down. You just need to remember your place like all those years ago when you were a good little pet." He sneers.

"Not anymore." I growl feeling my eyes switch as my Lycan comes breaking through the surface. I feel my teeth elongate and claws rip through my hands, my Lycan strength also rushes through me as my family flashes through my mind and the fact that the person who almost took that away is stood less than 10 feet away from me. He laughs darkly before I see Dyson eyes turn an ugly yellow and his changes soon appear. He lets out a roar that I guess he thinks is supposed to be scary.

"Come on little boy." I taunt knowing putting Dyson down is the first way to get to him.

He roars once again then charges at me with his claw raised. I easily side step him while shoving him down, he stumbles slightly but stands up right and turns back to me with a growl and narrowed eyes. He leaps at me again but I crouch this time and throw him over my head and to the ground before punching him repeatedly in the stomach and chest. He dodges my next hit and flips us over while wrapping his hand around my throat and attempting to claw at my stomach with his other hand. I growl up at him and flip his body off me.

He snarls at me deeply as we slowly circle each other. We soon come crashing together as I slam him into the wall causing many crack to form. I dig my nails into his throat and watch as the blood soon begins to pour from the puncture wounds he struggles against my hold but I keep him tightly under my grip. Dyson chokes and scratches his nails up and down my arms and chest leaving deeps cuts and blood trails, I just ignore them and watch the life drain from him.

"You deserve this." I tell him tightening my hold as he flails his arms. Just as I prepare to rip is throat out I feel a painful hit against the side of my head accompanied by a sickening crack. I stumble and feel liquid run down my face and neck. I blink my eyes to get rid of the dizziness and see Dyson put down a big pipe wrench back on top of his large tool chest.

I try to body check him but he easily shoves me against the wall before throwing punch after punch to my face. I slowly slip down the way but he grips me by my collar and throws me down to the ground, I hit my head against the floor again sending a new wave of dizziness my way.

Dyson straddles my waist and smirks at the giant gash in the side of my head that is continuing to bleed out. "Looks like the big bad Lycan isn't so tough." He laughs moving my blood soaked hair out of my face.

"No, even I can't compete against a pipe wrench to the head." I groan trying to muster up any strength.

He just grins down at me and places his hands on my throat just like I did with him. "No hard feelings Doc." He winks tightening his hold on my airway. I try to peel his hands away but I have no strength left in my body from the blood loss. As no oxygen continues to enter my body I feel myself slipping away and my vision blurs, but I don't feel scared because soon Bo's beautiful face enters my brain.

I'm sorry I couldn't fight Bo.

I'm about to slip into the darkness when I hear a choking sound above me and the pressure on my throat disappears. My vision soon clears up and I open my eyes to see Dyson with a samurai sword sticking out of his chest, I shove him off me and roll onto my side while trying to breathe some air into my lungs.

"Oh fuck. Are you okay Lo?" I look up and see Bo coming towards me with worry covering her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hale added extra security at the compound and I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had so I decided to come straight here. And it's a good thing I did…god what did he do to you." She says moving my hair away to have a look at my wound.

"He hit me with a pipe wrench, but I think it's just a fractured skull."

"That fucker." Bo takes off her jacket, then her top place it on my head.

"Thanks." I mumble adding pressure to my head.

"Can you take my chi to heal it?"

"I'll need to get it checked out first to make sure there's nothing else worse going on inside, but I don't think it too bad."

"Okay, let's get you up." Bo pulls me to my feet and holds me steady as I stumble.

We go to leave Dysons apartment when he lets out a couch of blood splatter. He opens his eyes and stares up at us both with pain written all over his face. "Why Bo? I did this for us." He wheezes.

"You mean nothing to me Dyson. You've meant nothing to me for the past 4 years and even before that I never felt anything for you even close to what I feel for Lauren." She tells him firmly gripping onto my hand.

He looks over to me with so much hate in his eyes. "I hate you, I hate you so much." He coughs.

I hobble over to him with Bo's help and kneels down next to him. "For 5 years you made my life a living hell, you mocked me, toyed with me, put me down and went out of your way to ruin any chance I had with Bo. And after 3 years of me being gone nothing changed, you mocked me, put me down and tried to destroy my relationship with Bo, but that still wasn't enough for you was it…you tried to kill me and my family." I rest my hands on his bloodied chest and push down.

"You're a bad person Dyson, and we're all better off without you." I put more pressure on his chest and keep pushing until I feel his upper body crush under my force. He lets out one last breath and close his eyes.

It's over. I feel a weight that I'd forgotten was even there lift off my shoulders.

Bo puts her hands under my armpits and gently lifts me. "Come on Lo…it's over, let's go home." She kisses my cheek as we make our way out of the apartment without looking back.

 **A/N: Bye bye Dyson. Hope that was a fitting end of Dyson for you all, I know everyone had opinions on who they wanted to kill Dyson but I thought it would be right for Doccubus to do it together.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you could leave a wee review to let me know what you thought that would be great. I'll see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Really really really sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've had it written for a few weeks but we were staying in some dead end hostels and I had no way to upload this chapter. I'm home next Tuesday so the updates should be coming faster.**

 **Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews, I'm so glad you all enjoyed Dysons demise. I really enjoyed wirting that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **THE ANNIVERSARY.**

 **LPOV:**

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Bo pokes my head. "You sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?" Bo smirks down from her place on top of me.

Todays is mine and Bo's 1st Anniversary since we've officially been back together and everything has been smooth sailing. Well kind of, there was some tension after Bo and I killed Dyson a few months ago with the light Fae but thankfully we had Hale on our side and he sorted it all out. Trick also wasn't too happy about what went down so the pack hasn't been down to the Dhal much, we're all giving him some time to get over it, Dyson was a danger to all of us including Bo.

"Nope I'm not saying a word." I grin stroking my hand up and down her bare thighs that are either side of my hips.

"Really sure?" She smirks grinding down on me, spreading her wetness on my torso.

I flip our positions and pin her below me while growling playfully at her. "You're playing a very dangerous game Miss Dennis."

"Oh yeah."

"Mhmm. Don't you know not to mess with a Lycan…we're very bad." I whisper into her neck while nipping it.

She moans while arching up against me and wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me flush against her body. "How bad?" She mumbles against my lips.

"Let me show you."

.

.

.

.

"This is very kinky Lauren." Bo says from her spot next to me in the passenger seat with a blindfold over her eyes as I drive us to our destination.

"What can I say, I like you at my mercy." I grin resting my hand on her bare thigh. She's got on a sexy little black dress that made my head spin when I saw her coming down the stairs, Bo wanted a clue on where we could be going so she knew what to wear but I told her she could wear sweat pants or a ball gown, it didn't matter to me.

"Are we there yet." She huffs.

"Almost." Is all I say as I continue our drive down town. As I weave through the busy streets we finally pull up outside one of the many skyscrapers. I park up and turn off the care making Bo turn to me with an excited grin plastered on her face.

"We're here. Can I take this thing off now?" I reach over and gently remove the blindfold while smoothing down her hair. Bo looks around and a frown comes across her face when she sees us in the business area of downtown.

"We taking a detour Lo?"

"Nope." I send her a wink and exit the car motioning for Bo to join me. She looks at me strangely before huffing and sliding out of the car, I grab her hand and make my way into the building I parked in front of.

"Lauren you do realise this is a law firm right?" She asks as we enter the foyer.

"Yep." I tell her and wave at Tim the security guard, he gives me a knowing smile and a wink. I pull her towards the elevators and press number 55, the top floor. I can feel Bo staring at me but I just keep a grip on her hand and my eyes cast forward, she soon sees I'm not giving into her stares and sighs loudly.

"Come on then." The doors open and we make our way down the corridors smiling at the people working late. We make our way to the end of the hall and towards the stairs exit. I pull Bo up the stairs and towards the roof doors, I stand her in front of me and slowly open the doors.

"Happy Anniversary Bo."

She lets out a gasp at the sight in front of her and grips tightly onto my hand. "Lauren. This is amazing." She whispers in awe walking out onto the rooftop.

"You like it?" I've had this planned for weeks and I was so worried that I couldn't pull it off or Bo wouldn't like it.

"I love it." She says looking around before turning to me with tears in her eyes. "I love you." I bring her closer and we share a tender kiss.

We make our way out to the rooftop and I see just how well everything has come together. In the middle of the huge area is a large canopy bed covered in blankets and surrounded by heaters in case the temperature drops once the sun goes down. Next to the bed there's a table with a picnic basket and bucket of iced champagne. Red and white petals have also been dotted around the floor and bed, along with fairy lights for when the natural light disappears.

"When did you do this?" She asks still looking around in awe.

"I've been planning it for a few weeks but while I kept you occupied in the bedroom Liv and Jen fixed everything up. Liv knows the partners of this firm and its one of the tallest building downtown with the best view so I jumped at the chance to set things up here."

"Are we staying here tonight?" Bo grins nodding towards the bed.

"If you want to. We can just play it all by ear." I watch Bo walk towards the edge and look at the city below her. She looks so beautiful with the sun light covering her. I make my way up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist while resting against her shoulder.

"We're up so high, no one can see a thing." She smirks pressing into my front.

"Mhmm…all alone." I whisper biting her ear.

We both stand at the edge for a little longer and watch the sun go down before making our way over to the bed and getting comfortable. Bo cuddles up against my side as I hand her a glass of champagne.

.

.

.

.

"I've always wanted to do this under the stars." Bo pants under me as I curl my fingers inside her.

"You look so beautiful." I whisper against her cheek. And she really does, the sun has completely gone down now and there's just the glow of the fires surrounding her along with the moon light.

"Oh fuck…I'm almost there Lo." She gasps arching up against me and raking her sharp nails down my back.

"Cum for me Bo." I groan as I feel her tighten around me.

I begin to speed up but my phone blaring next to me throws me off my rhythm. "No Lauren, don't you dare stop." Bo growls moving herself against my fingers as my phone rings out.

"Sorry baby." I kiss her gently and build up my rhythm again.

"Yesss right there." She groans. I lean down to give her some chi but both mine and Bo's phone ringing stops me.

"For fuck sake, who the hell is calling us on our Anniversary?" She whines becoming still. I gently remove my fingers from Bo and kiss her before rolling off her and grabbing my phone.

"It was Liv." I huff staring at the missed calls. "I'll see what she wants then we can continue." I wink rubbing her thigh.

I dial Livs number and it only takes a couple of seconds before she picks up. "Thank God Lauren, we've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I'm aware of that and you know I'm with Bo so this better be fucking good Olivia."

"It is, Sarah's having her baby but she's in pain Lo, a lot of pain and I don't think its normal labour pains." Liv says with worry laced with worry in her voice.

"Shit. Where are you?" I jump up and grab my jeans, I motion for Bo to get dressed also.

"We're in Hales care making our way to the compound. Will you meet us there?"

"Of course. The doctors there will know what to do until I get there." I tell her zipping up my boots before turning off all the heaters off.

"Okay see you soon." I hang up the phone and put it in my bag.

"What happened?" Bo asks joining our hands as we make our way off the roof and towards the lift.

"Sarah's gone into labour but there's some complications." I tell her as we make our way down to the ground floor.

"Oh shit. Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, let's get there." We exit the building quick and begin to make our way to the compound. Thankfully the roads were pretty clear tonight so it didn't take to long for us to arrive at the compound. I make my way inside to find a familiar scene when Liv was attacked…my pack is stood around hurt and scared for one of our family members, the one considered baby of the pack.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your night Lauren but we didn't know what else to do." Matt says rushing over to me.

"Don't you dare, I'm always here for you." I bring him into a tight hug before shrugging off my jacket and handing it to Bo.

"Where have they taken her?" I ask turning to Hale.

"Down to the OR. They said there were some serious complications when she got her initial exam, but they didn't tell us anything." He says with a worried look on his face. I look back at my pack and fins them all looking at me with such worry and hope. The girl considered baby of our family is now completely in my care, along with her actual baby.

"Lauren." Matt whispers walking towards me.

I bring him into a tight hug. "I know Matt. I'm going to bring them back to you." I understand I should never promise a patients well being but there is no way in hell I'm losing Sarah or that baby.

"I can't live without them." He whispers.

"You won't have to. Now say here with everyone and I'll be out when I have some news." I send a look to Bo telling her silently to keep an eye on Matt. She gives me a nod back and I know they'll all be in good hands.

I quickly make my way down the corridor and head to the OR where Hale said they had taken her. I clean my hands and enter the room to find Sarah laid out on the table awake. As soon as she sees me then tears gathering in her eyes soon begin to flow freely. She reaches over for me, I instantly walk to her side and brush my hand over her head.

"I'm scared Lo." She cries.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I'm going to make everything better, you just keep calm for me." I kiss her head before moving towards a Fae nurse I used to work with.

"What's going on May?" I ask quietly.

"They baby is in full breach and I couldn't feel a pulse Lauren. We need to get the baby out now." She whispers back.

"Okay. Everything is ready?" She nods on response so I make my way back over to Sarah.

"What's happening Lo? Is my baby okay?" She asks with a shaky voice.

"Everything will be fine. Your little one is just being stubborn like their mummy and is facing the wrong way so we need to go in by C-section, so we need to get started now." She lets me know its fine and I quickly run through the procedure for Sarah obviously leaving out the danger the baby is in.

"Alright we'll get started now so just try to keep calm, I know it's a lot to ask but try your best for me." I say rubbing her shoulder.

"We're ready Dr Lewis." May tells me.

"Here we go S."

I grab the scalpel from the tray next to me and begin cutting into my best friends stomach. I quickly make some deep incisions with Mays help, it doesn't take long for me to get inside and pull out her little baby. My quickly cuts the cord and I take the baby.

A baby girl.

"Is she breathing?" I quietly ask.

"I don't think so, her colour is bad." May says while working on Sarah.

I gently lay her down and begin cleaning her airways while rubbing her chest. "Come on baby."

"Lauren, why isn't my baby crying?" Sarah cries out.

I add more pressure while putting a small oxygen take over her tiny face. "Don't do this little girl, you've got a lot of people wanting to meet you." I whisper.

"LAUREN." Sarah shouts.

I go to reply but the beautiful baby in front of me answers for me but letting out an almighty cry. I breathe a sigh of relief and feel the tears come streaming down my face, I then hear Sarah cry out in joy and relief also when she hears the cries. I quickly give her a check-up so I can introduce Sarah to her baby.

I swaddle her up in a white blanket and lift her into my arms. "I've got someone that wants to meet her mama." I smile resting her on Sarah's chest.

Sarah bursts into tears when her baby's weight finally settles on her chest. "She's so beautiful. I knew it was a girl." She smiles tracing her tiny features.

"You've got a little fighter on your hands, good luck when she turns 15."

"I'll love every minute." She grins not taking her eyes off her baby.

I give her some privacy and check on May whose been stitching Sarah up. "How's it going?"

"All done here Dr Lewis." May tells me gently whipping down the wound and grabbing some bandages to cover it with. "She shouldn't take too long to heal with her Lycan genes but we should get her up to the recovery room."

"Can you take her to see Matt Lo." Sarah asks as I make my way back to her side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah he'll be going out of his mind. You go introduce her to the rest of her family." She says before kissing her little head.

"Okay, May will get you settled and we'll be right there with the rest of the family." I tell her taking the baby and settling her in my arms.

"Hello gorgeous girl." I whisper watching her frown and pout. I stare down at the beautiful blue eyes staring up at me and I can't help but think about having kids with Bo one day. Her eyes soon droop shut and she's snoozing in my arms.

"She loves her Aunty Lo." Sarah says yawning.

"I'm wrapped around her little finger already." I laugh. "How about I take you to go meet your daddy, we'll see you soon S." She nods with her eyes also drooping closed.

"I've got her. We'll see you in her room." May tells me.

I send her a smile and make my way towards the waiting area. I round the corner and find Matt pacing like a caged anile with Liv, Jen and Bo watching him like a Hawke. Hale and Kenzi are sat in the corner looking like they're about to combust with nerves. None of them notice me stood there so I let out a small cough making every head whip in my direction. Matts eyes widen as he sees me holding his baby and is in front of me in seconds.

"Is that…"

"It is. Both of your girls are absolutely fine Matt."

He looks up at me with tears shining in his eyes. "A girl." He grins with the tears finally falling.

"Here's your daddy baby girl." I smile placing her into his big arms. She fusses but soon settles against him with a sigh.

"She's so beautiful." He says bringing him closer to him. Matt seems to snap out of his baby daze and looks up at me. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's fine, most likely cozied up in a recovery room by now."

"I'll take you to her." Hale says smiling down at our newest family member.

"Yeah let's go see mama baby girl, I bet you miss her already." He follows Hale and Kenzi down the corridor towards the rooms.

"Nice work Lo." Liv says patting my back before joining the group to Sarah's room.

I look up Bo and see her stood there with pride covering he face. She opens her arms and I happily fall into them. "I'm proud of you baby." She says against my neck.

"I almost lost the baby."

"But you didn't, you saved her and made two parents very happy." Bo says pulling back, she whiles away a few tears that have fallen from my eyes and kisses me gently. "You are amazing Lauren and they're both fine."

"They're both fine." I repeat taking a deep breath.

"Good. Now let's go see that beautiful baby again." She says pulling me down the corridor.

We enter the recovery room to see Sarah awake with her baby girl back in her arms, she's awake and looking around the room at all the new people. Bo leaves my side and beelines to the bed. "Aww she's so cute." She coos stroking the baby's cheek.

"So what is baby Phillips' name?" Kenzi asks.

Matt and Sarah share a smile before looking up at the group. "Her name is Ivy."

"Aww little Ivy Phillips." Jen smiles cuddling up with Liv.

"Well…Ivy Lauren Phillips." Matt tells us looking directly at me.

"What?" I gasp.

"Of course we named her after you. You're one of the strongest people we know and you brought her into this world, she can't go wrong." Sarah smile.

"Thanks guys." I say trying to keep the tears at bay. Thankfully little Ivy letting out a small cry takes the attention away from me. Everyone begins to fuss around the baby but Bo makes her way towards me.

"You okay?" She asks stroking my hair behind my ear.

"I'm great…everyone's okay." I smile down at her while pulling her close to me. "I'm sorry our anniversary was interrupted, I'll make it up to you."

She scoffs and looks back towards our family. "Are you kidding. We have a baby in the family, this is the best anniversary ever." Bo says still tucked under my arm.

 **A/N: Hope you ejoyed this chapted, I'm sorry again for the delay but it couldn't be helped.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ahhh I'm so glad you're all happy with the arrival of baby Ivy. I was stuck for ages on thinking of a name for her but I think Ivy Lauren Phillips is good fit.**

 **I know a few are dying to meet Bo and Laurens babies and I promise they will be coming soon but I think we need some fun and a Doccubus wedding first before the little Rugrat comes along :)**

 **Also I'm sorry for the long wait, life just got in the way but I'm home from my travels now so I'll keep the updates coming faster…I promise.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **THE HOLIDAY TO REMEMBER.**

 **LPOV:**

"YOU HOME LAUREN?" Bo calls out entering our apartment.

After Bo and I having been together for a few years we thought it'd be best for us to get a nice place together. Not that I didn't love the cabin and Bo loved the clubhouse, but that place was a death trap, the ceiling was weeks away from completely caving in. So a few months back we found a 2-bedroom apartment that we loved, and with my salary from working for both light and dark along with Bo's successful PI work we were able to get a decent place.

"BEDROOM." I call out as I apply my make-up.

I hear her kicking off her shoes and throwing jacket somewhere and I know I'll have to pick them up in 5 minutes when I exit our room. She rushes into our bedroom with her top pulled halfway over her head. "Sorry I'm late, the client was a little tricky and without Kenzi to get me out of there I had to actually listen to them speak." She huffs before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"No problem, we've still got half an hour until we need to leave."

"I'll be quick." She says running off to the bathroom.

Today is little Ivy's 3rd birthday. Its mad how time has flown by these past few years, and what 3 absolutely amazing years they've been. Ivy's grown up into such a cute little girl with Sarah's sandy blonde hair, blue eyes but Matts cheesy smile and dimples. She's a little bruiser too, that kid with be twirling in a pink tutu one minute and the next she'll be growling while trying to wrestle you to the ground with her tiny body. I absolutely adore that girl and do anything for her but even though I'm cool Aunty Lo that plays horsey with her, I'll never match up to Aunty BoBo…Ivy is completely obsessed with Bo, anytime she walks into the room her little eyes light up and she's attached to her hip for the rest of the day. Seeing them two together makes me feel all gooey inside and I can't help but think about when Bo and I have our own. So due to it being little Ivy birthday Sarah and Matt are putting on a 3rd birthday party for her with obviously all of us being there and her little preschool friends.

But Ivy's birthday isn't the only great thing that's going to happen today, tonight after the party I'm surprising Bo with 2 plane tickets for tomorrow evening to the Maldives for her birthday. Every year I try and do something special for Bo's birthday but I know the one thing she's always wanted to do is go somewhere nice and hot. So I've booked us one of those amazing huts out at sea for 2 weeks and we'll celebrate her birthday there…she's going to love this holiday.

"You alright Lauren?" Bo asks pulling me from my thoughts. I turn to see her towel drying her hair with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, just thinking about how I'm going to keep all those sticky kids away from this new top." I lie with a little laugh.

"HA. I know, sticky hands and snotty noses." She jokingly gags reaching for the hair dryer. "Seeing as you're ready can you go and wrap Ivy's present, I brought home the wrapping paper and left it on the kitchen counter."

"No problem. Let me just grab my watch." I call over the dryer's noise.

I sit down on the bed and pull on my boots before pulling open my bed side counter and grabbing my watch the Bo bought me on my last birthday. After I fasten it I move aside a few letter and make sure Bo's main birthday present is still there just like I do every day, and thankfully staring back at me is a little black box…she's definitely going to love this holiday.

.

.

.

"I can't believe we're late." Bo huffs getting out the car and walking up to Matt and Sarah's house.

"Well I wasn't the one that took 40 minutes to get dressed." I laugh as Bo rushes up to the house. I look and see a couple signs pointing to the gate that leads to the backyard, signalling for everyone to enter this way so they can let themselves in.

"I wanted to make sure I picked something that wouldn't stain, I just know I'm going to get at least 3 drinks spilled on me from kids running around." She whispers as we enter the garden where the party is in full swing.

"Fair enough." I grin while looking around at the huge backyard and all the things going on. Towards the back is a BBQ, picnic table, popcorn machine, and to keep the little ones entertained is a huge bouncy castle that's filled with squealing kids and a few parents trying to catch them, while some are splashing around in Matt and Sarah's large pool.

"AUNTY BOOOOO." I hear Ivy squeal in delight as Bo scoops her up and bring her into a tight hug. "Me missed you." She grins into Bo's neck.

"I missed you too cutie." Bo says kissing Ivy's little nose.

"What am I chopped liver?" I huff after being ignored for at least a whole minute while Ivy spoke to Bo about all her presents.

"What liver Aunty BoBo?" She asks with a cute confused pout.

"It means Aunty Lauren wants cuddles." I growl scooping Ivy out of Bo's arms and tickling her.

"AHHHHH. Aunty Lo stop." She giggles wiggling in my arms as I tickle her sides and kiss her cheeks.

"Alright, alright I'll let you go for now." I laugh putting her down gently. I look around the yard as Ivy pulls Bo away to tell her all about her new presents and how much her new friends think this is the best party ever. I spot Liv and Jen helping out with the BBQ so I head over and join them.

"Hey there." I greet grabbing a piece of spicy chicken from the tray that Liv just finished cooking.

"Greedy." She says slapping my hand.

"Why did you cook it for if you didn't want anyone to eat it." I say happily eating the chicken when Liv frowns at me.

"Ignore her, she's been in a mood since a kid spilt a slushy all over her new jeans." Jen laughs telling me about how Liv got caught up in the middle of a game of tag and ended up with blueberry soaked legs.

"Those little shits." Liv mumbles walking away with the food.

"She's really not a big fan of kids is she." I laugh. "Have you two never thought of having them?"

"It's never really been top of our list with how busy we constantly are. Liv and I are happy right now, and it's not like we're running out of time." She grins placing the steaks on the grill.

"Very true."

"What about you and Bo?" Jen asks after a couple minutes of silence with us watching a kids try to wrestle Bo down on the bouncy castle.

"Hmm…what about us?"

"About you both having baby Bo's running around." She grins.

"Oh well it's a bit soon for that and we haven't even spoke about it anyway."

"Never?"

"Years ago when we were together but not since we tried again, everything's been a bit too hectic so we've been trying to take everything slow." I tell her trying to keep my plans for the holiday a secret. I know people usually go to their family about advice on proposing but I want Bo to be the first to know and see the ring, our special moment.

"Then maybe you can talk about it on your naughty little getaway…well if you ever come up for air that is." Liv says walking back over to us.

"Will you please try and keep your voice down, I would like to keep this a surprise." I hiss looking around to make sure Bo didn't hear Liv and her big mouth.

"Calm down she's too busy fighting off those little terrors to hear anything." She laughs and I look over to see her with at least 10 kids piled on top of her.

"Well I want everything to be a surprise, it's important." I mumble focusing on the steaks that Liv just brought out.

"It's only a holiday you weirdo." Jen laughs before stopping and looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Unless you're planning something else?"

I freeze midway of flipping the steaks but try to quickly compose myself and act normal. "What? Don't be silly I just want it all to be perfect, it's our first real holiday away together."

"You sure?" Liv asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, if I was planning anything you'd both be the first ones to know, and like I said…we're taking it slow." I explain hoping they buy it.

"That's true, she can't keep anything from us." Liv laughs slapping me on the arm. Oh if only you knew the truth. I smirk to myself thinking about how they're going to bite my head off once we get back and they find out I proposed to Bo on holiday. For 3 years Jen and Liv were the keeper of all my secrets, anything on my mind they were always the first to know.

"AHHHHH AUNTY LOLO. HELP ME." Ivy screams grabbing my attention.

I look up and see Bo tickling Ivy on the bouncy castle while she reaches out for me with a big grin. I hand the BBQ tongs off to Jen and make my way over to them both, I come to a stop in front of the bouncy castle and pull my boots off while Bo stops tickling Ivy and looks up at me but keeps a grip on her. "Can I help you doctor?" She smirks.

"Sounds like someone needed my help."

"Me LoLo." Ivy laugh trying to wiggle away from Bo.

"Looks like my girl needs saving." I playfully growl stalking towards them. I look around to make sure no one is watching before flicking my eyes to the purple colour making Ivy squeal in delight and jump into my arms.

"Shall we get her?" I ask Ivy. She gives me a nod before letting out a roar and leaping onto Bo who falls down with an over the top groan.

"Come on LoLo." She giggles from on top of Bo.

"Coming." I laugh jumping over to them and joining in with the tickle fight.

.

.

.

"I've never been so tired in all my life." Bo groans flopping down into our bed.

"Well that's what you get for suggesting a game of tag to 12 3 year olds." I laugh bending over to remove her boots and give her feet a rub.

She groans in pleasure while pushing her feet against me signalling for more. "Well don't worry I learnt my lesson and now I plan on sleeping for a week." She yawns snuggling into her pillows.

"Only tonight actually." I say hiding my smirk when she sits up and frowns at me.

"What? Why?" She quickly asks.

I gently set her foot down on the bed and reach across into the bed side draw and pull out the tickets to the Maldives. "This is why." I say handing her the blank envelope.

"Well open it." I laugh when she stares at me with a confused frown.

"Alright, alright." She huffs tearing open the seal. She pulls out the 2 first class boarding passes and a brochure of the water villa that we'll be staying in for 10 days in the Maldives. Her eyes quickly scan over the brochure before she throws it down and scrambles for the boarding passes. "What is this." She whispers with wide eyes.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." I grin.

"No way." She breathes. "NO WAY." She squeals before leaping on top of me and planting kisses all over my face.

"I guess you're happy with you present." I laugh grabbing onto her hips.

"Are we seriously going to the Maldives for my birthday." Bo grins down at me.

"Yep. I know you've always wanted us to go away together so this is the perfect time and I thought a nice private villa out in the ocean is a great way to spend your birthday."

"It's incredible. Thank you Lauren, I don't deserve you."

I roll us over and pin her body below mine while brushing her hair from her face. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you but if you really want to thank me then I can think of a few ways." I smirk slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"With pleasure." She purrs flipping us over.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can we just stay here forever please." Bo groans in pleasure as the masseuse rubs out all the kinks in her back.

"I think we'll have to head back at some point, but don't worry we still have 5 more days in paradise." I tell her from my spot lounging in the pool in our villa. Today is my beautiful Bo's birthday and I told her the day is all about her and she could do anything she wanted. So first thing this morning she wanted some birthday sex which I was happy to help with, followed by breakfast in bed and a morning swim, then that was followed by some more birthday sex and then this massage. Finally, for tonight we plan on going for a nice romantic meal at the main hotel complex and hopefully next she'll be up for a walk down the private beach where I'll pop the important question.

"Mhmm, that's true." She grins sitting up with a stretch once the masseuse finishes. She tips the woman and soon drops her robe and sits herself on my lap in the pool.

"Having a good day so far?"

"Incredible…thank you for making it so special." She says before kissing me gently.

"Well it's not over yet."

"Yes a lovely birthday meal with the love of my life. I can't wait, what time is the table booked for?"

"7." I tell her running my hands up and down her curvy waist.

"So we've got a few hours until we need to leave." She grins grinding herself down onto my lap. I guess it's time for round 3.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"UGH…my god this is good." I groan having another mouthful of this incredible lobster that I ordered for my birthday meal. Lauren and I are currently sat in a beautiful beach side restaurant at our Maldives resort. I was absolutely blown away when Lauren surprised me with this holiday for my birthday and I realised how lucky I am to have her, with the way my life started out I never in a million years would I have thought I'd be relaxing on a tropical island with the love of my life.

"Yeah I can tell." Lauren grins pointing at my chin. I quickly wipe and find some of the cream sauce dripping from my mouth.

"You want some?" I offer digging back in.

"No its fine…I'm getting pretty full." She says pushing her half full plate away from her.

"Are you feeling alright? You've hardly touched your food and thats definitely not like you." The last thing I want is Lauren getting sick, I'm hoping for a lot more birthday sex tonight…and obviously I don't want my girl unwell but the sex is a big part.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says not really meeting my eyes. She's been acting so weird since we arrived at this restaurant, all nervous and fidgety.

"You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything Lo." I say reaching across the table and grabbing her hand while stroking my thumb over hers. After a little while of just holding my hand in silence she slowly pulls hers back and takes a deep breath.

"Well actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Lauren tells me sitting up straighter in her chair.

"I'm all ears babe." I rest down my cutlery and give her my full attention. She sits nervously for a little while and I'm reminded of the old Lauren that used to get nervous and ramble off science facts when she was nervous.

"I know you'll be surprised but I've actually been thinking about doing this for a really long time and I know you might think it's too soon but…" I try to listen to what Lauren is saying but my attention is pulled from her when I see a man behind Lauren get down on one knee in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh my god Lauren look." I say pointing to them.

She turns in her chair and I'm sure I see her shoulders sag and groan quietly. "Oh fucking great."

"What did you say?"

She turns to me with a bright smile. "I said aww that's so great. Very romantic."

"I know and that will be us one day." The smile slips a little but she puts it back on.

"Of course. I'm just going to go to the bathroom, back in a minute." She says rushing off quickly. I watch her go before turning back to the man proposing just in time to see her say yes and jump into his arms, I clap along with the rest of the restaurant and can't help but think about my future with Lauren. I know if I had my way we'd be married by now and have 3 little Laurens running about but I know I need to be patient and not rush Lauren, not after everything I put her through in the past, it needs to be at her pace and I'll wait forever if I have to.

Lauren soon returns from the bathroom and actually starts to eat her meal. "You look a lot better."

"Yeah I guess I just needed to splash a bit of water on my face." She grins with a new air of confidence about her.

"Good, I need you to have all your strength for later." I wink. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"What?"

"Before you went to the bathroom you were saying something? I go distracted by the guy proposing, she said yes by the way."

"Oh that was nothing, just a little happy birthday toast but it can wait for later when we have chocolate strawberries in bed." She winks.

"Mhmm sounds delicious." The thought of Lauren sprawled out on the big queen size bed while I lick chocolate off her incredible body is making me want to ditch this meal and drag her back to our villa.

"Are we done here or do you want another drink?" She asks as if she's just read my mind.

"Nope I'm done." I say pulling her up.

"Shall we take the beach route back to the villa, it's such a nice night out." Lauren suggests.

"Good idea."

We slip our heels off and make our way down to the beautiful white beach. We make small talk about how the pack are doing, Matt called us yesterday because out little Ivy was missing us both, I think we spent about 1 hour on face time with her. I see our villa about 100 yards away but before we can move any further Lauren pulls me to a stop.

"Are we not going back?"

"In a minute, I want to do something first." Lauren says sounding all nervous again. She clears her throat before reaching inside her bag, I don't she watch she pulls out but I soon get the picture once she gets down on one knee.

"Oh my god Lauren." I gasp feeling tears instantly gather in my eyes.

She smiles up at me, all the nervousness gone from her face. "I wanted to do this at the restaurant but that guy kind of stole my thunder, then I was going to do it at the villa but looking at you here under the moon light I couldn't help but think of this as a perfect moment…so here I go. Bo Dennis, from the first moment I saw you in that room I knew I'd love you forever and now I'm lucky enough to have that, I know we've had a rocky start to our relationship but I think that's just made us stronger and to treasure every moment we have together. I want everything with you Bo, the good times and the bad, the fights and the make ups. You're the most beautiful, passionate, generous and caring woman I've ever met Bo and you'd make me the happiest person alive if you'd do me the honour of becoming my wife." She finishes opening the little black box to show a beautiful 3 diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my god Lauren." I repeat.

She grins up at me with such a loving, hopeful look in her eyes. "So what'd you say…you want to spend forever with me?"

"YES." I blurt out reaching for her. She stands up and pulls me into her arms while attaching her lips to mine. We pull back once we need air and she slips the ring onto my finger.

"It's beautiful Lauren."

"Perfectly matches you then." She whispers against my cheek before bring my hand up and kissing over the ring.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A while and I know we said to take it slow but I couldn't wait any longer to call you my wife."

"So sneaky. This will officially go down as the best birthday of all time."

"Well it's not over yet, how about we head back to the villa and I show my fiancé just how much I love her." She grins.

"Sounds good to me."

Lauren smirks at me before scooping me up into her arms making me squeal in surprise. "What my wife to be wants she gets." She says loudly walking towards our villa with me securely wrapped in her arms.

Yep…best birthday ever.

 **A/N: WOOHOO! Finally updated and it's a big one. Really is so good to be back...I feel like I need to break out into Adeles 'Hello'**

 **I really hope it was worth the wait and again I'm so sorry for the wait but they will be faster now and a lot happy and lighter now Dysons gone. So I'd love if you could leave a wee review if you can and I'll See you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ahhhh brilliant. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for all the reviews, it's such a big help.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **SURPRISE**

 **LPOV:**

"You know they're going to kill us right." Bo laughs cuddling up next to me in the back of the cab as we head to the Dhal to tell everyone the good news. Bo and I got home late from the Maldives last night so we arranged to meet up with everyone to talk about the trip and obviously to let them all know about our engagement.

"I know but it'll be worth it." I say pulling up her hand and kissing her ring.

"I still can't believe we're getting married." She says burrowing herself deeper into my neck while looking down at her hand.

"Best decision I've ever made."

"So not to sound too eager but any ideas for when you'd want to get married?" She asks.

"I'm a fan of winter and summer weddings, a nice snowy background while we say I do or maybe standing on a stunning white beach. What would you prefer?"

"I'm not sure." She sighs happily. "But we've got plenty of time, no rush."

"No rush at all. There's no need to turn into those crazy people that go mad with wedding plans that their hair starts to fall out." I cringe thinking about watching all those Bridezilla shows that Kenzi made us all sit through.

"I agree, lets enjoy this engagement." She says kissing my jaw.

We both sit in silence for a little while and I find myself thinking back to the look on Bo's face when I popped the question, her face was full of surprise that soon turned to utter joy. I'm soon pulled from my thoughts when Bo lets out a loud, abrupt laugh. "What?"

Bo stifles her laugh and points out the window. "Show time." She says as I look out the window and see us pulling into the Dhals car park. She pays the cab driver and pulls me out of the car.

"Here we go." I mumble as we enter the Dhal. As we enter the bar I spot our family drinking at the bar with the exception of Matt and Sarah who are stood at the pool table trying to teach little Ivy the game.

"HEYYYY…LOOK WHOS BACK." Kenzi shouts running over to us both. She hugs us both as our family gather round us for welcome back hugs.

"Did you bring me anything?" Ivy says tugging on my jacket as she grins up at me.

I crouch down and pinch her little cheeks earning myself a cute giggle. "We did bring you home a present but can you hold on a second?" I ask and she nods happily. "Good girl."

I stand back up and wrap my arm around Bo's waist. "So Bo and I have something to tell you all. I know it might be a shock but it's someth…."

"WE'RE ENGANGED." Bo screams holding up her hand before I can finish.

"OH MY GOD." Kenzi and Sarah scream and charge at us both. Matt and Hale soon join in with the congratulatory hugs.

I look over Hales shoulder to see Liv with a face full of shock and Jen with her hands on her hips. I pat Hale on the back before walking over to them both making sure to hold in my laughter. "Do I not get a hug?" I grin holding my arms out.

"You little shit, I can't believe you were able to keep this from us." Jen says breaking out into a smile. "Congratulations Lauren." She says giving me a hug.

"Thanks Jen, sorry I didn't say anything but I wanted Bo to be the first to know."

"Don't apologies you divvy, you wanted a special moment between you and your girl." She tells me before looking over her shoulder and seeing Liv still stood there. "Olivia." She hisses reaching back to smack her stomach.

Liv scowls at Jen before walking over to us, she stops in front of me and before I can even react she slaps the back of my head. "Owww. Liv what the fuck." I groan rubbing the sore spot.

"That's for not telling your best friend you were going to propose." She huffs. "And this is for growing a pair." She says bringing me into a tight hug. "Oooooh I'm so proud of you." She coos into my ear and rocking us side to side.

"Alright alright." I groan pulling back from the hug. "You're making me dizzy."

"Big baby." She mumbles making her way over to Bo. "Congrats Bo, she finally plucked up the courage then."

"Yep and it was well worth the wait." Bo says holding up her hand to show off the ring.

"Whoa…you're blinding me with that thing." She says grabbing Bo's hand. "Is it real?" Liv asks bringing it to her mouth and pretending it bite into it.

"Yes its real, now get off you weirdo." Bo laughs pulling her hand back and pushing her head away.

I feel another tug on my leg and find Ivy staring up at me again. "What's up kiddo? You want your present." I ask lifting her into my arms.

She shakes her head causing her pigtails to whack me in the face. "Why was everyone screaming?" Ivy asks with a confused pout.

"Well I love Aunty Bo to the moon and back so we're going to get married."

"Okay." She nods wiggling out of my arms and running back to the pool table.

"Glad you're happy about that." I mumble joining the group at the bar.

As soon as I arrive Kenzi hands me a shot of something bright green. I stare at her with wide eyes and she just shakes her head at me. "Don't ask, but don't worry it won't kill you." She grins.

"A toast to my beautiful best friends Bo and Lauren, two incredible people that are absolutely perfect for each other and who will most definitely make the most beautiful brides…apart from me of course. CHEERS." Kenzi finishes raising her shot glass. We all laugh along and down our own shots and end up nearly choking, what on earth is in this thing.

"You know I've already forgiven you for keeping this from me." Liv says placing her shot glass down.

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because I just thought about one of the best things about getting married." She grins. "The mother fucking hen party." Liv cheers.

"Oh no. No way, you are not organizing that." I tell her shaking my head.

"Oh yes I am, you owe me bitch and I can see it all now. I'm thinking drinks, party bus, more drinks, food, more drinks, dancing, even more drinks and to top off the epic night, the beautiful cherry on top…strippers." She laughs gleefully and claps her hands.

"Olivia I am not going to see lap dancers. I'm perfectly happy with what I've got at home, Bo's the only one I want to see naked." I tell her pulling Bo close to me.

"You're the best." Bo whispers against my lips.

"Ugh." Liv gags. "You're so boring Lewis, I had the whole thing planned out."

"Excuse me. Why do you want to see other women naked?" Jen asks with her arms crossed.

Liv freezes and stares back at her wife with wide eyes and I can see the wheels turning with her thinking about how she can get out of this one. "No Me? No…no I didn't, I mean I don't to…I don't want to, I only said it because I thought Lauren would want that." She rambles but realizes she's getting nowhere so tries win her over with the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope that won't be working, have a nice night in the spare room." Jen smiles sweetly while grabbing her beer.

"Oh well done Lauren." Liv says sulking off to the pool table.

"I think you've upset her." Kenzie laughs watching Ivy pat Liv on the head then going back to playing pool and ignoring her pouting.

"She'll get over it but you know she's definitely not planning any party of any kind for us." I tell Jen.

"No problem I'll keep her under control. You should both just have a joint party."

"I don't care what we do, I'm just happy to be marrying this one." I lean down and gently brush my lips against her soft ones. It's been one week since I proposed to Bo and I can't believe it actually happened. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short it's just a bit of a filler until the big day. Also the wedding chapter won't take too long, I'm taking my time to create a nice long chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WOOOOO! Here it is, the Doccubus wedding.**

 **Just to let you all know there's only going to be a few of these one shots left as I want to get started on a new story but if I think of any others I may add them on every now and then, one shots can just go on forever so I'll just give you the heads up that after few they won't be regular.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **THE BIG DAY**

 **BPOV: **

Todays the day. Today I marry the love of my life. Today I marry the beautiful, incredible, smart, caring Lauren Lewis. After months of planning and thinking about the wedding Lauren and I finally settled on a beach wedding and when we were deciding on the venue Jen and Liv surprised us with flying is all to Hawaii to have the wedding there, at first we couldn't accept but they insisted that it was their wedding present to us both. So here I am stood in a stunning top floor ocean view suit staring at myself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous BoBo." Kenzi says from behind me.

I run my hands down my wedding dress loving the feel of the soft fabric. Growing up I always one of those little girls that would dream of her wedding day. I'd sit for hours with my Barbie and Ken dolls creating the most perfect little wedding, but then my fae powers came and I never thought I'd be in a relationship let alone be married…then Lauren came along and she make me believe I could have all those things again. Now here I am getting married after all those years of thinking I'd never have anything.

"How are you feeling? Excited, nervous, you need the toilet?"

I shove Kenzi back with a laugh and make my way over to Sarah and Ivy. "It's weird I'm not nervous at all. I just can't wait to get started and finally see Lauren."

"I was the exact same way with Matt, that's how you know it's right." Sarah says fixing Ivy's hair. She looks so cute in her little dress, she's been twirling and giggling for ages.

"Yep I was the same with Hale." Kenzi says nodding along.

"I know what you mean, throughout the whole process of planning the wedding the nerves hit me. She's the one, the only one."

"Cheers to that." Kenzi says passing me a glass of champagne and all of us clinking our glasses.

"Aunty Bo." Ivy calls hopping over to me.

"Yes cutie?" I ask pulling her onto the couch next to me.

"How did you know you loved Aunty LoLo?" She asks looking up at me with those big blue eyes.

I cuddle up close to her and think back to my times with Lauren. "You know I think I actually always knew but I do remember the first time I told Aunty Lo I loved her. You want to hear?" I ask herring a big nod.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _And the pizza has arrived." Lauren announces as she bounces back into the bedroom holding a large pizza box wearing only an oversized shirt._

 _My god she looks good. "Mmmm, I'm not sure what I want to eat more." I purr pulling the shirt from her shoulders._

" _Down girl. I need food to survive remember." She laughs pushing me down onto the bed._

" _Fine but I'm having you for desert." She just grins and settles in front of me with the pizza between us._

" _So I was thinking that tomorrow after work I could take you out for dinner or something, it's been a while since we've been out together." Lauren suggests with cheese dripping from her chin._

" _Mhmm that sounds amazing babe." I say with a laugh as I peel the cheese off her chin. "But if we go out to eat can we go somewhere with green stuff, I swear if I eat anymore pizza I'll explode, all this cannot be good for me." I groan but happily go for another slice._

" _Well it's not great for you but studies have shown that deep dish pizza has a high quantity of antioxidants due to the longer oven time and crust size. Chemists fiddled with whole-wheat pizza crusts and found that longer baking times increased antioxidants to 60%. Even cooler oven temperatures upped them by as much as 82%. And don't even get me started on how pizza can help you absorb Lycopene better by…." I sit here happily as Lauren rambles on about all her science pizza facts with tomato sauce smeared around her mouth and I can't control the warm feeling that's spreading through my whole body. She looks so beautiful right now with messy hair and pizza all over her face._

" _I love you." I blurt out before slapping my hand over my mouth._

 _Lauren stops mid ramble and stares back at me with wide eyes. "You what?"_

 _Oh fuck…I've fucked it all up._

" _I…I uhh." I take a deep breath and decide to go for it. "I love you Lauren Lewis."_

 _She stares back at me with a shocked face for a few seconds, although it feels like a life time for me. But soon a bright smile comes over her pizza covered face and she lunges across the pizza box to connect our lips. "I love you too." Lo whispers against my lips as we pull back slightly._

" _You sure I can't have a nibble on you first." I ask nipping her lip._

" _Well I do like cold pizza." She grins moving the box onto the bedside table and resting her body onto mine._

 _God I love this girl._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"And that was that." I grin staring off into space while thinking about that incredible night.

"Uhhh, let's keep the stories PG next time Bo." Sarah says with a laugh while shaking me from my day dreaming. I look at her confused before I realize it was little Ivy that asked me the question.

"Sorry kid." I mumble kissing her on the head.

"Mummy brings me pizza too and I love her." She grins up at me.

"I knew you'd understand." I smile back. "I wonder how Laurens's getting on right now."

"I bet she can't wait, that girls been counting down the seconds until this day and she's in good hands. Well Jens good hands at least…I'm not too sure about Liv." Sarah laughs.

"Oh god. I don't even want to imagine what she's up to."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"JUST TAKE IT."

"NO"

"TAKE IT."

"I DON'T WANT IT."

"TAKE IT LAUREN."

"I SAID NO OLIVIA."

"LIV SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T WANT IT."

"STAY OUT OF THIS JENNIFER."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Oh sorry baby…I'm just trying to help her. SO TAKE IT." Liv shouts thrusting the flask full of alcohol.

"No way it smells like death and I don't even need it, I feel fine." I say turning my nose up at the strong smell.

"It's Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled Whiskey, a friend got it for me on my birthday…92% alcohol." She grins. "And you might not think you need it now but soon you will, those nerves will kick in mate."

"Then I'll embrace them, I don't care if I get nervous because I know I'm doing the right thing, I'm marrying the love of my life Liv and I feel amazing." I tell her making Liv roll her eyes.

"When did you get so sappy. How much you wanna bet you cry at the vows." She laughs.

"Shut up you dick." I grin pushing her away. "Bo and I have been through a lot together and always came out the other side." I tell her feeling myself falling back into memories.

 **FLASHBACK.**

" _You know I'm screwed don't you Trick. This new Ash Lachlan seems like a right dick, I'll be chained to my lab for the rest of time." I groan sipping my whisky, I've lost count of how many I've had now. This morning they had the stag hunt to choose the new Ash and unfortunately the biggest asshole won._

" _You don't know that Lauren, you're a very valuable asset to the light, I'm sure he'll see that." He smiles sadly topping up my drink._

" _Sure." I scoff downing the drink he just poured and signalling it for another one._

" _You sure?" He asks._

" _Oh yeah, might as well enjoy this while I can." I grin feeling my body begin to sway on the bar stool._

" _Easy Doc don't want you to have a fall, you humans are fragile." I hear a deep voice chuckle from behind me._

" _Hello Dyson, join me won't you." I tell him wiggling my glass in his face._

" _No I'm not staying just wanted to drop something off for Trick. I was at Bo's this afternoon actually." He says leaning against the bar next to me._

" _Really? Good story." I mumble into my glass with a small giggle as I make myself laugh with my own comment._

" _Yeah she was in this little black number with champagne, begging to give us another go. Obviously I had to say no right now but I'm on a few trails about how to get my love back and then everything will be how it's supposed to be…Bo and I together and you back in your little cage." He says quietly_

 _I take a deep calming breath and put my drink down before turning to him. "Good for you Dyson, I'm glad you want to find happiness and are going out to get it." I grin patting his back and getting up from my chair._

" _Are you okay Lauren?" Trick asks as I stumble a bit._

 _I wave him off and continue to make my way out of the bar but before I can make my escape Bo walks in with Kenzi. "Great." I mutter._

" _Careful boozy." Kenzi laughs and continues into the bar._

" _Hey you." Bo grins._

" _I was just leaving, your boyfriends in there." I point towards the bar and brush past her but she grabs my arm._

" _I don't even get a hello now?" She frowns._

" _Hi…Bye." I try to leave but I'm grabbed again. "God what do you want from me Bo?" I groan._

" _Where is all this coming from Lauren? I thought we'd moved past everything and were friends." Bo asks with sad eyes._

" _Friends." I scoff leaning against the wall. "I'm done Bo."_

" _Done? Done with what?"_

" _With everything. I try so hard to do the best I can and do the best by people I care about but at the end of the day I still get kicked around. So I'm done Bo, with all of it…and you."_

" _I..I don't understand. Did Dyson do something?"_

" _Doesn't Dyson always do something. He treats you like shit when you first arrive, he's been treating me bad since I started here, all the stuff with your mother, keeping things from you and kicking you to the side whenever he felt like it but somehow I'm the bad guy because I risk my life to help you with your control, help out with cases, try and keep you safe…I didn't sleep with you because I was told to, I actually just planned on getting you drunk while we watched the real housewives but then you started talking and I couldn't help myself." I rant at her and feel slightly bad when she flinches back from me but I need to continue. "It's such bullshit Bo I'm not the bad one here, even after everything I've done for you, you sill pick that smug asshole who, who couldn't wait to tell me about how great you looked in lingered begging to have him back." I finish and Bo is just stood there staring at me in shock as I fall back against the wall again. I'm just so drained._

" _Lauren I had no idea you felt this way. I'm so sorry." She whispers moving towards me but I move away from her._

" _Of course you don't Bo because it's always about you or Dyson. I really care about you Bo but you're selfish and I can't do it anymore, I've already got enough on my plate with the new Ash who seems to really hate humans."_

" _Lauren." She whimpers moving towards me but I take a step back._

 _I hold my tears back as I begin to walk away from Bo for good. "I'm done Bo. I really hope he makes you happy." I make my way out of the Dhal while ignoring Bo calling out for me. This is the best thing._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"After that night Bo came to see me and we had such a great talk, she told Dyson to get lost and helped me a lot with the new Ash and we started a relationship before Dyson got his love back. Obviously we had more hard times after that but it got us here." I tell Jen and Liv.

"Funny how life works out. You pretty much had everything and everyone against you but here you both are." Jen smiles.

"Here we are." I grin back.

A smirk comes across Livs face and I'm sure she's got a sarcastic comment waiting to come out but a knock on the door cuts her off. "Come in." I call out and smile as Matt pops his big head in.

"It's time." He grins.

"WOOOOO. Lets get this show on the road." Liv shouts jumping from the couch.

"You ready Lo?" Jen asks coming in front of me and brushing my hair back slightly.

"Oh yeah."

We all share a smile and make our way down the corridor of the lavish hotel that Jen and Liv organized for us all. As we walk into the lobby I get a lot of smiles from people as I make my way out and down to the beach where the ceremony has been set up. I make it down to the beach and I feel the breath escape my lungs…it's so beautiful. We both wanted to wait until sunset so the sky has that stunning pink, purple, orange glow about it. On the sand there is a lovely flowing while canopy with family lights running along the top, inside the canopy there are pillars in each corner with candles on top. We have white chairs set out in front of the canopy with lantern candles lining the aisle, with red and white rose petals spread down the sandy aisle.

"It's perfect." I smile feeling the tears gather in my eyes, it's really starting to feel real now.

"Well Sarah text me and said Bo will be down in a couple minutes so we'll take our seats." Jen says giving me a hug along with Matt before both heading to the seating area.

I wait at one side of the chairs with Liv for Bo to come to a stop at the other side. Bo and I both decided that we didn't want to walk down the aisle until we were together so we're both waiting either side at the top of the aisle, then we'll join at the canopy and walk down the aisle together once we're married.

"You feeling nervous yet Lo? I can grab that flask for you" Liv winks.

"Nope. I've wanted this with Bo since we started dating, she's the one."

"Well it looks like you haven't got to wait any longer." She smiles nodding her head down at the beach.

I look up to see Bo walking down with Sarah, Ivy, Kenzi, Hale and Trick by her side. And my god does she look incredible in her loose fitting white dress and brown locks flowing in the wind. We both lock eyes and everything else disappears, just the both of us here. The rest of the group separates from Bo and trick to take their seats for the ceremony. Even though we're not walking up the aisle we both decided to have two special people in our lives walk us to the front. I chose Liv with how much she's been there for me through the years and Bo chose Trick, I know she was in-between him and Kenzi but she soon settled on Trick with Kenzi's blessing.

"Shall we." Liv grins holding out her arm for me to take.

"We shall." We both start our walk and head towards the front opening of the canopy.

I come to a stop in front of Bo but before we get started Liv pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you Lo." She says into my ear before kissing my cheek. "You've come a long way Lewis and I'm so bloody proud of you, so enjoy this moment…you'll remember it for the rest of your life…as the best day of your life." She says bringing me into one more hug and heading towards her seat with Liv.

"Hey there beautiful." I whisper to Bo as she finishes talking with Trick and turns to me.

"Hi." She smiles with tears already forming in her eyes.

"You look incredible Bo."

"So do you." She says reaching up and brushing my cheek.

"How about we get you two ladies married then?" The minister asks us both, getting eager nods from us.

The hotel minister starts speaking but I find myself missing half of it as I stare at Bo, whenever she's near me the rest of the world completely disappears and my only focus is her but now with her stood in front of me looking beautiful and about to become my wife its magnified.

"Lauren?" Bo calls snapping me out of my day dream stare.

"Yeah?" I ask making her laugh.

"Your vows?"

"Oh crap sorry."

I take a deep breath and begin to pour my heart out to Bo. "From the first moment I set eyes on you all those years ago I knew I'd love you forever, you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen and as we became closer I feel deeper and deeper in love with you. You've cared for me, protected me and loved me like no other and I promise to do the same for you forever. Bo I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. your comrade in adventure, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I love you." I tell her holding back the tears.

"I love you so much." She sniffs.

"Well I'm not really sure how to follow that but I'll try. Lauren you've been there for me since day one in every way possible you help me with what I am, taught me patience, kindness, love and I'm so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you. I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you, and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honour as I join my life to yours."

"My god I love you."

"Who has the rings?" The minister asks and Liv and Trick step up and hand us both our rings. "Lauren please repeat after me…This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed."

I repeat the minister's words and slip the ring onto Bo's finger and watch as Bo does the same with me.

"It is my absolute pleasure to now pronounce you wives. Bo and Lauren, you may kiss your bride." The minister finishes and I grab Bo by the back of the head and bring her in for a harsh kiss. We separate after a couple minutes but I keep my hands on her face.

"I love you Lauren." Bo whispers leaning into me.

"I love you too Mrs Lewis."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As you know I asked what chapter you would all like next as I wanted to get this story moving and pretty much every review asked for all of them in one chapter, made me laugh every time I got an email about a review to see all of them as the choice, although some did choose baby time as the main chapter. But as so many wanted all of them with flashbacks that's what I'll be doing for this chapter, not sure how good it'll work out but I'll give it a go.**

 **Also for those who were asking, yes there was a previous chapter 12 but it was only an A/N asking everyone about what kind of chapter was wanted next. So don't worry you didn't miss anything.**

 **One last thing before we get started, you might have noticed that the story summary has been changed to 20 years later. I put the time down a bit to fit in better with my timeline. Just thought I'd let you know in case anyone was confused.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **It's A Girl**

 **LPOV: **

"WOOOOO." Liv cheers as she pops open the bottle of champagne.

"Okay calm down Liv." Jen says covering the ear Liv just screamed into.

"Calm down? I most certainly will not calm down, my best friend is having a baby." She grins.

"You've known for weeks." I laugh.

Liv lets out a big sigh and rolls her eyes while pouring us all a drink. "Well excuse me for being excited about clearly seeing my cute little niece or nephew for the first time." She grins picking the sonogram up off the table. "Hello baby." She coos kissing the picture.

"You sure you don't want one of your own Liv." Bo laughs pulling the picture from her hands.

"Oh no. Don't get me wrong I love my little Ivy but I also love giving her back at the end of the weekend." She says sitting back down next to Jen who nods in agreement.

"Fair enough, Ivy can be a handful at times...especially now those teen years are setting in. Can't even imagine what a Lycan succubus baby will be like." Matt laughs.

"I'll love every minute of it." I grin resting my hand on Bo's small baby bump. I can't believe our little baby is growing in there, I always knew how amazing the pregnancy process was but seeing it first hand with the woman I love carrying our child is absolutely incredible.

"I thought you were put off the idea of kids after meeting Ed and Maxine's twins. I don't know how you manged to convince her Bo." Liv laughs probably thinking back to my look of terror when I met the terrible twosome.

"It was actually all Laurens idea. I wasn't in any rush but she asked me about it a few months ago on our 10th Anniversary." She grins resting her hand on top of mine that's on her bump.

 **FLASHBACK:**

" _Hey Trick." I greet making my way into the Dhal after my long day at work at the Darks compound._

 _Today is mine and Bo's 10_ _th_ _wedding Anniversary and usually we'd be off doing something super romantic but we've both been completely swamped with work this week so we decided to push it back for next week and head back to the cabin as that was where our first getaway was when we go back together all those years ago and what an incredible weekend that was. A lot like this past 10 years it's been incredible, I absolutely adore being married to this beautiful woman, so many days I come home to either Bo being sprawled out on the couch watching T.V or trying to make one of the many meals Matt taught her and its total heaven for me to come home to the woman I love. Don't get me wrong we've had our share of fights but they're always trivial like about working too much, mess around the house, or being overly tired and stressed, but at the end of the day we always work it out and never go to bed angry. We always make sure to keep our home a happy one and I can't wait to bring in a mini Bo into it._

 _Well that's actually part of the reason that I'm here at the Dhal, firstly Bo wanted me to pick up a bottle of champagne that Trick go us for our Anniversary but I also wanted to ask him if there was any way for Bo and I to have a baby ourselves._

" _Lauren. Happy Anniversary." He greets with a bright smile._

" _Thanks, Bo said you had a bottle for us."_

" _Of course, give me one minute." He says heading off to the back room._

 _Trick soon comes out with a large bottle of me. "Wow…are you sure you don't want anything for this?"_

" _Don't be silly. It's your 10_ _th_ _Anniversary and I know Bo's had her eye on this for a while now." He laughs handing the bottle over._

" _Oh I remember her dropping hints every time we came in."_

" _Yes she's not very subtle is she." He grins wiping down the bar._

" _You need anything else?" He asks after a bit of silence between us._

" _There was something I wanted to talk to you about actually." I mumble._

" _Anything." He says giving me his full attention._

" _Well I've been thinking about mine and Bo's future…mainly children." I say watching his eyes go wide. "I know we have plenty of options but I've heard of same sex Fae couple having biological kids, so I was wondering if you had heard anything about it happening with a succubus and non-Fae."_

" _Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting this, I'm happy for you both though, does Bo know you're here?" He smiles._

" _No I wanted to get some more information before I got her hopes up, I know this is something she really wants."_

" _Fair enough." He nods. "I've heard whispers about a same sex Fae/human child, not a succubus/Lycan but it seems anything is possible in this world. I'll look into it and let you know."_

" _Thanks Trick." I send him a smile and grab the bottle before making my way out the Dhal and home to Bo._

 **FLASHBACK END.**

"Awww so the conception of my niece or nephew started in a bar. How cute." Liv laughs.

"Shut up." I growl playfully kicking her leg.

"Yes shut up." Bo laughs. "And no it didn't start here. Lauren only brought it up a week after our Anniversary when we left to go to the cabin…and it definitely didn't happen with Tricks help." She smirks at me.

"I remember." I whisper leaning over to kiss her.

"HEY." Liv shouts clapping in front of our faces. "We were in the middle of a story, so separate and continue."

"Okay. As Bo said it all started when we went away for our Anniversary…"

 **FLASHBACK.**

" _I missed this place." Bo sighs nuzzling herself deeper into my neck. Bo and I have been at the cabin for 2 days to celebrate our Anniversary and we've left the bed for food and the bathroom._

" _I know, we need to come here more often." I smile holding Bo tightly against me. I look over at the bedside clock and see it reading_ _ **5:23pm**_ _. Might be time to finally get up and have some food._

" _You hungry?" I ask breaking the silence._

" _No. I'm to comfy to move." She whispers against my neck before placing a small kiss there._

" _Can you believe it's been 10 years." Bo laughs gently against me._

" _I guess it's true that time flies when you're having fun." I grin kissing her head. "It does seem like just yesterday that we were having our second first date at the fair and apart from all the Dyson bullshit it's been the best 10 years of my life and that's all down to you."_

 _She looks up at me with a loving smile. "It's down to both of us. I always remember people saying how hard work marriage is and you need to fight to keep it alive, but being married to you has been the easiest and happiest thing I've ever done." She finishes with a soft kiss on my lips._

" _I love you." I mumble against her lips._

" _I love you more." She groans pulling me on top of her._

" _Not possible." I tell her placing myself between her spread legs._

 _She grips onto my back tightly as I slowly grind my hips into hers. "Even after 10 years you still feel so amazing." Bo groans into my ear while trying to pull me even closer to her…trying to make our bodies one._

" _I love every inch of your body more and more." I whisper pushing myself up onto my elbows so I can get a good look at the goddess below me. How is it possible for someone to get even more beautiful every day and for me to fall even deeper in love with this woman._

" _No come back." She whines trying to pull the top half of my body back onto hers but I resist her pulls and stay up looking down at her._

 _My god I love this woman so much. It's moments like this that I hate I can make a baby with Bo right now, when we're so connected that we're practically one person. "Fuck…I wish I could put a baby in you." I groan grinding myself harder onto her._

 _Bo freezes and stares up at me with wide eyes. "What?" She whispers holding my faces between her hands._

" _I want a baby with you Bo. I've spoken to Trick about it and he's looking into it for us." I tell her earning myself a loving smile._

" _You want a baby?"_

" _I want our own little tribe." I grin kissing her cheek._

 _She pulls me hard down onto her and attacks my mouth with hers. "I want your babies Lauren. I'd have all your children." She moans against my lips._

" _That's so sexy Bo." I move my lips to her neck and start leaving my marks there._

" _I want you Lauren…I want you so bad." She whines pulling me tighter against her._

" _Spread your legs wider for me baby." I say holding myself up with one arm and looking down. Bo opens herself up to me more and I attach our slick clits._

" _Oh fuck." She groans throwing her head back but quickly pulls me down to attach our heated bodies. Bo pushing up against me as I grind down onto her and we soon find a fast rhythm that will send up both over the edge._

" _Fuck Lo." She whines raking her nails down my back while her eyes flash that gorgeous bright blue._

" _You feel so good baby." I whisper locking my eyes onto hers. I can feel my Lycan come to the surface and my eyes turning their usual shade of violet._

" _I need more."_

" _Feed baby, I know you want it." Bo desperately attacks my mouth before sucking deeply from me as I grind myself harder against her earning myself a delicious moan. I feel Bo pushing the chi back into me after she takes from me, knowing how good it feels for me also, but this time is different, when Bo pushes her chi back into me I feel my body taking it before pushing it back out. I pull back to see Bo's eyes glowing bright blue and a swirl of blue and purple chi flowing from me into her. As the final load of chi enters Bo I feel a blast of pleasure shoot through me and I know Bo feels the same as she screams out my name while digging her nails into my back._

" _Oh fuck Lo, I'm so close. Please tells me you're close baby." She pants into my ear while pushing up harder against me._

" _I'm right there with you." I groan into her neck. I wrap one hand around her back to hold her tighter against me while reaching down with my right hand to grip her ass to pull her core harder against mine._

" _Right there. Oh, my fuck Lauren right there." She cries out. I sink my teeth into her neck as she screams out her orgasm dragging her nails down my back._

" _Jesus." I pant into her neck as I release her neck from my jaw, rest my body completely onto hers as I try to catch my breath and stop my head from spinning._

" _I know." She breaths out running her hands along my sides. "That was different."_

" _Good different right?" I grin pushing myself up onto my elbows to look down at my beautiful wife._

" _Oh very good…I don't think I've ever came so hard in all my life and it was like I felt yours deep inside me." She says with a slight moan as I shift against her._

" _Hmmm ready to go again are we."_

" _Always." She winks rolling herself on top of me._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"And that was that." I smile looking down at again at Bo's bump. Obviously we left out many of the private details.

"I swear only you two can defy nature." Hale laughs.

"Well if it's meant to be then who am I to stand in the way." I tell him bending down to kiss Bo.

Bo smile into the kiss before removing my arm from her shoulder. "Well our meant to be baby is pushing on my bladder." She groans rushing off to the toilet.

"I don't miss that." Sarah laughs taking a large swig of her beer.

"Yeah I've got to admit I'm kind of glad Bo's the one that's pregnant. It looks so beautiful on her anyway."

"She's definitely got a happy glow about her." Matt grins most likely thinking back to when Sarah was pregnant.

We all talk for a couple of minutes about mine and Bo's plans for when the little one arrives, but Kenzi soon stops rambling on about buying baby Lewis loads of cool clothes and looks behind me with wide eyes. I turn around to see Bo stood at the bar with her hand resting protectively on bump and uncomfortable look on her face as some asshole drools all over her.

"Keep calm Lo." Liv says as a growl rumbles in my chest. I completely ignore her and make my way to Bo's side.

"Come on sexy. I'll show you a good time." The dickhead grins and I can already smell the booze on his face from here.

"I already told you I'm not interested." Bo tells him firmly but this prick doesn't seem to be getting the message.

"You okay babe?" I ask coming to a stop next to Bo. I see her let out a sigh of relief and relax her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" Dickhead asks with a scowl moving closer to my girl.

"Yeah you can get out of my face before I re-arrange yours." I growl.

He lets out an arrogant laugh before resting his hand on Bo's bare arm. "Yeah I don't think so bitch. How about you move along so I can get some." He grins licking his lips.

I let out a growl feeling my Lycan come through with my violet eyes making an appearance and grab his arm off Bo's and twist it hard making him let out a girly scream and grip on the bar in pain. "Touch my girl again and we'll have a problem." I whisper darkly in his ear.

I see his eyes go wide and I release his arm watching him get up and flex his hand. "No problem here." He says turning back to his drink. "You can keep the stupid dyke." He scoffs into his glass.

"Oh fuck." I hear Bo whisper.

"What did you just say?" I ask shoving his shoulder back.

"I said you can keep the fucking dyke and the bastard growing in her." He laughs nodding to her stomach where my little baby is growing.

"How about you leave" I whisper trying to keep my cool but I can feel a growl growing my chest. My Lycan is clawing at the surface to kill this man after insulting our mate and child.

"Nah I'm good thanks." He smirks. "You never know she might realise what she's missing out on." He says grabbing himself.

Bo scoff from behind me and moves closer. "Not likely asshole. Even if you did learn what bathing was and bought some deodorant, I still wouldn't touch you."

Dickhead has a face full of anger, slams his drink down and starts shouting. "You little slut, I should come over there and…." But before he can finish I grab the back of his head and slam his face down onto the bar top, enjoying the crunching sound it makes. He falls to the floor unconscious with blood pouring from his nose.

"OOOOOOO. NICE ONE HOTPANTS." Kenzi calls from our table snapping me out of my anger. I quickly turn to Bo and find her with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask resting my hand on her bump.

"We're both perfect…mama protected us." She grins cuddling up to my side.

"I always will." I whisper into her head. She leans up and kisses me gently.

"Come on. I want to go home and thank my saviour properly." Bo winks dragging me to the exit.

.

.

.

"How you feeling gorgeous?" I ask Bo as she lays down on the doctor table.

"I'm nervous." She whispers gripping onto my hand.

"Everything will be fine. We've got a little fighter in there." I say kissing her bare stomach.

"You're right, so you want to find out what we're having?"

I stand back up and stroke her hand that's resting in mine. "I think I'd like to but if you don't that's fine."

"No I want to, it'll be nice getting everything ready." She grins losing a lot of the nervousness.

We talk about all the different ways we can decorate the babies room. Bo doesn't want to go with the typical pink and blue decor and I agree, I'd much rather go with white and purple or white and a soft red. I'm going to do my best to make sure our little one is going to have the best of everything in life. Bo then starts talking about making a savings fund for university because she thinks our little one will be a mad scientist like me.

The doctor knocks on the door before coming inside and taking a seat next to Bo. "Let's take a look at your baby then." Dr Matthews smiles. She starts up the monitor before squirting some gel on Bo's stomach, she moves the wand around and soon a heartbeat comes through the speakers.

"Look at that Lauren." Bo grins squeezing my hand.

"Baby is looking good, 10 little toes and fingers. Would you like to know the sex?" She asks.

"Definitely." I nod. "I've been purposefully avoiding looking at that area so it's a surprise for us both."

"Awww so cute." Bo laughs brushing her fingers against my cheek.

"Well ladies based on what I'm seeing here I can tell you that you will soon be proud parents of a girl."

A gasp escapes Bo's mouth and one hand grips mine tighter while the other goes straight to her stomach. "A baby girl. We're having a little girl Lauren." She says with tears streaming down her face.

"I hope she looks just like you." I whisper before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and resting my hand on top of hers that's on her stomach. "Our baby girl."

.

.

.

"Okay Bo a couple more pushes and you can meet your baby." Dr Matthews tells Bo as she holds onto my hand with a death grip.

"Oh my god this hurts so fucking much." She sobs. Our little girl arrived a couple weeks early and fast so by the time we made it to the hospital wing at the compound and got Bo all set up it was too late for any drugs.

"I know baby but you're so close." I whisper against her head.

"I can't." She pants falling back against the pillows.

"You can Bo. You've done so great already…a couple more pushes and our girl will be here."

She gives me a nod and screams through her next few pushes while squeezing the fuck out of my hand. Thank god I've got fast healing and a high pain tolerance. "Come on Bo. Nearly there gorgeous."

"AHHHHHHHH." Bo screams out but hers soon die down and are replaced with the cries of our baby. "Oh my god, oh my god." She cries out falling back against the bed in exhaustion.

"You did it baby." I cry kissing her before looking over to my other girl that's getting cleaned up.

"Is she okay?" Bo asks.

I look back up and see the Doctor walking back over to us with a little bundle wiggling in her arms. "Here's your girl." She smiles handing her to Bo who instantly bursting into tears at the sight of her.

"She's so beautiful." I whisper looking at the little strands of brown hair on her soft head.

"She's perfect." Bo smiles stroking her fingers over our little girl's cheek.

We both just stare at her for god knows how long before a nurse comes in. "So have you got a name for this little beauty?" She asks nodding towards our girl. Bo looks up at me with a smile and I nod letting her to the honours.

"This little lady is Lily Hazel Lewis."

"Perfect." She nods writing it all down. "Well she seems pretty happy right now so I'll be back in a few to help you with her first feed." She smiles before exiting the room.

"You should give the gang a call." Bo tells me without taking her eyes off Lily.

"In a little while. I want you both to myself for a little while longer." I smile sitting down next to Bo and wrapping my arms around both of my girls. When I got back with Bo I never thought I could be any happier but looking at my baby girl in the arms of the love of my life I feel like my heart could explode with love and happiness. I really am the luckiest woman in the world.

 **A/N: Ahhh I finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the long wait I had made writers block for weeks and then a couple days ago all the words came flooding through. Hope you're all happy with how this chapter turned out so if you liked please leave a little review.**

 **Thinking of doing a couple more one shots with this because I'd like to see Doccubus as parents…so they shouldn't be too long.**

 **See you all next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm thinking this will be the last regular update for this story. I've got a lot going on right now and another story I'd like to focus on at some point, but if I do think of a one-shot for this story then I'll add it.**

 **I think this story has been my favourite I've written so far, it's been a very fun journey and I'd like to thank you all so much over the love you've sent this way.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

 **BPOV:**

"Bo I don't want to leave." Lauren whines from her spot on the floor where she's playing with Lily.

"I know babe, but you'll only be gone an hour and I promise to keep her as she is." I smile watching my two loves grin at each other. Today is 7-month-old Lily's first Halloween and we decided to dress her up as a little pumpkin and I know I might be biased but she is the cutest little baby I've ever seen. Sadly this Halloween happens to be a full moon and Lo needs to head off for a little while and stretch her Lycan legs, so we decided to come to the cabin, then Lauren can head out for a little while then com straight back here to spend more time with Lily.

"I know but she's too cute to leave." Lauren says with a pout while pulling Lily off the floor and onto her lap but Lily starts to whine and wiggle in her lap. "See she's already angry with me for abandoning her."

"No she's unhappy about you pulling her away from her toys." I laugh joining them on the floor and putting Lily back on the play mat with her colourful toys. "See all happy now."

"No fair." She says continuing to pout before dropping a kiss on Lily's head.

"Who is supposed to be the baby here?" I laugh kissing her pouted lip.

"Yeah whatever." She gets up from the floor and having a big stretch. "I should be heading off." Lauren says looking out the window at the darkening sky.

I leave Lily on the floor to chew on her little white bunny, pretty sure her teeth are on their way in. I make my way over to Lauren as she takes off her jumper and jeans so she doesn't rip them when she changes. "I'll be back soon." She says kissing me before we both head out to the dark cold night and I wave her off as she dissapears into the dark forest.

"Looks like it's just you and me Lily Bear." I say turning back round to go indoors to my little girl. "Oh fuck." I groan at the sight of her as I enter the house. I seem to have left some Halloween chocolate on the floor and this little bugger found her way into it and the top half of her body is covered in milk chocolate. "Looks like I'm going to have to break my promise to Mama about keeping you as a cute little pumpkin."

"To the bath we go." I grin lifting her and heading up stairs to the bathroom. "At least the time will go faster and mama will be home soon." I peel the sticky chocolate costume off my girl and place her into the warm bath.

I begin to wash the chocolate off Lily while she squeals and slaps the water. "Ooooh we've got some strawberry shampoo Lily bear, you are going to smell delicious." She grins up at me as I massage the shampoo into her head…this girl loves to be pampered. I clean her for a few more minutes before lifting her out and wrap her in the fluffy towel and into mine and Laurens room.

"There we go peanut." I place her on the bed and while she nibbles on her fingers I look for a nice outfit to please Lauren with seeing as I had to take her out of the Halloween costume. "What do you think Mama would like baby bear?" I ask kissing her chubby cheek while rubbing in the baby oil. She giggles and slaps my cheek before going back to biting her fingers. "Good talk."

I leave her in the middle of the bed to babble in her nappy while I look through her bag of clothes. I find a little pink onesie that Kenzi bought us saying 'Two Mummies Are Better Than One' "I think she'll like this."

As I reach into Lily's clothes bag I see a light in the distance which is weird as we out in the middle of nowhere and there's no other cabins for miles. "Maybe your Aunties and Uncles are coming for a visit…unless we've got some wondering trick or treaters."

I get Lily all bundled up in her little onesie and leave her to play with one of her many teddies as I also change my clothes as I'm soaking wet from Lily splashing around in her bath. I grab some shorts and a tank top from the wardrobe and begin to put them on but I'm stopped when Lily starts to whimper and cry out. I turn to her and see her looking and reaching out to our bedroom window. "What's the matter baby? Is mama back already?" I kiss her little cheek to calm her down before going over to the bedroom window, I think I see some movement at the tree line but not long after that happens a fox runs out the trees.

"There's nothing out there silly billy." I laugh.

I quickly throw my clothes on before lying down next to Lily on the bed. I prop myself up and stare down into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "You are so beautiful baby girl." I whisper running my finger down her soft cheek. She gives me a dimpled grin and rolls over onto her stomach. "Where are you off to?" I laugh as she grunts while trying to get up onto her hands and knees. She soon loses her balance on her hands and falls down with a giggle and rolls onto her back again.

"Ugh you're growing up to fast, please stay like this forever for mummy." I groan tickling her little tummy. I continue to talk to her and tickle under her little chin but soon stop when I hear a bang from downstairs.

"I guess mama is back baby girl." I grin lifting her from the bed and heading downstairs. I jog down the stairs making Lily bounce up and down in my arms causing her to giggle like mad. We enter the living room to find the front door slightly open and a small table by the couch knocked over. I look around the area but find no sign of Lauren. "I guess she had to pop out again." I say to Lily before placing her down into her baby bouncer and head over to the front door. I have a quick look outside but find no sigh of Lo anywhere so I close the door but before I have time to react I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and something hard and sharp is pressed against my back.

"Don't panic or try anything and no one will get hurt." A deep voice says in my ear as a hand grips my arm.

My heart starts to run a mile a minute and I know I can't do anything to rash with Lily on the other side of the room. "Please, I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do we. So just do as you're told and it'll be fine."

We? There's more than one.

That's when I hear footsteps coming out from the kitchen. "This is a nice place." Another male voice laughs. I look around to see him stood by the fire place in black clothing, a balaclava over his face and a gun in his hand. My eyes flicker over to Lily who is staring at the strange men with a frown on her face.

"You surprised us when we heard you upstairs, we've been casing this place for a couple weeks and there's been no one living here so you gave us a bit of a scare." The one holding me laughs.

"Just take what you want."

"Oh we will don't worry, but why don't we hang out for a little while because even though it was a surprise to find you here…it's a very nice one." The guy with the gun says looking me up and down.

I hear Lily start to whimper and reach out at me and I know I need to do something fast, these guys are obviously unhinged and now not just here for a pay day, who brings these kinds of weapons to rob empty houses. "There's no need for that, just take what you want and leave." I tell them feeling my anger and succubus start to rise at the sound of my baby crying.

"I don't think we can do that beautiful, not right now anyway." The one with a knife to my back whispers in my ear. If I can somehow get to the one with the gun and use my influence on him I can easily take down the little guy with the knife. "Mmmm we could have some fun with you." The one behind me whispers again.

"At least let me move my baby, I don't want her seeing anything." That'll give me a good reason to head over to him.

"Yeah just put it in that." He says pointing to the play pen in the corner.

I quickly make my way over to a crying Lily and bring her close to my chest. "I've got you baby girl…mummy's got you." I whisper against her chest as she clings onto my top and buries her little head into my neck. "Rest here baby girl and call out for mama, I know she'll be here soon." I whisper against her head and put her down gently. She protests this and begins to whimper and reach out for me again.

I start to slowly make my way to the big guy with the gun, this ends now. I reach my hand out to his but before I can make contact he turns away from me and heads towards the stairs. "I'm going for a piss, tie her up on the couch and then we can get started." He tells the guy with the knife before running upstairs.

"Let's go lady." He says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the couch.

I reach up and wrap my hand around his sending my influence flowing through his body. "You don't want to do this. Give me the knife and I'll show you a good time." I whisper with a smirk. He soon gets lost in my eyes and happily hands over the knife.

"I love you." He groans trying to hold onto me.

"Mhm…that's nice." I smile pulling him towards the kitchen, I quickly sit him down at the table and reach into one of the draws and look for the duct tape, but he's soon reaching over and grabbing at me. "Sit still." I command and he does. I'll just have to tie him up for now because I've not got enough time to deal with him before his friend comes back.

"What the fuck." I hear from behind me just as my hand finds the tape. I spin around and see the guy with the gun back down stairs with his eyebrows narrowed in confusion and anger.

I leave the tape and reach for the kitchen knife from the set next to the sink. "Fuck it, you're not even worth the trouble." He sneers raising his gun and pointing it directly at me.

"NO." I hear the guy that's under my influence shout and jump in front of me just as the gun goes off. The bullet hits him in the shoulder sending him crashing to the ground with a pained filled groan. As the man who shot stares at his friend on the ground in shock I know I need to ignore Lily crying out for me and take my own shot at him, I quickly take 3 big strides and kick him in the balls before diving onto him and taking him to the floor. I end up on top of him and begin to put my influence but before I can really start he slams the gun into the side of my head, sending me onto the floor.

"You little bitch…I should have had away with you as soon as you came downstairs with that brat." He shouts in my face as he climbs on top of me. I try and clear the dizziness from my head and move my hands towards him but he's got my arms pinned by my sides with his own legs as he straddles me. My head soon clears and I know I'm going to have to lose some control and let the succubus out to play as he places his hands round my throat. I feel my succubus come to the surface and prepare to drain the life from this motherfucker but before I get the chance I hear a familiar growl come from outside.

"What the fuck." I hear him mumble and the pressure on my neck disappears. I crane my neck to see Laurens giant wolf walking through the door with her bright violet eyes shining with pure hate and anger. I scramble away from him as I know to keep my distance when Lauren has her eyes on her prey.

"OH SHIT." The man shouts reaching for the gun and firing shots at Lauren, he misses most of them but I gasp in horror as one hits her in the shoulder, but that doesn't seem to faze her at all as she just growls louder and lunges for him. She latches onto his legs making him scream out in pain and struggle as she drags him outside.

I soon turn away from the scene and block out his pain filled screams and make my way over to my crying girl. "Hey baby bear, it's okay I've got you." I whisper kissing her tear soaked cheek. I rock her gently back and forth and soon her cries turn into whimpers as she rests her head against my chest. I hear the back-door slam behind me and I spin around to find the other guy that was lying on our kitchen floor gone with only a blood trail left behind.

"I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." I say walking over and locking the door anyway. I head back into the Livingroom to see wolfy Lauren walking back into the house. She growls softly and looks around the room for the other guy. "He's gone Lo, couldn't get out of here fast enough when you dragged his friend away." I tell her while walking over. She growls to find him gone but soon starts to whine and nudge her head against my stomach when she sees my bleeding head, I guess she's still too angry to change back yet. "We're both fine, this is just a scratch." I say pointing at the cut above my eye, she huffs and licks my hand.

As I stare into her shining eyes and brush my hand against her head Lily lifts her head from my chest and wiggles in my arms while reaching out and patting Laurens head. "Yeah that's right baby girl, it's mama." I laugh as she squeals and reaches out for Lo. When Lily places her hands on Laurens cheeks I see the tension leave her body and soon a giant black wolf is replaced with my beautiful blonde wife. Lily always could calm her.

Lauren changes back and quickly pulls us both into her arms. "I'm so sorry Bo, I should have been here. I'm so fucking angry." She huffs trying to calm her breathing.

"We're fine, you got here just in time." I say resting my head against her warm shoulder. I can see she's still unsure and is about to say more but I cut her off with a kiss. "Don't go down that road Lauren, you got here and that's all that matters." I whisper against her lips.

"I'll call Liv to deal with the body and the other guy. I'm sure they'll be here in a couple hours." She says going to the front door and locking up.

"Then why don't you go shower." I say pointing to all the blood and dirt smeared across her naked body. "Then we can put this one down for the night." I grin looking down at Lily who's struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Good idea." Lauren laughs as Lily falls forward again waking herself up.

Lauren grabs her phone and calls Liv to tell her what happened, she was obviously furious and promised to be here as fast as possible to sort everything out. "Come on then angle, time for bed." I say kissing her head. The three of us make our way upstairs to our room and I lay Lily on the bed as Lauren heads into the bathroom to shower.

"BO." Lauren shouts from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Where is my baby girls pumpkin costume." She smirks poking her head out of bathroom.

"It was her fault." I say pointing at our sleeping baby.

 **A/N: There we go last regular update for now. Like I said I will be adding new one shots every now and then but I thought I'd let you all know so you're not checking back and wondering why nothing is being posted.**

 **Thanks again for all the love on this story, it really means a lot. So I'll see you next time.**

 **AND a massive Merry Christmas to everyone. Hope you all have a great 2017 :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ahhhh it's good to be back. Had a little idea for this story that involves the whole pack, I love writing Doccubus but I've really fallen in love with the pack and it's so much fun writing them all but don't worry it is mainly Bo and Lauren.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

 **NEW YEARS PART 1**

 **LPOV: **

"UGH how long left?" Kenzi groans falling back onto her seat.

At the moment myself, Bo, Lily, Kenzi, Hale, Liv, Jen, Matt, Sarah and Ivy and her best friend Beth are on Liv and Jens private jet on our way to the beautiful Fiji for a big family holiday for New Years thats in 3 days. Its far to cold at home right now so we all decided to get away and Hale had some business in Fiji last year and told us all how beautiful and warm it was…so here we all are.

"Only a couple hours left Kenzi." I whisper as I've got my baby girl sleeping on my chest and Bo snoozing on my shoulder.

"Thank God, I can't believe it takes 14 hours to get to Fiji. It better be as good as Hale says or else." She says glaring at her sleeping husband. At the moment its only me and Kenzi left awake on the jet. I'm awake because I've always had trouble sleeping on planes but Kenz bought a shit load of candy for the flight and hasn't slept more than an hour here and there.

"I'm sure it'll be incredible." I grin looking down at Lily as she wiggles slightly and continues to drool on my chest. "Thank you Lily bear." I laugh running my hand along her back, it always works in settling her down.

"I can't believe she's 1 in a month." Kenzi says looking over at Lily with love in her eyes. I can see her and Hale having a little one themselves soon.

"I know she's so big already, Bo broke down in tears when she started walking last month." I shake my head thinking back to Lily gripping on to my hand with her little one while taking her first steps towards a crying Bo who's sat on the floor with her arms open.

"She'll be sneaking out to meet boys before you know it." Kenzi teases pulling me from the memory.

I send her a glare and tighten my hold on Lily. "No boy will be going anywhere near my girl." I growl.

"Chill mama bear, I'm just playing." Kenzi says holding her hands up in surrender before cuddling back into Hale. "Wake me up when we get there." She yawns.

I give her a nod and gently lay my head down to rest on top of Bo's. I stare out the plane window and I'm greeted with fluffy clouds and blue skies, I can see the clear blue sea below us as well. This will be our first family holiday with all of us being together and it's also Lily's first holiday, I know she won't remember it but I know she'll love the ocean and at least we'll have the memories of our baby girls first holiday and New Year's.

.

.

.

"Holy fuck balls."

"KENZI. LANGUAGE." Bo shouts covering Lily's little ears.

"Sorry BoBo...but look at it." She says staring at the row of huts we'll all be staying in for the next 2 weeks for New Years and it really is a beautiful sight. There are 5 of the villas all lined up on a tiny hill at the top of the beach, all with a swimming pool and deck chairs in front of them. They're all 2 bedrooms with an en suit, Livingroom, dining room and a fully stocked kitchen. All that is topped with the incredible view of a white sandy beach and clear blue ocean to wake up to every morning.

"Okay I've got Lauren and Bo in the first Villa. Kenzi and I in the second. Jen and Liv in the third. Matt and Sarah in the fourth, and finally Ivy and Beth in the fifth." Hale says handing out all the keys. With Ivy now being 15 and Lily still a baby, Sarah and Matt decided to let Ivy bring her best friend Beth so she could have some company and let them have their own villa as its only next door.

"You ready to see your villa Lily bear." Bo coos against her chubby cheek.

"No." Lily giggles wiggling in Bos arms. That's one of her favourite words at the moment. No, Mama and dog. I'm still trying to persuade Bo to let us get a dog but she keeps saying she has enough dogs in the family.

"Well we're going anyway." She laughs heading up to the villa and I follow with the luggage.

We step in and I'm blown away with how gorgeous it is here. "Holy shit this is nice." Bo says.

"Uh Bo, language." I tease putting our bags down.

"Whatever." She grins heading to the bedroom.

I shake my head and lay out Lily's play mat and all her toys in front of the fireplace. "Lauren." I hear called out, I look into the bedroom but I only find Bo tickling Lily on the bed. "Lauren...LAUREN." I realize its Kenzi screaming from next door. I open the Livingroom shutters and see Kenzi hanging out hers.

"We're all going to slip into our swim suits and enjoy that beach."

"Okay I'll let Bo know, meet you on the beach." I close the window and make the way to our bedroom. "Aww look at my beautiful ladies." I smile watching Bo bounce Lily on the bed.

"Someone's a bit hyper after her big nap on the plane." She says gently pushing Lily back and tickling her feet, causing our baby girl to squeal out in delight.

"Well she can tire herself out at the beach. Everyone is getting their swimwear on and meeting on the beach in a few minutes."

"I better get this little bear dressed then." Bo grins reaching for one of the suitcases for Lilys little swimming costume.

"Okay I'm going to grab a quick shower because I still have baby food and dribble on my chest." I tell her before heading into the bathroom. I have a quick 5 minute shower and brush my teeth before heading back into the bedroom to get changed for the beach.

"Oh my god" I whisper and feel my heart stop at the sight in front of me. My beautiful wife is stood in front of me in the worlds sexiest and tightest red bikini. I make my way over to her and pull her firmly against my body. "You look incredible." I groan into her neck

"Hey now I've got a naked baby on the bed." She laughs pointing at Lily.

"You've also got a naked wife in front of you."

"Yes, but you're a big girl who can dress herself." Bo says moving out of my arms.

I pout and watch her dress Lily. "Fine but you're mine later." I growl.

The three of us have our swimsuits on and head down to the beach to find everyone already there either relaxing on the sand or playing in the sea. I spot Liv, Jen and Kenzi splashing around in the shallow so I grab Lily from Bo and head down to join them, this is her first time at the beach. "You want to go in the sea Lily bear." I grin kissing her cheek.

"No mama." She laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bo and I make our way into the water and I place Lily on her little feet. She stares down at the water for a few seconds before falling onto her bum and starts splashing around in the water just like she does at home in the bath.

"We have a little water baby." Bo grins sitting down in the water with her.

I watch them play for a couple minutes before Kenzi calls me over. "Back in a minute babe." I kiss Bo before making my way over to the three of them. "What's up?"

"Have you noticed anything with Ivy and Beth?" Kenzi asks splashing around with the water just like Lily.

I look over at the two girls who are kicking a ball between them. "Not really. What do you mean?"

"Just that the 3 of us have been noticing some lingering looks between them both. Also I remember looking at Jen the exact same way when we first met." Liv tells us sending Jen a loving look.

"Are you saying Beth could be Ivy's mate? Is that even possible, the Lycan doesn't surface until she turns 18."

"I don't see why not, just because the Lycan gene doesn't surface until then doesn't mean it's not already there." Jen says.

I send a glance back over to them both and see them both play fighting over the football before Ivy wrestles Beth to the ground and starts tickling her. "Wow…imagine that. Your mate being your childhood best friend, some love story that is."

"Yeah, lucky girl." Liv nods. "And at least it'll be easier on Matt, Beth's practically already in the family and no horny teenage boy defiling his baby girl."

"True that." Kenzi laughs.

"Well as long as she's happy." I grin thinking back to when she was just a little girl that loved spending her weekends with Aunty LoLo. I can't believe how fast time flies, seems like just yesterday Lily was born and now she's turning 1 next month. We really need to cherish incredible family moments like these.

.

.

.

 _ **10**_

 _ **9**_

 _ **8**_

 _ **7**_

 _ **6**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR." We all scream as the clock hits midnight.

"Happy New Year beautiful." I whisper pulling Bo into me and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Happy New Year Lauren." She says wrapping hers around my neck and joining our lips. I hold her tighter to me and move my hand further down to her delicious, shapely rear.

"Mhmm Mrs Lewis." Bo groans moving a hand up into my hair and gripping it tightly.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress, not that you don't look phenomenal in it but I need you so much right now." I whisper against her lips.

"Well once we get back to the villa I'm going to fu…."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR BITCHES." Kenzi screams wrapping her arms around us both. We break apart with a laugh and wrap our arms around her.

"You having a good time Kenz." Bo grins.

"The best, I love this place." She slurs. "Also me and Hale are leaving soon and we'll take Lily for the night if you two want."

"Thank you for the offer but we'll keep her." Bo tells her looking over at Lily who's sleeping on Ivy's shoulder.

"If you're sure BoBo. Now I'm off to take my man home." She stumbles away grabbing Hales hand and dragging him out the restaurant.

"You want to get going?" I ask seeing everyone is coupled up and lost in their own worlds.

She nods and heads over to Ivy to grab a drooling Lily. "Thanks for looking after her tonight." Bo says to Ivy as Lily cuddles into her neck.

"Not a problem. I love my little Lily bear."

Okay well Happy New Year. Love you." I say giving her a hug goodnight.

Bo and I say our goodbyes to everyone and make our way down the trail that leads from the restaurant to the beach villas. We both take our time as it's such a beautiful night out with the moon so full and the stars so bright. "Take her a minute babe." Bo says handing me our sleeping baby as she digs for the key to the villa. We enter the hut and I tell Bo to head to the bedroom as I change Lily and put her down for the night.

"There you go angel." I whisper putting her in the cot.

"No mama." She whines.

"Shhhh. Bed time baby girl." I run my finger down her cheek but she continues to whine and grip onto me. "Okay come here." I lift her back up and she soon settles and cuddles into me.

I enter our bedroom to find Bo coming out of our bathroom in just her underwear. "Ugh." I groan at the sight of her.

"She wouldn't go down huh." She laughs at the pout on my face.

"Nope, I think we have a visitor tonight." I put Lily down on the bed next to Bo and quickly change out of my clothes and climb in my bed next to them both.

"I know she got in the way of our sexy time tonight but I love having her here with us." Bo whispers kissing her head.

"Yeah, she's just so cute." I grin.

"I know everyone says she looks like me but I'm so glad she has your eyes Lauren. I'm filled with so much love when I look into them because I know we made her. You gave her those eyes Lauren." She says with her eyes filling up.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask brushing my thumb against her cheek.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. We're married and you gave me the most beautiful girl in the world, I can't imagine that this almost wasn't my life." She says moving closer to me and Lily.

"Well it is your life and it will be for a very, very, very long time." I lean in and kiss her soundly. "I love you Bo."

"I love you so much Lauren." I wrap my arm around Bo and bring both my girls closer to me and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Wow." Liv pants entering the restaurant we're all having some lunch in dripping wet. "That is one big storm." She laughs coming to sit at the table. "But I've got Mr bunny." Liv grins handing over Lilys favourite toy. Ever since the storm started up last night Lily has been a crying wreck and it got even worse when we all arrived for a late lunch so Liv offered to go out in the storm and get her toy to calm her down.

"Thank you so much." I say grabbing it and holding it front of our crying baby. "There we go baby girl Mr bunny will protect you." Lily grabs it from me and holds it against her face.

"Bless her, it must be so scary not knowing what those loud sounds are." Jen pouts.

"She'll be fine...our girls a little fighter." Lauren grin as she soon calms down a bit.

We all enjoy our meals as Lily finally settles down but we're interrupted by a hotel rep coming over to our table. "Hi everyone, not to worry you all but the weather says the storm seems to be picking up and we've been advised to evacuate the area and to a hotel on the next island over. We'll be meeting at the docks in 45 minutes to get on the boat." He tells us.

"Why can't we just stay here?" Matt asks.

"Safety reasons, we have a big hotel on our sister island that's much safer than the beach villas. Once the storm blows over we can bring everyone back, but for now we need to leave just to be sure."

"Okay well thank you for letting us know." Jen says. He gives us a smile before heading over to the next table.

"Should we all head out and pack a bag before we leave?" Sarah asks.

"There's no need for us all to go and get soaked. I can grab stuff for us all." Liv says.

"Ha. You'd never remember everything, I'll come with you." Lauren tells her with Hale and Matt soon offering to help.

"Okay then me, Liv, Hale and Matt will run back to the villas and grab a bag for us all while you all get on the boat." Lauren tells us.

"Are you sure Lo. It's pretty bad out there." I frown looking out the window at the heavy rain and harsh wind.

"We'll be fine Bo and Lily will definitely need her stuff. You all grab some seats for us because it'll be a busy boat and I'm not standing on the deck while its pissing down." Liv laughs before kissing Jen and standing back up.

"Livs right Bo. We need some stuff." Lauren tells me and presses a kiss to Lilys head and my lips.

The 4 of them grab everyone's keys and a small list of what they might need for the next couple days before running out into the rain and towards the beach. "Well we better make a move gang." Kenzi says finishing off her pancakes. We all collect our stuff and watch everyone in the restaurant doing the same thing. Thankfully the docks aren't that far from where we are, it's actually just down the beach from our villas. I throw my coat over Lily and we all practically run down to the docks but find a huge line already.

"Shit." I groan feeling the rain run down my back.

"Looks like we'll still be here by the time they get back with our bags." Kenzi huffs.

It actually only takes us 15 minutes to board the boat and get out of the rain. We find a few rows of seats for us all to sit. "Jesus the rain and wind is really picking up, I wish they would hurry up." Jen says with a worried look on her face while looking towards the door.

"It'll be fine." I say trying to keep myself calm.

Kenzi begins to say something but a loud siren sounds through the air. Soon the workers start to run around getting everyone sat down and some heading towards the control room. "What's happening?" Ivy says holding on to Beth's hand and leaning into Sarah.

"I don't know baby." Sarah whispers kissing her head.

I hear a loud bang behind me and see it was Hale throwing the door open with a bleeding Matt leaning on him. Sarah jumps us and grabs Matt to help him down onto one of the seats. "What happened?" She takes off her jumper and putting it to his head. "Ivy go get a first aid kit for your dad." She says and Ivy soon goes running off to the control room.

"The wind picked up and a branch came flying through one of the windows and cut Matt up. Lauren and Liv told me to bring him back and they'd be right behind us." Hale says taking a towel offered to him and drying off.

I look towards the door but see no sign of Lauren or Liv. "Please hurry Lauren." I hold Lily closer to me but I feel the engine of the boat start up and out the window I see them move the ramp. "What are they doing? Are they leaving?" I say and Jen looks towards the door. She makes her way over to a crew member just as the boat starts to leave the docks. I quickly hand Lily over to Kenzi and join Jen at the door.

"You can't leave, our wives are out there." She shouts trying to push past 5 crew members.

"I'm sorry we can't turn back. That siren you hear is a tornado warning, we must leave now." He says locking the door and calling for help to keep us back.

"No move out the way." I join Jen and we manage to push past 3 of the crew members but soon more join in holding us back. "Let me fucking go." I growl feeling my succubus start to surface at the thought of Lauren being hurt. Just as I feel myself begin to lose control I look towards the beach and see the villas on the beach being completely destroyed.

"LAUREN."

 **A/N: Uh Oh :/ part 2 coming soon. Leave a little review if you can and I'll see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know I'm a total cow for leaving it on a massive cliff-hanger, but it's just too funny ;)**

 **Sorry this one took a while but as you can see it is the longest so far.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **New Years Part 2**

 **BPOV:**

"I can't stay here Kenzi. I'm going out of my mind." I cry pacing back and forth in the hotel's lobby.

"I know BoBo and we're doing everything we can but there are no boats leaving until the storm blows over." Kenzi says rocking Lily to sleep in her arms. I think she also knows something is wrong, this is the first time she stopped crying since we left the island.

"Lauren could be dead." I sob feeling like there's a knife in my chest.

I can see Kenzi searching for something to say but just like everyone else she has no idea what to say and I know this is hard for them as well, Lauren is their family too.

"Those idiots said there's nothing they can do." Jen growls coming over to us while taking off her sunglasses. Ever since we were stopped from getting off the boat Jens green eyes have been flickering with anger and worry for her mate. "We're going to have to stay here and leave with a boat in the morning."

"Jen I know it's probably impossible but maybe you should both get something to eat then some sleep. We all need to be in top shape for tomorrow." Kenzi says to us both.

"No I'm good." Jen mumbles before walking off somewhere.

"Should she be alone?" Ivy asks sat on one of the chairs with Beth. "Maybe I should go after her."

"Nah kid, she needs some time." Kenzi tells her. "What about you Bo, food?"

"No thanks Kenz."

"Alright well I'm going to feed this little one." She says looking down at Lily who is now awake and looking out of one of the big hotel windows. I'm so glad I've got Kenzi right now, I didn't even think about getting Lily some dinner.

"Fuck…I didn't even think about tracking down Lily some food, I'm such a bad mother."

"Hey. Don't even go there. You're going through something so horrible, no one will judge you for focusing on Lauren." She says coming over and wrapping me in a hug with Lily between us. "And I'm more than capable of looking after both my girls until we bring back Hotpants."

"Thanks Kenz." I pull back and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

Lily looks up at me and lays her little hand on my cheek. "Mama." She says with a pout.

"Mama will be back soon baby. I'm going to bring her back."

"No." Lily smiles nodding her head.

"Yeah Lily bear I promise."

"Alright gorgeous girl, lets go fill that belly." I kiss her head and watch Kenzi get in the elevator.

I turn away from the elevator and spot one of the crew members from the boat at the front desk. "Excuse me." I shout running to catch up with him.

He turns and flinches when he sees me. "Oh, you again." He mumbles moving backwards.

"Yeah sorry about your eye." I say pointing to the big bruise that's already forming on his eye. Unfortunately for him he was one of the crew members ordered to keep me away from the door when the boat pulled away from the docks. "Look that storm must have blown over by now and my wife is stuck over there. She could be seriously hurt." I feel myself get angry again about being so far from Lauren.

"Listen this just isn't any storm. It's a cyclone over there and the seas are way too rough to even try to get back to that Island." He rants, but his face soon softens when he sees my face drop. "Look I'm sorry about your wife, but the siren probably gave her fair warning to get to safety. I promise, the second I hear confirmation that we can go back on the water I'll come find you." He tells me before heading off somewhere.

"Thanks." I whisper heading back to the seating area.

"You okay Aunty Bo?" Ivy asks coming to sit next to me on the couch. "Sorry, that's probably a really dumb question." She mumbles.

"No it's fine. Thank you for asking sweetheart." I bring her in for a hug and let her rest against me. I've been so wrapped up with my thoughts that I didn't stop to think about how Ivy is. Today her Dad could have been seriously injured and is upstairs with concussion, she was nearly caught up in a cyclone and her 2 aunties are missing. "How are you doing kid? You've had a rough day yourself."

"I'm good." She mumbles turning her face into my neck, that I soon feel get wet.

"Hey come one Ivy. Everything and everyone is going to be fine." I say holding her close.

"Okay." She cries nodding her head against me.

"Right, now you go get some food with Beth and get some rest." I tell her lifting her head and wiping the fallen tears from her cheeks. She nods her head and I place a kiss on her head. "Go on you two, get going." I give her a playful shove and Ivy grabs Beth's hand before they both walk off to the hotel's bar and restaurant.

"Fuck me." I groan falling back onto the couch and rubbing at my temples as I feel a horrible headache coming on. I take this time to look around the hotel lobby and see other families looking as scared as I feel, it looks like Lauren and Liv weren't the only 2 people left behind on the island. "Laurens a smart girl Bo, smartest person alive I bet. I'm sure everything is fine." I mumble to myself.

"Please be okay Lo." I whisper feeling the stress of the day hit me and my body soon slip into a sleep on the lobby couch.

.

.

.

"Lauren?" I shout walking into our trashed villa. "Lo...are you here?" I cry out not hearing anything.

"Bo? What's wrong?" Lauren says running out of the bedroom.

I sprint into her arms and bury my face into her neck. "Oh Lauren I thought I'd lost you."

"Why would you think that?" She asks holding me tight against her.

"The storm, I saw it rip through the beach."

She laughs and pulls back from our hug. "That was nothing but a little rain. I actually had I nice run in rain with my Lycan while I waited for you to come back." She grins before kissing my head.

"Thank god, I was going out of my mind with worry baby." I grin pulling her down for a deep kiss.

"Mhmm." She moans into the kiss but soon pulls back. "But you need to go now beautiful." Lauren says brushing hair out of my face.

"What."

"You need to go. Time to wake up Bo." She smiles.

"Lo."

"Wake up Bo. Wake up."

"BO...hey Bo wake up. BO." I jump up and nearly crack heads with Jen that's stood above me with a worried look on her face. I scan my surrounding and see I'm still on the couch in the hotel lobby.

"No." I sigh falling back onto the couch.

"Are you alright? You were mumbling a lot."

I hold back the tears and look up at Jen. "Yeah I'm fine, just had a dream that this was all a nightmare and I was back in Laurens arms."

"Well you won't have to wait too long. The cyclone dangers have pretty much passed, it's just rain and mild winds now so I've managed to get us on a local tour guides boat, we can be back at the island by sun rise." Jen tells me and I look out the window to see it still dark out.

"What time is it? Have you slept Jen?"

"4ish I think and yeah I had an hour here or there but I couldn't take my mind off Liv and Lauren." She sighs. "But I know they're alive, I can feel it. So we're going to get on that boat find them." Jen says forcing a smile onto her face.

"Yeah we are. When do we leave." I jump up from the couch but quickly regret it when I feel like I've got a knife stuck in my neck.

"We've got an hour until we leave. So got get cleaned up, grab some food and meet back here. We're going to get our girls back." She grins kissing my head and pushing me towards the elevators.

I arrive on the 13th floor and quietly knock on Kenzi and Hales door. It swings open and I see Kenzi stood there looking so tired with a wide-awake Lily in her arms. "Hey baby bear." I grin as she holds her arms out to me.

"There your mummy is here, you can stop hating me." Kenzi says walking into the room and I follow her in.

"Hey Bo." Hale says from his spot on the bed.

"Morning Hale. Sorry she kept you up, I passed out on the couch in the lobby."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you've got some rest." He smiles. "You have any news?"

"Yeah that's why I'm here actually. Jens got us a spot on a tour boat, we're heading back to the island in an hour."

"Okay. You go shower and eat something, I'll get Lily dressed and take her to Ivy." Kenzi says rushing around the room looking for clothes.

"Kenz its fine. I'll sort her, you've been with her all night."

"Nope. Get gone girl." She huffs pushing me into the bathroom with my bag.

I have a quick 15-minute shower and throw on my usual black jeans and t-shit before brushing my hair from my face and throwing it up into a bun. I exit the bathroom to find Kenzi putting on Lily's little red converse to go with her blue jeans and white jumper. "Hey baby." I smile heading over to her as she reaches her arms out to me. "Come here then." I kiss her little cheek as she wraps her chubby arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much for this Kenz."

"Anytime, you know I love my Lily bear." Kenzi says as she dresses herself.

The hotel door swings open and Hale comes in with bags in his arms. I didn't even notice he was gone. "The food and coffee has arrived ladies." He grins placing it all down on the table by the window.

"Thanks hot stuff." Kenzi winks before digging into her sausage roll.

"Have something to eat Bo, I'll feed Lily." Hale says pulling out yogurt and fruit for her.

"I appreciate the offer Hale but I've missed her so much, I'll just give her some breakfast." I grab the food pots and open then up for Lily. "Here you go angel." I say spooning some oatmeal into her mouth.

"So how you doing Bo?" Hale asks sipping on his own coffee.

"I feel like I've got a knife in my heart." I whisper against Lily's head. "I need to find her guys."

"Oh Bo." Kenzi pouts and reaches over to hold my hand as tears soon spill from my eyes. "We're going to find them."

"I know it's just hard." I sniff trying to stop myself from flowing as Lily looks up at me with her own pout matching Kenzi's. "I'm okay baby girl. I'm gonna bring mama back." I need to hold my tears back when her eyes light up when I say the word mama.

"Mama." She mumbles falling against my chest.

"You'll be back in her arms soon." I continue to feed her the rest of her oatmeal and some of the melon and banana that Hale bought her. "Right, let's get you to Ivy's room baby bear." I wipe her face and hand her over to Kenzi and Hale for goodbye kisses.

"See you later beautiful." Kenzi kisses all over her face causing Lily to giggles and squirm in her arms.

"Come on then you." I lift Lily into my arms and make my way out of Kenzi's hotel room and towards Ivy's. I raise my hand to knock on their door but Lily soon beats me to it by banging her little hand against the door with a laugh. "Hey cheeky." I pull her hand back from the door and quietly knock myself. A few seconds later the door opens with Beth stood on the other side.

"Hi Mrs Lewis." She says shyly.

"Hey Beth, I thought I told you to call me Bo." I tell her walking in.

"Oh yeah sorry Bo. Ivy's in the shower, I can hurry her up if you want."

"No it's fine, we can wait." I take a seat on the bed and place Lily next to me who begins to rock back and forth while smacking her hands on the bouncy bed. She's such a cute little weirdo.

I try and make some small talk with Beth while I wait but I can't tell she's still so nervous in front of me, Lauren says it's because she has a crush on me. I remember the first time I met her she couldn't take her eyes off my chest and would look away blushing when I'd catch her staring. Soon the shower stops and Ivy comes out in some shorts and a vest top. "Oh hey Bo." She says in shock. Her eyes flick over to a blushing Beth who mumbles something about going to drown herself in the bath, making us both laugh as she slams the door.

"She's so cute." I laugh.

"Yeah she's great." Ivy smiles. "How are you doing?" She asking sitting next to Lily who smiles up at her in return.

"I don't know. My mind is all over the place, all I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry in the corner but I know need to be strong and have a smile on my face for Lily, then I feel like absolute shit for smiling at my own child because my wife is out there on that island possibly hurt." I rant.

"Lauren will be fine Bo, I just know it." She tells me as Lily slaps her hand against Ivy's leg with a squeal.

"I hope so." I take a deep breath and bring Lily onto my lap. "We're heading back to the island in a little while, so do you mind taking Lily for a little while."

"Oh wow, yeah no problem. I'll keep her." Ivy nods. "Do you need anything?"

"No, you watching out for Lily is more than enough." I tell her while brushing her short brown hair to the side. "At least this way I can focus on Lauren knowing this little one is safe."

"Well hand her over." Ivy says holding her arms out.

I hold Lily tight against me and kiss her head. "Okay baby girl, I'll see you soon with mama." I kiss her cheek and give her one more tight hug before handing her over to Ivy. She pouts at me but a smile soon comes across her face and she lets out a loud giggle when Ivy tickles her neck.

I give them both one last kiss and make my way back down to the lobby. "Hey Bo." Sarah says running up to me and bringing me into a big hug.

"Hey." I hold her tight and we make our way over to everyone that's waiting. "So when are we leaving." I ask looking around at everyone gathered. Kenzi and Hale are stood next to Liv while Sarah takes her place back next to Matt who's got a small bandage on his head from yesterday's cut.

"We're just waiting on the tour guide and we'll be off." Jen says brushing her hand through her wet hair.

We only end up having to wait a few minutes before the tour guide arrives and we all drive down to the docks. We get on the speed boat and make our way to the island, thankfully the wind is behind us and the rain isn't too bad. "How long will this take?" I shout over all the noise.

"About 45 minutes, if the wind stays behind us." The tour guide Mitch shouts back.

.

.

.

"Okay Mitch has set us up with a jeep so we can get back to the holiday complex." Jen says leading us off the boat and up the docks. We had to get off at the docks at the other side of the island as the ones by our beach villas was destroyed in the storm. We all quickly hop into the jeep and Jen tells us the plan as we drive through the town. Sarah and Matt are going to check the outer areas of the hotel complex, while Kenzi and Hale check the actual hotel complex, as Jen and I check the beach villas.

"I can't believe this happened." Kenzi whispers looking at the wreckage all around us as we drive through the town. "All these poor people."

"I know." Sarah whispers back looking at one of the schools with a tree through the middle of it.

"Stay focused everyone, we're nearly there." Jen says pointing at the sign saying the hotel complex is 1 kilometre away. Jen parks up the jeep on the side of the road that leads to the complex and we all split off into our pairs. I give Kenzi a quick hug goodbye before me and Jen sprint off down to the beach.

"I'll check ours, you head into yours." Jen says jogging off into their villa.

"LAUREN? LO?" I shout entering our villa. The villa is completely trashed, the furniture has been blown everywhere and the windows have all been smashed in. I then run into the bedroom and see all our draws opened with our clothes thrown around the room. "She was here." I mumble running back out the villa and make my way to Kenzi's.

"BO...IN HERE." Jen shouts from the last villa that belongs to Ivy and Beth. I sprint down the beach and skid into the villa.

"What?" I pant looking at a crouching Jen.

"I can smell them, they were both here." She says standing up. "Bags filled with all of our clothes in the other room, smashed glass and blood on the floor." Jen says pointing it out for me. I look down and see a blood trail from the Livingroom to the door.

"Who's blood is it?"

"I can smell both of theirs, but this trail leads out the house." She says grabbing my arm and leading us both out the villa and down the beach.

"I can't see anything Jen." I tell her as we make our way down the beach.

"The rain has washed most of it away, but I can still smell them." We walk for a few minutes and completely pass by the villas lined up on the beach. "It's getting stronger." Jen says and we break off into a light jog. There are rocks and trees all to the side of us.

"Where the hell are they?" I whisper as the sand comes to a stop and we're just left with the sea crashing against the mountain rocks in front of us.

"I can't smell anything now." Jen says looking just as worried. "LIV...OLIVIA." Jen screams.

"LAUREN. WHERE ARE YOU LO." I shout. The worst possible scenarios are going through my mind right now but I push them aside, I know she's alive.

"LAUREN. CAN YOU HE..."

"Shhhhh." Jen says cutting me off placing her hand on my arm.

"What?"

"I heard something." She says looking towards the rocks further down the beach. "OLIVIA." She shouts out before going silent.

I listen out and I'm sure I heard something that sounds a lot like a whimper. I turn to Jen who whips her head to me with wide eyes and a smile playing on her lips. "Up here." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me into the freezing cold water. We push ourselves through the freezing cold water and though the strong current for a few minutes before we drag our bodies onto the rocks. I look up and see that over here there are caves lining the rock face.

"They're here, I can smell them again." Jen says pulling me off the floor.

She holds onto my hand and we both run across the uneven rocky floor before climbing up some large stones and to the entrance of a cave. We both head inside the dark cave and I'm instantly greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Liv." Jen cries out before running to her.

I look past Liv and my eyes land on my beautiful girl laying up against the wall. "Lauren." I call jumping over the rocks and sliding onto my knees in front of her. "Oh fuck Lauren." I cry seeing all the blood covering her shivering body. "Lauren...can you hear me baby." I whisper brushing her hair from her cold forehead. My eyes scan her body and see scratches all over her with a large gash on her neck that's been plugged with Livs t-shirt.

"Bo." She whispers opening her eyes slightly.

"I'm here Lauren." I kiss her cheek softly and brush some dirt off her head. "Can I heal your neck?" I ask not wanting to do anymore damage.

She gives me a small nod so I immediately bring my lips to her cold chapped ones and push my chi into her body. I do this for about 10 seconds before I feel Lauren tap against my leg. I pull back and see Laurens neck practically healed, now only a scratch on her neck along with the cuts on her body. "There we go baby." I smile kissing her gently.

I look back to Jen and see she's trying to coax Liv out of her wolf form. "I need to see how bad it is baby." Liv whimpers in response and howls out in pain that soon turns to screams as she changes back to human. I get a good look at Liv and notice her bone sticking out her leg and her body is covered in cuts and scratches like Laurens body.

"Fuck a duck that hurt." Liv coughs.

"Why were you in your Lycan form." Jen asks covering Livs naked body with her jumper.

"Lauren got cut up pretty bad in Ivy's villa so I had to carry her down the beach and away from the cyclone but when we got into the water we got slammed into the rocks and I felt my leg snap. I knew I wouldn't be able to carry Lo in my human form so I changed and I guessed my Lycan body heat could keep her warm in the caves." She says pulling herself up against the rock wall.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I ask Jen.

Jen then reaches inside her back pocket and pulls out her phone that's wrapped in plastic. She looks up at me with a smirk when she notices my confused look about the phone being wrapped up. "This isn't my first storm. With the weather this bad I knew to wrap it so it wouldn't get wet on the boat." She says before getting on the phone and calling Matt for help.

"They'll all be here soon." Jen says hanging up the phone.

"We can't go to a human hospital." Lauren groans as she sits up and stretches her neck.

"It'll be fine to just get you both checked out. Once you've both been checked out and Livs legs been set we'll head home. There's no law keeping us in the hospital." Jen says holding Liv close to her.

"BO...JEN...WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear Sarah shout. Jen kisses Liv on the head before running out the cave.

We all wait a couple minutes in silence while listening to the strong winds outside before Jen, Matt and Hale appear at the cave. "The cavalry has arrived." Matt jokes walking further in and to Livs side as Hale comes to Laurens.

"Hey doc, you look like crap." He winks wrapping his coat around Lauren. "How about we get you out of here." Hale grins holding his arm out to her. We both wrap our arms round Lauren and pull her up off the wet floor. She hisses out in pain and holds onto us both tightly as we make our way out the cave with Matt carrying Liv behind us.

After a lot of hard team work we manage to get Lauren and Liv through the water and back onto the beach safely. "Oh shit Hotpants, you look like crap." Kenzi says brushing back Laurens wet hair.

"That's exactly what your husband said." Lauren says through the chattering teeth.

"Come on, lets get them to the car." Matt says nodding towards the jeep that they somehow managed to get onto the beach.

We all bundle into the jeep and Matt heads back to the town. "All the hospitals here are filled with people or partly destroyed due to the storm so we need to head back to the docks, get on the boat and head back to the other islands hospital. At least there we can get some privacy." Matt tells us speeding down the road.

"We're nearly there Lo. I'll make everything better baby." I whisper against her head holding her cold body against mine.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"Lauren. Lauren baby." I hear whispered as a hand strokes my cheek.

I struggle at first but I manage to force my eyes open and find my beautiful wife stood over me with tears gathering in her eyes. "Hey beautiful." I croak through my fry throat.

"Oh my god Lauren. I'm so glad you're awake." She cries leaning forward and kissing me gently before placing her forehead on mine.

"Where are we?" I ask. This bed is way too comfortable to be a hospital one.

"We're back at the hotel we were evacuated to. On our way to the hospital in the boat you went into shock, even with your body heat you had slight hypothermia from being in the water and out in the cold all night, but we got you and Liv treated and you both just need rest." She says sitting next to me on the bed.

"How is Liv? She saved my life Bo"

"I know baby and she's fine. I healed her leg, so she's resting down the hall with Jen."

"Thank god she's okay. How the hell did you get me out of the hospital." I groan sitting up slightly.

"They were swamped with patients from the storm, so once you were treated we had Matt carry you out of there." Bo laughs.

"Wow." I breath out falling against the pillows. "What a holiday huh." I laugh but it soon turns into a cough.

Bo frowns and quickly runs over to the mini fridge and grabs me a bottle of water. "I healed you as much as I could. I haven't fed in a little while, so you'll be a bit stiff and sore still."

"You've done amazing Bo. You saved me." I smile reaching up to stroke her soft cheek.

I see her bottom lip wobble and tears fill her eyes. "I was so scared Lauren, I thought I'd lost you." She cries falling forward into my chest.

I wrap my arms round her and hold her as tightly as I can. "Shhhh. I'm here Bo, I'm not going anywhere." I whisper against her head. "I'd never leave my girls." I promise her.

We both just sit in silence for a few minutes as I hold my girl against me. I know exactly how she felt, for a few minutes when the storm started up I really did think that I wouldn't ever see my girls again. I wouldn't see Lily turn 1 and grow up, I wouldn't see her first day of school, graduating high school and college, the first time she fell in love and had a family of her own. Those thoughts nearly killed me themselves. "As much as I love having you in my arms, I miss my Lily bear." I tell Bo.

She sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Oh she misses you too. She's been saying Mama non-stop." Bo laughs. "Lily's down the hall with Ivy, I'll go grab her." She kisses me quickly before heading out the room. I sit further up on the bed and try to smooth my hair down. I'm sure I look a mess and I don't want to scare my baby girl, she's been through enough these past few days without having nightmares because of my face. I soon hear the door click and Bo comes in with Lily facing away from me in her arms.

"Look Lily, there's mama." Bo says turning her and pointing at me.

Lily turns her head and stares at me. A little smile comes across her faces but soon she bursts out into tears and reaches out for me. "Mama…Mama…Mama." She sobs trying to get to me.

Bo rushes forward and places her into my arms. "Awww baby." I hold her tightly against me and rock her as she cries into my neck. "It's okay Lily. Mamas back." I kiss her head and rub my hand along her back as she tries to bury herself deeper into my neck. Bo sits next to us and just pouts down at Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Back with my girls." I smile at Bo when Lily's crying stops and she just lays against my chest.

"Where you belong." Bo says moving closer and resting her head against my shoulder. "And where you're staying."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ahhhhh it's good to be back. Had a few one-shot ideas for this but just been sooooo busy with life and other fics.**

 **I know this isn't a big one, but I thought I'd start off with a happy one, and don't worry I've got a few more in the works. Also HAPPY 2018...Hope its an incredible year for everyone.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

 **1** **ST** **BIRTHDAY**

 **BPOV:**

I watch the steam fill up the room while quietly strip off my bloody clothes and step into the hot shower. "Ohhhh yes." I moan as the powerful water stream hits my body and soothes my muscles, but then wince when it touches the large bleeding gash I have on my side. About 4am I had to head out on a case with Kenzi about some mysterious fae that has been going around cutting the heads clean off light fae doctors. When I found out what had been happening I'd never been so happy about Lauren working for the dark fae.

We managed to track down this 7ft guy in an alleyway, with the help Kenzi's super sharp Lycan nose, standing over a decapitated head with blood dripping from his sharp as knives nails. Kenzi quickly changed into her Lycan and charges him, but was quickly thrown against the wall and he was on me before I could even blink, slamming me against the wall and slicing me across my stomach. Kenz manages to lock her jaw around his ankle making him drop me on the floor and kicking her off him before disappearing into the darkness. We both shake off our disappointment and before we go home promise to head back out soon to stop this asshole from killing anyone else.

I jump out of my thoughts when I feel the breeze of the shower door being opened but a smile stretches across my face when I hear my wife's husky morning voice. "Good morning." Lauren whispers against my shoulder as she wraps her arms round my waist and kisses my shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful." I grin turning around and kissing her softly.

"That looks deep." She frowns looking down at my torso.

"Yeah he got me good." I hiss as she examines it.

"Did you get him back?" Lo asks washing the blood from the cut so she can see it completely.

"No, he got away...but Kenz and I are going back out."

"Tomorrow obviously." She winks.

"Obviously." I grin running my hands down her perfect body. "We won't have long." I groan when she attaches her lips to my neck.

"I'd give it 10 minutes." She laughs biting me gently and moving her hand down my stomach.

"Well you better get started Mrs Lewis." I say but soon let out a gasp when she slides her long fingers right inside me.

"Oh, like this?" She smirks already picking up her speed.

"Just like that." I pant gripping onto her back and pulling her body against mine as close as possible. "You always make me feel so good." I moan into her shoulder, already feeling myself get close to the edge.

Lauren soon attaches her lips to mine when she must feel my walls tightening on her fingers and opens my lips with her tongue. "Feed baby." She mumbles. I dig my nails into her back and begin to suck chi deep from inside her. Soon feeling the wound in my side healing but I know I don't need to stop there, I continue to take chi from Lauren...revelling at the taste of her.

"Oooh fuck Lo." I cry my release into my wife's mouth and I feel Lauren curl her fingers inside of me. Lauren pulls back, cutting off the exchange of chi and letting me catch my breath.

"You enjoy baby?" She whispers against my cheek before kissing it.

"It was alright." I tease.

"Oh thanks."

"Just kidding gorgeous." I wrap my hand into Laurens hair and pull her in for a deep kiss.

After a few moments Lo pulls out of our kiss and looks down at my now completely healed stomach. "All better." She grins now running her hand over my smooth stomach, washing some of the dried blood away.

"I still can't believe how much chi I can take from you." I grin feeling Laurens power flowing through my body.

"You want some more?" She smirks.

"If you insist." I smirk back before leaning forward and connecting our lips. Just as I move my hand down my wife's taught stomach, our daughter decides to make her presences known by screaming the house down.

"Right on time." Lauren sighs falling forward and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'll make it up to you later." I promise kissing her neck and heading out the shower, leaving Lo to shower for the big day ahead.

I quickly dry off, throw on some sweats and Laurens t-shirt before going to my crying girl. "Alright grumpy, calm down." I laugh at Lily's fake crying that she like to put on to get attention.

"Muma." She grins at me as she stands up in her cot when I enter the room.

"Hello my beautiful birthday girl." I smile back and lift her into my arms.

"Hi." Lily sighs cuddling herself into my neck. I can't believe my baby is 1 today, its seems like yesterday she was being laid on my chest moments after she was born, and now she's walking all by herself.

"You ready to be spoiled rotten baby bear?" I ask kissing her head and making my way over to her changing mat.

"No." Lily giggles. She's still not over this no phase.

"Well too bad, because everyone will be coming round soon for your special day." I finish cahnging her, kiss her cheek and bounce us down the stairs. Lily laughs in glee and waves her arms around.

I place Lily in her high chair and begin to prepare her birthday breakfast. "How does pancakes sound baby bear?" As usual I get ignored as she bangs out her own tune on her chair, and continue on with breakfast.

"Seems like we're going to have a little drummer on our hands." Lo says walking into the kitchen. Lily looks up at her with a grin and continues to bang around.

"Or an annoying teenager." I wink mixing the batter.

"Ooooh those days will be interesting." Lauren sighs kissing me on the side of the head. I go about finishing up the food while Lauren makes the coffee and sets up the table for breakfast.

I cook them till they're nice and brown, cut up Lily's pancakes so they cool down for her, before grabbing some strawberries and blueberries, mushing them up slightly and adding some whipped cream to the top. "Not too much Bo, we don't want her having diabetes before she can talk." Lauren tuts. She's such a doctor.

"It's her birthday." I say adding one more squeeze of cream. "You know everyone's going to load her with sugar today."

"Oh god, Liv is going to be awful." Lo groans. Olivia definitely will be handing her sweets and cake at any chance. "I guess one day won't hurt."

"Of course not, it's her special day." I grin giving Lily her breakfast.

Lauren leans over and gives our girl a kiss on her cheek before it gets too messy with food. "Happy Birthday baby bear."

"So what time is everyone getting here?" Lo asks.

"Kenzi said they were all going to come around about 12." I look at the wall clock and see it's 8:34, so we've got some time to get everything set up.

"Lot's of time with our girl then before it turns into a mad house." Lauren smiles with a mouth full of food.

"You want some presents baby girl?" I ask Lily.

She looks up at me with her face covered in mushy strawberries and cream falling out her mouth. "No."

"Jesus Christ." Lauren laughs shaking her head. "When is she going to get over this no thing."

"Probably when we stop laughing at it. You cheeky monkey." I growl grabbing onto Lily's swinging foot. She just laughs and continues to swing her foot near me before stuffing more mushed fruit into her mouth.

.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LILY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." We all sing to Lily as Lauren rocks our girl back and forth in her arms. Everyone arrived at the house a few hours ago and Lily has been in her element, surrounded by kisses and so much love on her 1st birthday. Lily claps her hands and looks at everyone with a big cheesy grin on her face, I film the whole scene on my phone, while sporting my own grin.

"Blow them out baby bear." Lauren says leaning Lily towards her birthday cake. Lily reaches out and tries to grab the candles. "No, no, no." Lo laughs pulling her back and blowing out the candles herself.

"WOOOOO." Liv and Kenzi cheer as Lily gives us all a 4-tooth grin.

"Go for it kiddo." Matt laughs as Lily reaches forward to the cake. Lauren tips her forward again so she can grab a handful of the vanilla frosting.

"There she goes." I laugh watching my baby girl stuff that handful on cake into her little mouth, causing half of it to fall to the floor. She goes for more, but Lauren pulls her back before Lily can grab more.

"You'll be sick Lily." Lo laughs cleaning off her hand. "You can have more later."

"Booooooo...party pooper." Liv says taking Lily from Lauren and giving her another small piece of cake.

"Not too much Olivia, I mean it." Lauren says giving her a pointed look while making her way over to me.

"I'll keep my eye on her." Jen promises.

"So far so good." Lauren grins wrapping her arms around my waist. "Something always goes when that mad lot always get together."

"You may have just jinxed us." I say wrapping mine around her neck.

"Ugh probably." She groans nuzzling into my neck.

"Well let's enjoy the quiet while we can." I say pulling her over to the couch. Lauren jumps in front of me, sits down first and pulls me onto her lap.

"I can't believe how big she's getting." Lauren says into my shoulder.

"It's crazy." I say shaking my head as I lean back against Lauren. We watch as Ivy tosses Lily up in the air causing our girl to burst out in giggles. "She'll be the size of Ivy before we know it, going out with friends and keeping us up for hours, worrying about when she's coming home."

Lauren bumps her head against my chest and groans. "Oh god no...I want her as our tiny forever." She pouts.

"Time goes way too fast."

"I know." Lo sighs. "You remember when we brought her home at first, you were so scared." She laughs.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Are you sure she'll be warm enough?" I ask looking down at our little girl who is bundled up in a lilac snow suit with the white fluffy blanket that Kenzi bought her._

" _She'll be fine Bo, I've already had the car warming up." Lauren says tucking her in and lifting the car seat. "You ready?"_

" _Yeah." I nod giving her a smile. "Let's get our girl home." Lauren and I head out into the cold afternoon, saying goodbye to the compound staff on our way out._

 _We both get her situated in the back seat, triple checking to make sure it's safe. I climb in the back next to Lily while Lauren jumps in the driver's seat. "Home sweet home here we come."_

 _I keep my hand on Lily's little hand as she continues to sleep soundly on the journey home. I really cannot believe that this little on was living inside me the same time 3 days ago, and now here she is in the real world, relying on me and Lauren for everything. I'm pulled from my worried thoughts by my phone buzzing…I see a text from Kenzi flashing on my screen._

 _ **Hey sexy Mama Bear. Spoke to the gang and we're all going to come around tomorrow afternoon to see our new favourite little person...and of course her amazing mothers. We all thought we'd let the 3 of you settle in, and come before your all zombie-like from staying up all night with your screaming bundle of joy. Love you all xxx**_

" _Kenzi just messaged and said everyone will pop round tomorrow for a little visit. Give us time to settle Lily down into her new home."_

" _Good thinking." She nods. "How's our angel?"_

" _Sleeping with not a care in the world."_

" _Well let's see how long that lasts, we're nearly home." Lauren makes a few more turns before pulling up to our apartment complex._

" _Here we go." I let out a deep breath and climb out the car._

 _Lauren grabs our bags and hooks them over her arms before opening the car door and unstrapping Lily's car seat. "Let's get my two girls upstairs and all cosy."_

 _As we make our way upstairs I offer to take some of the bags from Lauren, but she just brushes me off and lets me get in first. During the birth I teared quite a bit, but thankfully being a Succubus and having a Lycan wife I was able to head up pretty much right away. Although Lo still doesn't let me lift a finger, except with tending to Lily's hunger._

" _Here we are baby bear, your home." I grin lifting our now awake daughter from her car seat. Lily blinks up at me and lets out a small yawn._

" _I think she likes it." Lauren grins looking down at Lily, while wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her chin on my shoulder._

" _No tears. So far so good."_

 _As soon as those words leave my mouth she starts to whimper and wiggle a little in my arms. "You jinxed us." Lo laughs giving my bum a slap. "I think she's after something I can't help with. You feed her, and I'll make a bit of lunch for us." She says heading off to the kitchen._

" _Okay baby girl, let's fill that little belly." I place Lily on the couch so I can pull my jacket off and unbutton my shirt and bra. "Here we go." I lift Lily, settle on the couch and lift her to my breast. She whimpers a bit more, but when I move her mouth to me Lily immediately latches on and starts to eat._

" _She likes to eat, just like her mama." Lauren smirks sitting down next to me._

" _Yes, she does, and so do I...where's our lunch."_

" _On its way." She says shaking her phone before placing it on the table._

" _Lazy." I wink._

" _Nothing would have pleased me more than making my beautiful wife lunch, but sadly everything in our fridge has gone bad."_

" _Fair enough." I shrug looking down at Lily when the pressure from her mouth leaves my chest._

" _I'll get that wind up, you relax and pick a film." Lauren says lifting Lily up and burping her._

 _After a couple of hearty burps Lauren places our sleeping girl down for a nap and joins me on the couch. "This parent stuff isn't so hard." She grins pulling me into her arms._

" _We'll see if you feel the same way at 3am."_

 _Lauren laughs and pulls me tighter against her. "I'm going to love every second I get to have with my 2 girls. I love you so much Bo."_

 _I pull Lauren down for a kiss before rubbing my thumb against her cheek. "I love you too."_

 **FLASHBACK END**

It seems like yesterday Lily was so tiny that she could fit in the crook of my arm and now she's wobbling around the house all on her own. "You kept me so calm that day, I can't believe it was all smooth sailing."

"Until the morning feed that is." I let out a laugh remembering Lauren walking in our bedroom with her hair all over the place and a screaming Lily.

"She definitely made herself known."

"I won't be surprised if she becomes an opera singer." Lauren says joining my laughter.

"But we managed somehow."

"We make a great team gorgeous." She smiles kissing my jaw.

Laurens right, the both of us do make an amazing team. No matter what the world throws at us, we can handle. With that thought and looking at Lily getting so big so fast a mad thought comes into my head. "Why don't we have another baby." I shrug causing Lauren to look up at me sharply.

"Really?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"Why not? We've not totally screwed up this one...yet, I'm sure we could handle another little one."

A small smile comes across Laurens face and she looks back up at me. "You really want another baby?"

"I'd have a million babies with you Lauren Lewis."

"Well let's not go that far." She grins. "But yeah, let's do it."

"We're having another baby." I squeal quietly.

 **A/N: Oooooooh Doccubus baby 2? Hope you all enjoyed this one shot. There will be a poll on my profile about the baby so go vote if you want. Also, can you let me know if you want a baby making chapter again.**

 **Thanks and I'll see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all the love so far, it's good to be back.**

 **And please remember to go vote on my profile to have your say about the gender of the new Doccubus baby or just leave a review or PM.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PLEASE STAY**

 **BPOV:**

"We should do this more often." Lauren whispers in my ear before kissing my bare shoulder.

"Yeah...it's nice." I sigh relaxing more against Laurens front as she tightens her hold on my stomach. Today we all decided to head down to the beach as a family, enjoy the rare bit of hot weather that we all get, so this morning we all packed up our cars and came down to have a nice day out.

"She's loving it too." Lo laughs looking at our daughter who's running up and down the beach in her little costume, throwing sand at everyone. Liv makes sure no one is looking and changes the colour of her eyes before growling and chasing after her, making Lily squeal in joy and run into Jens arms for safety.

"She's already feisty." I say watching her try and fight Liv while begin held in Jens arms.

Lauren shakes her head and lets out her own laugh. "I know, and she's only 1 ½ we're going to have our hands full when she's a teenager."

I sigh and feel myself tense. "I hope she takes after you Lauren."

"Even if she becomes a succubus, when she turns of age we'll look after her." Lauren whispers. "If Lily's a succubus then she'll have the worlds most amazing mother to guide her through it all. Lily won't have to grow up like you did Bo, she's got a whole army of family behind her every step of the way."

I lean into Laurens touch as she kisses my neck. "I know she'll be fine, but I still want her to be a Lycan. To never feel this hunger, especially as a teenager."

"No matter what, she'll be fine. Now let's enjoy her being little while we can."

"Agreed." I nod settling completely against her.

After a few moments of silence Lauren taps my thigh. "Not that I don't love the feel of my wife's amazing body against me, I'm going to head off for a quick swim while it's hot."

I scoot forward and let Lauren up from the sandy floor. She drops a quick kiss to my head before running off to the sea, Lily sends her a wave before Lo dives into the sea. I watch Lauren swim out to sea and everyone continue to play on the beach for a little while before I relax on the beach to get a nice tan. As I lay back I reach for my phone and put my summer playlist on shuffle. The song that begins to play brings a smile to my face, and I just let my body relax and mind wander.

 _Stars shining bright above you_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"_

 _Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me_

 _Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

 _While I'm alone and blue as can be_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear_

 _Still craving your kiss_

 _I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

 _Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

 _Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

 _But in your dreams whatever they be_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Stars fading but I lin..._

"BO." I hear screamed pulling me out of my daydreaming. I sit up and see Liv and Matt running into the sea while Jen holds a crying Lily who is reaching out to me.

"What's wrong." I shout running over and giving Lily a kiss.

"Somethings wrong with Lauren." She says pointing out to sea. I squint against the sun and see Lauren far out in the ocean flailing her arms in our direction and a distant sound of her shouting for help.

"LAUREN." I scream running towards the sea.

"No Bo you can't." Kenzi says while her and Hale hold me back. "Let Matt and Liv get her...Lily needs you." She says keeping a firm hold of me.

"Lauren needs me." I say struggling against their hold.

"BO STOP." Hale shouts making me freeze. "They'll get her."

Kenzi wraps her arms around me as Liv and Matt continue to swim towards Lauren who seems to be getting further and further away. "Please hurry." I whisper with tears falling down my face. Big waves crash in the ocean, causing my view of them all to fade, but I can still hear some shouting in the distance.

"Can you see them?" Kenzi asks after a minute or so.

"No nothing, hopefully they have her." Hale says moving towards the sea.

I squint against the bright afternoon sun, but I still can't see a fucking thing yet. Soon a huge wave comes crashing onto the shore sending Liv and Matt sprawling onto the sand. "We couldn't reach her." Liv says coughing up water.

"WHAT?" I scream shoving Kenzi off me and running towards them.

"I'm sorry Bo the current is too strong." Matt says trying to bring me in for a hug.

I shove him away from me and make my way to the water only to be stopped by Liv. "It's too dangerous Bo."

"Are you fucking kidding me? We can't leave her." I shout trying to fight out of her hold.

"There's nothing we can do." Liv sighs.

"NO." I scream using all my strength to throw Olivia off and run into the ocean.

"BO STOP." Kenzi screams as I swim out to sea.

"I'm coming Lauren." I pant swimming out further. After a couple minutes I get past the harsh waves and come to a stop in the calmer sea. "LAUREN." I scream looking around.

"Bo." I hear called.

I look around but still see nothing. "LAUREN...WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HELP ME BO." I look into the distance and see an arm waving for me.

"LAUREN." I scream swimming towards her.

"BO HELP ME PLEASE."

"I'M COMING LAUREN...come on." I groan trying to swim as fast as I can.

"BO...PLEASE HURRY." I look up and see Lauren clearly now struggling against a current that keeps pulling her under water.

"I'm coming baby." I swim as hard as I can but no matter how hard I try I can't get close to her. "SWIM TO ME LAUREN."

"I CAN'T BO." She cries.

"Fuck." I groan working my aching arms.

"BO, I CAN'T FIGHT IT MUCH LONGER."

I look up and see her sinking under the sea. "NO LAUREN." She pops back up with a cough and reaches out to me.

"HELP ME." Fuck, why can't I get to her.

"LAUREN."

"BO."

"BO PLEASE."

"BO...BO...BO...HELP ME."

"BO."

"NO LAUREN." I cry

"BO." I feel myself rock as Lauren drifts further away out to sea. "Bo...come on baby."

"BO...Bo...Bo wake up." I jolt awake with Lauren looking down at me with panic written all over her face. "Hey, are you alright?" She asks pushing my hair from my face.

"Lauren." I cry out sitting up and wrapping my arms around her.

"What's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep?" She mumbles against my head as she holds me close.

"Where's Lily."

"She's fine, Kenzi picked her up yesterday so we could have the night to ourselves remember." I try to clear my mind and think back to Kenz taking Lily while giving me and Lauren and big over the top wink.

"It was a dream?" I ask pulling back, feeling tears run down my face.

"Yeah baby it was a dream, you're safe."

"It felt so real Lauren." I whisper trying to get my stress levels down, but there's still a nagging feeling at the back of my head. After a few deep breaths I rest my hand on Laurens chest and let out a sigh at the feel of her heart beating against the palm of my hand.

Lauren rests her hand over mine and kisses my cheek. "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"The worst fucking dream ever." I huff. "You were drowning, and I couldn't save you. No one could get to you."

"I'm fine, Lily's with Kenzi and you're here. We're all safe." Lauren says when I grip her tighter. She climbs over me, lays down on the bed and pulls me against her. "Just relax." Lo whispers, obviously hearing my heart continue to beat like crazy.

We both lay in silence for a few minutes as I get my body and mind under control, I think back on everything that happened yesterday with spending the morning playing with Lily, before Kenzi came to get her so Lauren and I could go out for a meal and spend the evening together. Lo and I made dinner together, watched movies, had a bath and loved each other in bed...there was no beach day out with the whole family, and nothing happened to Lauren. She's here with me, we're wrapped up in each other's arms safe.

"You feeling better now?" She asks kissing my head.

"Mhmm." I hum into her neck.

"You want some breakfast? I was making some before I left."

"Leave?" I sit up and take a proper look at Lauren who is fully dressed with shoes on. "Where are you going?"

"I need to head out of town the day remember. A new Lycan has been causing some problems with Jen's friends pack, so they needed me to make up a little injection to calm him down on full moons."

"No, you can't go Lauren." I frown.

"Bo...I have to." She laughs.

I stare her down for a few seconds as she smirks at me. "No." I roll onto Lauren and pin her to the bed.

"Bo." She laughs again.

"You're not leaving. I need to keep you safe." I mumble into her neck as I keep myself wrapped around her. Even though it was just a dream, I've still got a horrible feeling in my gut.

Lauren kisses my cheek and rubs her hand across my back. "I'm only going to drop off some injections and see what I can do to help."

I sit up and straddle Lauren while looking down at her gorgeous face. "Please stay." I pout rest my hands over hers that are resting on my hips.

"Oh come on Bo...I'll be fine." She groans sitting up.

"No Lauren, please. I've still got such a bad feeling." I whine gripping onto her shoulders as Lauren swings her legs over the bed and stand up with me still in her arms.

Lo tries to drop me onto the bed, but I keep my arms and legs wrapped tightly around her. "Bo stop." She huffs trying to pry me off her. "I'm going to be late and they really need these injections."

"Lauren please don't go, I really don't have a good feeling about today." I beg feeling tears sting my eyes.

Lauren's face drops to sadness when she sees the tears fall from my eyes. "Hey don't get upset."She says placing me on the bed and kneeling in front of me.

"I know I probably sound like an idiot, but I really don't have a good feeling about this." I sniff as Lauren wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"It was just a dream babe." Lo sighs sadly.

"I know it was just a dream and this wasn't real, but what I'm feeling is real Lauren, and it's not a good feeling. So please stay here with me."

"What about the..."

"Someone can come and get them, you already said you were going to get picked up." I say cutting her off, already knowing what excuse she is trying to come up with. Lauren narrows her eyes at me, but a small smirk comes across her face.

"I guess this is what they meant by ball and chain." She mumbles, before sending me a wink.

"Shut up." I groan completely wiping my face clear from tears.

"Right well I need to make a few phone calls." Lauren say standing back up and taking off her jacket. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep it's still pretty early."

I look towards the bedside clock and see the green numbers shining **6:34** at me. "Oh my god it is early." I groan crawling under the covers that Lo pulled back for me. I stare up at my wife as she pulls off her jacket while digging around in her pocket for her phone.

"Okay let me go sort all this out...you get some rest."

"No, I'll wait for you to come back." I'm not sure I could go back to sleep until Lauren is next to me safe.

"I'll be quick." She gives me a quick kiss before making her way out the room.

"You better be."

I relax against the soft bed and bury my face in Lauren's pillow as I wait for her to come back to me. As the minutes tick by I rub my eyes and fight against the sleep as much as I can, quickly the sleep soon begins to win the fight and my eyes close but before they finally do I feel the warm body of my wife slide up behind me. "Finally, I was fighting a losing battle. Everything go okay?" I ask pulling her arm tight around my waist.

"I called up and told them left the injections at the front desk." She says kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I didn't mean to make things hard."

"Don't worry about it, you come first and always will. No go to sleep."

"Love you." I mumble feeling myself slip asleep.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh." I groan taking a big stretch, not being able to open fully open my eyes. I roll over and crack one eye open to look at the clock… **11:42**. "Still to early Lauren." I laugh reaching for her, but feel my stomach drop when there's nothing there. "LAUREN." I shout springing up from the bed.

"ONE MINUTE." Her voice calls from downstairs.

I fall back on the bed and let out a sigh. "Thank god."

I take a few breaths and remind myself that Lo is fine, and a couple of minutes go by before Lauren comes into the room with 2 cups of coffee. "I thought you might be in need of this."

"I knew I married you for something." I grin before taking a deliciously long sip of my coffee. "When did you get up?" I ask placing my mug on the bed side table.

"My phone was ringing so I left to take it." She says putting her mug next to mine. "It was Leah, from the pack I was going to help."

"Did they get the injections okay?"

"Yeah...they picked them up from the desk with no problem, but something actually happened." Lo says with a frown.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

She takes a deep breath and sits up against the head board. "Apparently the Lycan that needed control help didn't take to well to the news of the injections, and attacked a few of the pack members."

"Oh shit, are they alright?"

"One of them has a bad stomach wound. His claws sliced her stomach open, but she's had treatment and will make a recovery." Lauren finishes and I'm completely shocked into silence, but my mind is going crazy with the thought that it could've easily been Lauren that got hurt today.

"I can't believe that."

Lauren grabs a hold of my hands and pulls them into her lap. "I know...I guess it's a good thing I didn't go today. Looks like you're not only a succubus, but a psychic too." She grins.

"Shut up you goof."

"Got my own little guardian angel." She says sliding down the bed and pulling me against her.

I snuggle up to her and pull the covers around us both. "That's fine with me, so as you guardian angel I say we can't ever leave this bed."

"Well Kenzi has Lily until this evening so I'm sure I could handle a few more hours."

"Good." I nod wrapping myself around her again, even though I know she's safe I'll always want to feel her against me. "Love you Lauren."

"I love you too beautiful."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again, I have no idea what's going on with FF but for the past couple of weeks its not been letting me submit any chapters. A few others also seem to be having this problem, but I'm hoping now it stays fixed.**

 **The poll is still up on my profile, so don't forget to have your vote.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LADIES NIGHT**

 **LPOV:**

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry." Bo shouts bursting through the front door and running straight past me and to the stairs. "I'm only changing my clothes to I'll be a couple minutes."

"No problem I'm just finishing up." I shout up to her finishing my email to Evony about the latest new Fae I treated.

I add every single detail of my examination to the email hoping that she would give me a free night, but I know as soon as I send it I'll be getting a call in a few hours with some kind of bullshit question about it, the main ones being if we can really trust this new fae…or if we should just 'get rid of them'. "Please just for once leave me be." I wish tapping my touch pad and sending off my report.

I pile up my papers and move them to my laptop bag for work tomorrow, before putting my boots on and heading to the stairs. "You ready yet babe?" I call up looking down at my watch.

"2 minutes." Bo calls back.

"I'm sure you said that 5 minutes ago." I laugh quietly shaking my head and take a seat on the couch. Tonight is girl's night at the Dhal, usually we have it at our house but Bo begged everyone to have it somewhere other than our living room, having a kid means you spend a lot of time playing on your floor. The girls all agreed, with Kenzi being more than happy to go to the place she gets free alcohol. So now with the boys on babysitting duty its time for the girls to let their hair down.

"Okay I'm all ready to go." Bo calls out bounding down the stairs.

"About time." I grin standing up.

"You know you can't rush perfection babe." She winks flipping her pony tail over her shoulder.

"You're right about that, look gorgeous." I say pulling her in for a kiss.

Bo pulls back from our kiss and pushes me back slightly. "Alright charmer you can ravish me when we get home, we're already late." She winks giving my cheek a soft slap and heading towards the front door.

"I will...don't you worry." I mumble following her out and to the car.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

Lauren and I enter the Dhal and see all the girls are sat at our usual table at the back with multiple empty glasses in front of them. "We're not that late are we?" I laugh taking a seat next to Kenzi.

"We were all early...and thirsty." Liv grins downing the rest of her beer and holding the empty glass up to Lauren.

"Very thirsty." Kenzi agrees.

"I'll go get everyone another round then." Lo laughs heading over to the bar.

"So, what kept you both." Kenzi asks sending me a wink.

"Nothing like that you pervert." I scoff giving her a shove. "I was running a bit late and had to get dressed."

"Mhmm...I'm sure." She grins as Lauren comes over with a tray of drinks.

"Here you go your Majesty." Lauren huffs handing Liv a new bottle.

"Thank you very much." She grins taking a large sip.

Lauren gives her a glare as she hands everyone's drinks out, before sitting down next to me. "Thanks gorgeous." I grab mine and give her a kiss.

"So, what have we missed?" Lauren asked.

"Not much we were just talking about how Tamsin is back." Kenzi whispers pointing over her shoulder.

I look over mine and see that blonde pain in my ass playing pool with some guy. "When did she get back?"

After everything that went down with Dyson, Tamsin quit the force and focused all her time on working for the Dark and soon accepted assignment out of town, I think its been about a year since we've all seen her hanging about. "Did you know she was coming back?" I ask Lauren.

"I heard whispers." Lauren nods. "But you know you've got to take everything they say with a pinch of salt." She shrugs.

"I'm surprised she's not come over yet." Sarah says giving me a smirk. "Wouldn't that be fun."

"No." Lauren and I say at the same time.

"Alright...just an idea." She says holding her hands up with a smirk still on her face.

"Well I also don't think that would be the best idea." Jen says shutting down whatever Sarah was going to say next.

"No fun."

"Let's move on from this shall we." Lauren says laying her hand on my thigh.

"Yes lets." Liv says leaning forward. "Because I have a question."

Lauren lets out a deep sigh and gives my leg a squeeze. "What's your question Liv." I ask.

"Well BoBo, I'm just surprised that you are here drinking, because a little birdie told me that you might be off alcohol for a little while." She grins while Jen shakes her head at her wife.

I look over to Kenzi and see her looking any where but at me. "That didn't sound like a question Olivia."

"Straight to the point it is. Am I getting a little niece or nephew anytime soon." She asks with an expectant look.

"We've spoke about it." I nod.

Liv stares at me blankly before holding her hand out. "Is that it?"

"Details." Liv huffs.

Sarah lets out a laugh at Livs frown and turns to face her. "You know Liv if you want a new baby so much, you could just have one of your own."

"Don't start this again." She replies.

"Yes, please don't." Jen begs.

"Listen, I'm just saying…oh fuck." Liv freezes and looks over our shoulders.

We all turn our heads and see Tamsin making her way over from playing pool and to our table with her eyes firmly locked on my wife, and a smirk on her lips. "This bitch really had a death wish." I scoff.

"Easy baby." Lauren whispers stroking my thigh.

"We'll see."

"This woman is very brave." Jen whispers just as Tamsin reaches us.

"Evening ladies...and Bo."

"Tamsin." I nod keeping myself calm.

"How is everyone? It's been a while."

"Good thanks, how about you?" Kenzi asks.

"I'm good too, just back from my latest assignment. Missed my work buddy, hey Lo." She says winking at Lauren.

Lauren rolls her eyes at Tamsin. "Welcome back." She smiles politely while wrapping her arm around me. I feel myself immediately calm when my mate wraps herself around me.

"Thanks, and I hear congrats are in order, you two had a baby right?" Tamsin says pointing at us both.

"Yep a little girl. She turned 1 a few weeks ago."

"Wow, finally trapped her then Bo." She smirks.

"Fuck off Tamsin, haven't you got an innocent person to be torturing." I smile grabbing my drink.

"No, I've finished all my torturing for the day."

"Is there something you wanted Tamsin? We're just trying to enjoy a quiet drink." Lauren sighs.

Tamsin holds her hands up in surrender and puts an innocent look on her face. "I just wanted to say hello as I'm leaving, but I can see I'm intruding." She huffs before turning around. "I'll see you at work on Monday Hotpants." She calls over her shoulder.

"Bitch." I mumble.

"Ignore her." Lo says giving me cheek a kiss.

"Nice one BoBo, she was trying there." Kenzi says shaking her head.

"As usual." I huff shuffling closer to Lauren.

"Well enough about her, back to the baby talk. What's happening with the new little Lewis." Liv presses again. "Come on give me something."

"Alright alright." Lauren huffs. "We've been speaking about it a lot lately."

"Oooooh." She grins giving Kenzi a high five.

"Any plans then?" Sarah asks.

"Not right now, we want Lily to be a little older. Some kids don't do great at being siblings so young and we love it being just the three of us right now, but in a few months, we're going to start trying." I tell them.

"Awww I'm so happy for you both." Sarah grins clinking her bottle against our drinks.

"Well its not happened yet, but thank you." Lauren grins back wrapping her arm tighter around me.

"So, two kids, you think you're ready for that."

"Sure, another one can't be that hard. Everyone says the first is the hardest because you have no clue what you're doing. With this one we could do it with one hand tied behind our backs." I shrug.

"Fair enough." Liv nods before standing up. "Well let me get in some shots, because soon girls night is going to be filled with tea and biscuits." Liv huffs heading off to the bar.

"She was practically begging us to have a baby a minute ago." Lauren laughs.

"You know what she's like, the second you tell her you're pregnant she'll be bawling like a baby and not letting Bo lift a thing." Jen says smiling at her wife who's setting up a tray of drinks.

"Yeah she's a softie really." Kenzi coos just as Liv slams the tray of about 25 shots on the table.

"DRINK UP BITCHES." She shouts handing us all one.

"Yeah a real teddy bear." Sarah scoffs but grabs a shot anyway.

Liv looks at her funny but continues to hand out the shots. "Now a quick toast, firstly to empty wombs and the joys of alcohol." She grins downing the first shot before picking up another one. "But I'd also like to send my love and good luck to one of my favourite couples and their new baby adventure. I love you both and I know this new little one is going to be the luckiest baby ever to be born into your family." Liv finishes with a smile and raises her glass to us.

"Thank you Liv." Lauren nods giving her a big happy smile.

"Cheers to Hotpants and BoBo." Kenzi cheers clinking her glass with all of ours.

"Cheers." I echo and down my shot.

"Fuck that's horrible." Lo shudders sliding her empty glass away from her.

"Well suck it up Doc, you've got a few more coming your way." Sarah smirks sliding her another one.

I grab mine and give Lauren a nudge. "Come on babe, we need to rally." She pouts at me but picks up her shot and somehow gets it down.

"That's the spirit." Kenzi cheers before swallowing her 2nd shot.

.

.

.

"I know that Olivia wants to get away at some point this year, but we just can't decide where to go because…" Jen stops what she's telling and turns to Liv when she screams.

"HA...I TOLD YOU I COULD MAKE THE SHOT." Liv shouts and slurs at Lauren from the pool table.

"You missed." Lauren laughs pointing at the ball that Liv completely missed. She has to grip onto the table to make sure she doesn't fall over from laughing and the amount of alcohol that's running through her body.

"Oh." Liv frowns and begins to pout at the red ball as Lo continues to laugh.

"I think we might have to call it a night soon." Jen says also laughing at Livs sad face.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." I look down at my watch and see its well after last orders, but Trick always lets his usual's stay a little while longer. Lauren and Liv headed off to play pool a couple hours ago and have had about a shot of vodka every match. Jen and I cut ourselves off a couple hours ago knowing the other four were going all out tonight.

"I wouldn't mind closing up also." Trick says collecting our empty glasses.

"Sorry Trick." I wince.

"Don't worry about it, but it seems like its home time for everyone else." He smirks nodding to Kenzi and Sarah who are cuddled up with each other in the corner. "You need any help?"

"No, we'll be okay." Jen sighs getting up and going over to them.

"I'll round up the rowdy twins." I cringe heading towards to noise.

"NO LAUREN IT WENT IN...YOU TOOK IT OUT."

"Alright that's enough." I tell them both.

Lauren ignores me, growls in the back of her throat and grips onto the pool table. "HOW DID I TAKE IT OUT OLIVIA...I'M NOT MR FUCKING STRECH." Lauren screams back.

"NO BUT YOU'RE A SNEAKY FUCKER." Liv accuses.

"Ladies, we're leaving now." I huff.

"How dare you." Lauren gasps, in an overly dramatic drunken way.

"HEY ENOUGH." I shout knocking the pool table.

They both spin towards me and a happy grin comes across my girls face. "Hey baby, where have you been?"

"Over there, watching the both of you get trashed and argue like 12-year olds."

"She started it." Liv mumbles.

"Well aside from who started it, we need to get going." They both open their mouths to argue but I hold my hand up cutting them off. "No, it's late and we're going. Kenzi and Sarah are ready for bed and Trick needs to close up."

"But we're not finished Bo." Lauren whines stomping over to me, with Liv following behind.

"The pool tables not going anywhere, you can always come back another day."

"Fine." They huff and head down to the bar where Jen is holding up Sarah and Kenzi.

"Tricks ordered two cabs a few minutes ago." Jen lets me know.

"Okay, then we'll take Kenzi back to ours, save Hale of dealing with her." I grab onto a half conscious Kenzi as we all say goodbye to Trick and make our way out of the Dhal. Thankfully it only takes a couple minutes for the cabs to arrive, finally bringing an end to Lauren and Livs arguing about that fucking pool game. We all say our goodbyes and make plans for lunch tomorrow, but I'm guessing a few members of our group won't be out of bed until dinner time.

"Alright, come on then piss heads." I groan hauling both my girls into the house. The three of us quickly got into the cab and it honestly felt like the longest one of my life, I had Kenz on one side groaning about feeling sick and falling against my shoulder every few minutes. Then I had Lauren who was talking to the cab window as if it was Liv and had a full-on argument for 15 minutes with the window.

"Bed time." Lauren whines.

"You wait here." I say tell Lo setting her down at the kitchen counter with a bottle of water.

"Yes miss." Lauren nods before sipping her water.

I pull Kenzi into the living room and let her just flop back onto the couch and take off her jacket and shoes for her. I also give her a bottle of water and a bucket next to her just in case. "Thank you Boooo…night night." She slurs already falling asleep.

"Goodnight." I grab the blanket from the back of the couch, put it over her little body and give her a kiss on the head before heading back into the kitchen. "Okay fluffy, time for bed." I call out only to find the kitchen empty. I panic for a minute before hearing a few bangs from upstairs. I run up the stairs and find Lauren throwing her clothes around the room, before crawling into bed.

"Baby making time?" She asks through a yawn.

"Not tonight babe, we've got company." I laugh pulling my own clothes off and getting in next to her.

Lauren turns, curls herself into my body and huffs into my neck. "Fine, but soon I'm putting a baby in you woman." She says before the soft snores start.

"Sounds good to me."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It has been decided, we're going to put off the baby for a while and just focus on some Doccubus time. I promise that their happy family will get bigger, just not right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PUPPY LOVE**

 **BPOV:**

"No, it was a total bust Kenz, no ones seen that girl in weeks."

" _Shit, I'm sorry Bo, my guy said she'd been there recently. I guess he was hitting the bottle to hard at the time, I'll kick his ass next time I see him."_

"Don't worry about it Kenz, it's not your fault. Anyway, the bartender gave me the names couple of usual's that might know something about Gina." Last week Hale gave Kenzi and I a case of a missing 19-year-old light Fae girl, her parents think she's just on another one of her benders, but her older brother is an old friend of Hales so he asked me and Kenzi to see what we could find out.

" _Well good luck, I'm sorry I can't help."_ Kenzi sighs.

"You're in Venice on your anniversary trip Kenz." I laugh heading out the bar and down the alley to my car. "I can handle this, just enjoy yourself."

" _Alright...but keep me up to date."_

I frown up at the sky when I hear a low roar above me, and rain start to fall on my face. "I will, now get to bed, I know it's late there." We both hang up and I pick up my speed towards my car as the rain gets heavier.

"Come on come on." I groan trying to fish my car keys out of my now tight, wet leather trousers.

"Gotcha." I wipe the rain from my face and insert my key into the door, pull it open and jump in to avoid more rain, but just before I shut my door I head a small high-pitched whine coming from behind one of the large alley bins. I squint against the rain and darkness to see if anyone's hanging around, I soon see no threats, get out my car and head towards the noise.

"Oh my god." I coo at the sight on a white German Shepheard puppy looking up at me. "What are you doing her all alone buddy." I lift the shivering puppy out of the brown box its been left in and into my arms. I look around the alley again to see what dickhead left this little cutie alone on this cold night.

I head to my car with him licking my chin. "Let's get you out of this rain." After I check the little pup over for injuries and find he's okay I place my jacket over him and drive back home. "Now Lauren may not be happy about me bringing you home, but I promise I'm on your side…We'll figure it out."

The drive home takes me a little longer than usual because I keep my speed slow with the little scared puppy next to me. On the way I've been thinking about what to tell her, since we decided to spend more family time as just the three of us instead of expanding our family, so I don't think she'll be too please about me bringing home a stray from an alley.

"Lets go pup." I lift the dog into my arms and head into our place. "Now be quiet." I whisper unlocking the door. Immediately the smell of food hits my nose and the sound of Lily's laughter from the kitchen brings a smile to my face.

"Just in time babe, dinners almost ready." Lauren calls out as I make my way towards them.

I peak round the kitchen corner, while keeping the pup away and see Lily in her high chair munching on some pasta and corn while Lauren is at the stove. "Hey my gorgeous girls."

Lily looks towards me and a big smile comes across her face. "Mum..mum..mum." She shouts with corn squashed into her little fist.

"That food good baby girl." She nods before shoving the corn into her mouth.

Lo looks over to me still hanging around the corner and gives me a weird look. "What are you doing? Come give me a kiss." Lauren laughs.

"Please don't kill me." I mumble.

Lauren stops stirring wherevers in the pot and turns to me with her eyebrows raised. "What happened."

"I found a friend." I put on a big grin and walk around the corner with the puppy raised.

"What the fuck." She whispers walking over to me. "Bo it's filthy."

"I couldn't leave him Lauren, he was all alone in the rain, in a box, in the alleyway and whimpering at me." I pout holding the smelly puppy close. Lily looks over and laughs while holding her hand out to the dog.

"Bo stop cuddling it, you don't know what it could be carrying." Lauren tuts.

"He's fine." I huff.

"Why didn't you take it to an animal shelter?"

"I dunno, I just picked him up and brought him home."

"Brought him home." Lauren repeats with wide eyes. "Bo we can't keep the dog."

"Why not." I whine.

"Because it's a stray, it might have a home and we've not even spoke about getting a dog, it's a big responsibility."

"He doesn't have a home Lauren." I scoff. "The poor thing was left in a box in a dirty alley…and look Lily love him." Lauren looks over to our girl who hasn't stop smiling and reaching out for the dog.

"Bo." She sighs. "Don't you have enough dogs in your family."

I leave Laurens side and go over to Lily, so we can all give her the puppy dog eyes. "Please Lauren, I promise to walk him every day." I beg. "And it can be a birthday present for Lily."

I see Lauren hold back a smile as she looks at us all. "Her birthday isn't for another 4 months."

"So he'll be all trained up to look after her when she's running around. Tell mama we want to keep the doggy baby bear." I tell Lily.

"Mama." Lily giggles patting the dogs head.

"Not fair."

"Come on Lo." I lift the puppy's paw and wave it towards her and put on a little baby voice. "Please let me stay Mama Lauren, I promise to be a good boy and give you loads of kisses."

"Arrrrgh fine." Lauren groans.

"WOOOOO." I cheer lifting him into the air.

"But when he pisses on the floor you're cleaning it up."

"Deal."

"Now did you get anything on your way back?" She asks coming over and scratching under his chin.

"What'd you mean?"

"Like dog food, a bed, puppy shampoo, flea and worm stuff, because this one is in need of a wash." Uh oh.

"I did not do any of that."

"Right."

"But, if we put dinner off for about half an hour I can run out and get some stuff for him." I offer.

"Sounds good. I'll put Lily to bed and get the bath ready for the dog."

"Okay." I go to hang the dog off to Lauren, but she backs off with her hands raised.

"No way, you can put him in the bathroom. I'm not getting dirty and letting him pee all over the carpet while I'm putting Lily down."

"Good call." I nod and run upstairs with the dog. "Now you stay here for a little while and I'll go get you some stuff okay." He tilts his head at me and I take that as a yes. "Good boy."

.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"Sleep tight baby girl." I whisper placing a kiss on her head. I close her door over and make my way to mine and Bo's bathroom where the puppy has been whining for the past 15 minutes.

"Okay whinge bag I'm here." I open the door and the puppy comes running over to me and jumps at my legs. "Hello little fella, lets have a look at you shall we." I lift him onto the countertop and run my hands over him to make sure there's no injuries.

"Well everything feels okay, except I think Bo was wrong about something." I lift the puppy up and see nothing under there. "Looks like we have another little lady in the family."

As I run the warm water into the bath I begin to pick out bits of gravel from her dirty white fur and think about what type of breed she is. Growing up I never had a dog, and the majority of my adult like has been spent with the Fae so I don't know much about them, but to me she's looking like a German Shepheard. Maybe having another guard dog in Lily and Bos life would be good.

After cleaning the puppy as much as I could I then place her into the bath and soak her, Bo shouldn't be too long now. Thankfully we only have to wait 5 more minutes before I hear the front door close and Bo make her way up to us.

"Hey." She grins entering the bathroom. "Did Lily go down okay."

"She looked for the puppy for a few minutes before dozing off."

"Aww, and how is this little guy." She says leaning down next to me and getting all the supplies out of the carrier bag.

" _She_ is fine."

Bo raises her eyebrows at me before looking down at the puppy with a smile. "Well I apologies little lady, how about we get you clean then." She squeezes some shampoo onto the puppy before rubbing it all over her fur. Bo massages it all over the puppy for a few minutes as I get the temperature right in the shower head and begin to wash all the soap out.

"Wow, she is just pure white." As all the dirt leaves the dogs fur its just like looking at the whitest, softest cloud. "She's going to be so fluffy when we dry her."

"How cute." Bo squeals. "I can't wait for her see all the toys I got her." Bo grins giving the puppy a kiss on her nose. I can't help the big smile that comes across my face at how happy this puppy has already made my wife.

.

.

.

.

"Look at her Lauren." Bo whispers to me as we lay in bed and watch the puppy kick around in her sleep. "Must be some dream she's having."

"It's not a good idea to let her on the bed, she'll never want to leave now." I whisper back pulling Bo tighter against me.

"She doesn't have to, this is her home too now." Bo says pinching my arm.

"I know that, but in a few months she will be huge...just look at the size of her paws."

"Oooooh." Bo looks up at me with wide eyes before looking back down at the pup. "I didn't think of that."

"Mhmm."

"So, what shall we name this little monster to be." I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Snowy?" Bo suggests.

"Nah, but I like the colour connection."

"Milky?" I only scoff at that one.

"Diamond?"

"Do you want her to grow up and work at a strip joint." I laugh.

"Fine what about Marsh? Like short for Marshmallow."

"Cute." I nod. "But she doesn't look like a Marsh to me."

"Well let's hear your ideas then." She says poking me.

We go back and forth for a few minutes with names, but none of us can agree to each other's ideas. "Bloody hell, it wasn't this hard to name Lily." Bo huffs. "Let's just call her moon dog so she can fit in."

Hmm that doesn't sound to bad actually "How about Luna?"

"Ahh Luna." Bo smiles. "Our Lily and Luna."

"And this way she still fits in with the family." I agree. "How about it, you like Luna?" I ask the sleeping dog and laugh when her tail gives a flop.

"I think she does." Bo laughs.

"Then its settled, welcome to the family Luna Lewis."

 **A/N: Well at least I made their family a bit bigger in some way right :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've added a chapter, I've been pretty busy with work and a new One Tree Hill story that I've started, so if you were a fan of Brooke & Peyton back in the day then check it out if you want ;)**

 **But as I've said chapters will always be added to this.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **BPOV:**

 **Welcome Home**

"Okay munchkin the decorations are up, the food is on and cooking and the table is set, now all we need to do is make ourselves pretty for Mama." I say grinning down at Lily who smiles back at me when I mention Lauren. "Shall we go get ready?" I ask.

Lily nods and lifts her arms for me. "Mama." She mumbles as I lift her onto my hip.

"That's right, Mama is coming home. You stay here Luna." I tell our white German Shepheard who is getting bigger every day.

For the past week Lauren has been away to do some work for the Dark Fae, a group of them that live off the grid have some kind of disease going around their camp. I almost stormed up to Evonys office when Lo told me she was leaving the day before her birthday, but she soon calmed me down and remined me we'd be spending hundreds more together. Sadly, she's been in quite a rural area where the phone reception is spotty, so we've only been having a Skype calls every couple of days…which isn't enough for any of us. Each day I catch Lily looking around for Lauren to appear somewhere.

I make my way upstairs and head into Lily's room first to pick out her outfit. Lauren loves to see her girl in blue, so I pick out some cute little dungarees with a white "I Love My Mama" top underneath. "You happy Lil?" I ask, and she nods happily before coming with me to our room and her book in her hands.

"You be good for me." I put cartoons on for Lily while I pick out what I'll be wearing. Seeing as Lily will be joining us for dinner I have to be good, so I decide to go with a black wrap dress...but I make sure to put a nice red surprise underneath for Lauren to discover when Lily goes to bed. "How do I look baby bear?" I ask as I fluff my hair up. She just looks at me blankly before pointing back to the TV. "Well thanks a lot."

"Mama." Lily says pointing to the blonde cartoon character on the TV.

"Ahhhh well done Lil...that does look like Mama doesn't it." I laugh looking down at my girl. "How are you getting so big." I whine pulling her into my arms and revel in her giggles as I kiss her neck.

After cuddling for a couple minutes, we both make our way downstairs so I can check on how the lasagne I've made for Lo is coming along. With our open plan home I can keep my eye on Lily as she stands in the middle of the Livingroom next to Luna, looking up at the Amination playing, no matter how many times I place her on the couch she just slides off and stands back up on her little legs.

Thankfully I don't need to worry about Lilys eyes turning to squares as the front door opens and my wife comes strolling in with a big smile on her face. "Anyone home." She calls out.

Lilys head soon whips towards the door and she starts to squeal in delight as she runs towards Lauren. "Mama, Mama." She shouts gleefully as Lauren swings her up in the air and down into her arms. She leans down to give Luna a scratch who is jumping up at her Legs for some attention.

"My baby girl, I've missed you so much." Lauren says placing kisses all over a giggling Lilys face. "Where's mummy Lil?" She asks placing one last big kiss on her chubby cheek.

Lily turns to me and waves in my direction. "Ahh there she is." Lauren cheers walking over to me. "Hello gorgeous." She says leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"Hi there." I whisper against her soft lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lo says pulling away from me. "It's so good to be home." She sighs tiredly placing Lily on the counter top.

"You hungry?" I ask pulling the huge lasagne out of the oven.

"Oh babe." She whispers looking at the food with wide eyes. "You're the best."

"Go put Lil in her chair and I'll bring the food in."

I sprinkle a bit more of cheese on the top to melt into it and grab the large tray of lasagne, the plate filled with garlic bread and head into the dining room after my girls. "Dinner is served my ladies." I announce just as Lauren finishes tying on Lilys long bib, our girl is still a bit of a messy eater.

"Bo...this is just amazing, thank you." Lo grins as I place the food on the table.

"Anything for you." I say stealing a kiss before plating up Lilys food, cutting it up and letting it cool down. "Here you go baby." I hand her a soft piece of bread that she licks before pulling a face and throwing it on the floor to Luna, who immediately swallows it whole.

"Lily we don't throw food." Lauren says trying to hold in her laughter as she plates up our food, her plate obviously a lot bigger than mine.

"Well at least I know what she thinks of my cooking." I huff handing Lily her food and a small plastic spoon as she now refuses to let anyone feed her.

"Well I love it." She says shovelling it into her mouth. "How have my girls been this week then."

"Thank you...it was good, I do think we might be heading into the terrible twos early with this little one." I say pointing to Lily who is steadily trying to spoon food into her mouth.

"Not my little angel." She gasps. "What has she done now."

"I came out the shower last night and started to dry and straighten my hair when Lily came out of the bathroom with the bottle of bleach."

"Fuck sake." Lauren groans.

"Obviously she couldn't get into, but still jumped up, took it off her and put it back into the bathroom, but when I came out she was reaching up for my hair straighteners that were heating up on the side...I screamed out for her to stop and she got a shock and pulled her hand back." I shake my head thinking back at the fear that ran through my body when her hand was so close to them. "Then she tried to reach for them again and had a melt down for about 45 minutes when I wouldn't let her have them. Poor Luna didn't know what to do with all the noise she was making."

"Jesus Christ...we're really going to have our hands full with her."

"I couldn't believe it, screaming and crying because I wouldn't let her hold boiling hot straighteners."

"Well Lily be happy to know she didn't get a hold of them in later years, she would've been screaming for a lot longer if she had grabbed it."

"I know, pretty sure my heart stopped when she was reaching for them." I say as Lauren grabs my hand and gives it a kiss. "Anyway, enough about our little devil, how was your week? We didn't get to talk much about it."

Lauren lets out a small groan and has a sip of her wine. "Exhausting…some dark fae can be real assholes. The whole week I was being picked at for being a Lycan, so many of them still hate my kind…they just didn't care to give me any respect over the fact that I was there to help them."

"Pricks...you should've just left them." I huff in anger thinking of Lauren all alone with those savages.

"Sadly, I took an oath when I became a doctor." She shrugs. "When I helped a few of them soon calmed down. Turned out to be a parasite in their water just eating up all their insides."

"Lovely." I say looking down at my half-eaten plate of lasagne.

"Oh shit sorry. I forget you've not got a strong stomach like me." Lauren laughs before scooping some more food on her plate. It still amazes me how much she can eat.

"Never mind...I'd take a million of those stories for you not to go away again for a whole week."

"Me too." She smiles reaching out and holding my hand. "I mean who would want to miss that?" Lauren laughs pointing to our daughter.

I look over and find the entire bottom half of her face and both of her little hands completely covered in lasagne sauce. "Oh my god."

"At least she ate all her dinner…well apart from the last quarter that ended up on her. Was that yummy baby bear?"

"Yum yum." She grins clapping her hands together.

"See...she does like your cooking."

"Someone's going to need an extra-long bath tonight."

"Let me take her." Lauren offers walking over to Lily. "You've done enough with all this, and it'll give me some time with this little terror." She growls lifting our giggling daughter from her high chair.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Hmmm, deal." She winks heading up the stairs. "Say bye Lil."

"Night night Lily." I call out with a wave as she waves back at me over Laurens shoulder. I take everything through to the kitchen and let Luna out to do her business before I put the leftovers in the fridge and just throw the plates into the dish washer. It can all just wait until tomorrow, time for some quality time with my wife.

I make my way upstairs and when I walk past the bathroom I can't help the smile that comes across mu face at the sound of my two loves laughing together. "Stop splashing me Lily Lewis." I hear Lauren growl playfully. When I enter the bedroom I decide to leave on my dress so what I have underneath continues to be a surprise for her, but I spray on a bit of perfume as I'm sure the smell of lasagne is lingering on me. I relax back onto the bed when I hear Lauren and Lily entering her bedroom, it'll only take a few minutes to get her dried off and into her PJ's.

Just as I thought a few minutes later my wife enters the bedroom. "She go to sleep okay?"

"I put her jammies on then she grabbed her blanket and walked over to her bed. Only took a couple of back rubs before her little eyes were closing. Lunas in there at the bottom of her bed also." Lauren sighs coming to sit on the bed next to my legs. "I've missed you both so much."

"We missed you too." I say just before Lauren leans down and attaches our lips.

"Mmm how much." She smiles against my lips as she drapes herself over my body.

"So much." I rub my hands down her back before pulling her shirt out her jeans and scratching my nails up her back.

"Well why don't you sho." Lauren turns away in the middle of her sentence to let out a huge yawn that's made her eyes water.

"Oh hello." I laugh looking at her shocked face.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you've had a long week." I laugh kissing her cheek.

She begins to replay but another yawn cuts her off. "For fuck sake." She groans rolling off me.

"It's fine." I say rolling over and rubbing her stomach.

"But I wanted sex." She pouts up at me.

"What sounds better right now…sex or 10 hours of sleep?" I ask holding back my smirk as her eyes light up when I mention sleep. "That's what I thought." I laugh scooting to the bottom of the bed and begin undressing her.

"You're so amazing." She sighs as her shoes and jeans come off.

"I know." I wink taking off her shirt and tucking her into bed. "I'm going to head for a shower, sleep well baby." I say giving her a kiss as her eyes grow heavy.

"Goodnight gorgeous." She whispers snuggling into her pillow.

I head into the bathroom and close the door over, so I don't wake Lauren. I pull off my dress and stare at the red lace that I'm practically bursting out of. "Just save it for a rainy day I guess." I mumble heading into the shower and calming myself down to the thought of all the naughty things I'll be doing to my wife in the morning.

 **A/N: Made this a nice happy one shot because the next might be filled with some drama ;)**


End file.
